Saviour
by Killerduck99
Summary: L is a genius. He became the worlds greatest detective before he was twenty five and even took on the infamous Kira. But he didn't do it alone. This is the story of L and Kat, and how they became the best of the best, made it through the worst, and how they kept each other human. Rated M for later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

One

L sat back in his seat in the back of Watari's car, his dark hair falling into his eyes. It had been days since he last slept, but his mind was still running over the results of his last case, tying up the loose ends and minor mistakes he had made in the two weeks it took to complete.

He had been called in to study and destroy an underground drug cartel that had been rapidly growing out of proportion. The local authorities had hit a dead end after months of putting their inferior minds to work, calling L as a last resort. What had taken a group of thirty men and women the best part of seven months to achieve, L had surpassed in only fourteen days. But he would not celebrate. Much had been sacrificed for the destruction of the Golden Bell Drug cartel, including the parents of a young girl who had been caught up in the fray. He was responsible for that.

"Watari, do you think I did the right thing? Or should I have waited for another chance later on to strike?" He asked, his tired eyes wide and sad. He wished he could save everyone, but even he knew that was impossible. That didn't mean he was confident in everything though.

Watari thought for a moment, his eyes set on the road.

"I don't think it matters. What has happened has happened, and no amount of wondering and worrying will change it." Watari said evenly, shooting the young boy behind him a significant look in the rear-view mirror.

L closed his eyes and bit his thumb. He didn't like this feeling, not at all... He felt like he was responsible.

"I want to meet the girl." He said suddenly, making Watari jump. The elder frowned, studying the teens face.

"Are you sure that's wise? You don't know what her mental state is, she did just lose her family." He reasoned, but L shook his head, determined.

"I need to see her Watari, I need to see what I've done."

With that, Watari nodded, seeing the truth in his young charges eyes. He could see the guilt and weight of the world on his shoulders. He really was too young for this, but he was brilliant, and sometimes that meant growing up fast.

They drove to the hospital where the girl was being held, both males remaining silent. He wasn't sure what L was walking into, but Watari trusted the boy to make the right decision. He could handle this.

When they pulled into the car park, L climbed out of the car alone. Watari would come if he was needed, otherwise he would wait in the car.

"I'll be back in a moment." He told the elder man, who nodded and pulled a book out of the briefcase beside him.

L strode into the hospital, his usual bad posture making it an unusual sight. He was tall for his age, but by no means passed for an adult, so he could not be given access to the girl just like that. So he did what he did best. Kicking over a tray of supplies, he watched as the staff flocked over to rescue what they could, abandoning the front desk. Quickly, he climbed over the desk and typed the girls name into the computer.

Katherine Wake: room 224, floor 3.

He shuffled past the frenzied staff and pushed past a few nosy patients, making his way to the stairs. He didn't know why he was doing this, just that he had to. He had essentially orphaned a little girl.

It took him a few minutes to climb the stairs and find room number 224. Once he did, he seemed to freeze. What would he say? What could he say? 'Hi, I'm L, I'm the reason your parents are dead!' No, definitely not. What would a normal person say in this kind of situation? Well, a normal person wouldn't be in this situation...

Finally, L took a deep breath and opened the door slowly.

The sight before him was shocking. A small girl with chocolate brown hair and a pale completion was crouching at the end of the hospital bed, a book almost as big as her resting in her lap. She had on pale pink pyjama bottoms and a white t-shirt that rode up slightly at the back from her awkward position. She was too amerced in her book to notice or care that someone was in her room, not even bothering to look up at him.

L could see the bandages that covered a large amount of her tiny body, wrapping around her waist and arms, a rather large one covering the right side of her face, concealing her eye. The eye he could see was so blue it was almost violet, rimmed by long, curling black lashes.

L bit his thumb as he watched the girl turn to a new page with delicate fingers.

"Are you here for any particular reason other than to stare at me?" Her soft, cool voice carried across the room to L, shocking him out of his stupor. He straightened slightly, feeling almost inferior to the child. She was no older than twelve, younger than himself, but he had the sudden urge to explain himself, like when he was small and Watari would catch him stealing sweets in the middle of the night.

Katherine Wake still did not look at the flustered boy who had entered her room, deciding she would wait for him to prove himself worthy of her time. She had a lot to do, and this stranger didn't appear important enough to earn her full attention.

"Um... I'm L. I'm here to talk to Katherine Wake." His voice was deeper than she expected, having seen how timidly he entered the room. He sounded as though he should be giving orders, not standing awkwardly at the door of her hospital room. And who the hell had a name like L? It wasn't a name, it was a letter!

"Well you've found her, so what do you want?" She asked tiredly, turning to another page. She had decided she wanted to leave the hospital as soon as possible, and to do so, she had to get better. That meant she had to learn what all the complicated medical words written on her personal chart meant. So she was reading a copy of Greys Anatomy she had found in the break room the night before, whilst out for a midnight stroll.

"Why are you reading such a complex book?" The boy, L, asked. Katherine rolled her eyes, growing quickly bored of the conversation.

"Because I wanted to know what was wrong with me, and I didn't want them to have to dumb it down. This is just light reading anyway, it's not that hard." She shrugged, ignoring the pain in her shoulder. The beating she had received while her parents were murdered had left her battered and bruised, her body a mess. She had to get better quickly, otherwise she would never be able to take down the men who destroyed her life, killed her family and stole her self respect. If she didn't, she could never be whole again.

"I read it last year, though I think that copy is a bit outdated. You should see if you could get an earlier model." L told her smartly, trying to hold the conversation he could tell she didn't want to have. Maybe he should stop bothering her... No, he had to talk to her, and small talk was bellow the both of them, he could see it in her atmosphere. She was intelligent, greatly so, and didn't appear to be in the dark about it. She was like him.

"That's nice, but I only really need the basics... Why are you here 'L'?" At last she looked up from her book, and seemed to be surprised by what she saw. She wasn't expecting the boy to look as he did. His black hair was a mess, sticking up in all directions. He was pale, and his dark grey eyes were accompanied by vivid purple circles underneath. He clearly didn't sleep enough. He was tall, but couldn't have been older than fourteen, and his posture was terrible. He slumped, almost like he carried a visible weight on his shoulders that was slowly pushing him down. He wore a simple white long sleeved shirt and blue jeans, completing the look with a pair of unloved black converse. Despite all this, he was quite handsome, not totally repulsive as one would imagine.

"I came to talk to you." He replied simply. Katherine shook her head, turning to face him fully. She moved carefully, clearly still in pain. The IV still attached to her arm proved she was still not well.

"Nobody just comes to talk, not to me, so what do you want? You have something to say, so say it."

L cocked an eyebrow, still chewing on his thumb. This girl just got more and more curious.

"I'm L. I was the leading detective in the case regarding the Golden Bell cartel. You are familiar with it."

Katherine's visible eye narrowed, scorching him with her gaze.

"Yes, it's the reason I'm in this hell hole and you know it! And what do you mean you're a detective, you're just a kid! And what do you mean by 'was'?" Her voice rose as the questions piled on, but her face remained relaxed all for the slight scowl in her violet eye. She was _interrogating_ him! Ha!

"I do know that, yes. I also know every member of the Golden Bell, including your late parents. Yes, I am young, but like you, I'm smarter than I look. On regards to the 'was', yes, I am no longer the leading detective because the case is closed. I caught all of the main players and now they're awaiting their court dates." That seemed to get a reaction from her. She paled and her arms went slack. She fell back from the strange crouch she had been donning and stared at him wide eyed.

This had to be a joke, a sick, twisted joke. Nobody on the outside could take down the bosses! Not even the highest ranking members had a chance! And she was supposed to believe this... this CHILD had managed to do it? Oh no, she wasn't falling for that.

"Oh, really? So tell me this; who was leading the eastern community?" She demanded, crossing her arms. L smiled slightly, almost impressed with her disbelief.

"Carl Wovlern, forty six year old father of five. Two of his sons, Lyle and Harry, were working on the branching out into France."

Katherine stared open-mouthed. He was right. Carl had been in her house more than her father some nights, insisting he was family. She had always hated him, but his daughter Nora had been kind to her. Nora was like her, trapped by the corrupt people she loved.

"How did you know that? Let me guess, they sent you to make sure I won't talk. Look, tell Carl I promise I won't say a thing! He doesn't need to look for me!" Fear was evident in the child's eyes, and L felt his heart go out to her. She had obviously lived a hard life. He ran a hand through his messy hair and frowned.

"No, I told you, I'm L. I was the head investigator." He stepped slightly closer to her, reproachfully, but she backed away on the bed.

"Look, I won't tell. I learnt my lesson last time!"

The words struck him like a slap to the face. She had been punished. He could see it in her eyes, the obvious pain.

"Katherine, I'm really L. I'm a detective." Anger flooded her gentle features. She narrowed her eyes at him and snarled out a laugh.

"Bullshit! A little freak like you? Your probably an addict, they're promising you your next fix, huh?" The words were sharp and stung, but L didn't react visibly. He dug within himself to reach out to the girl.

"I'm not an addict, I'm an insomniac. I haven't slept in three days, yet I'm here to see you. I sat in a hotel room an did nothing but pull evidence together for three days, and put away more than three hundred people. More than half will be prosecuted. I take responsibility for your parents, and I apologise. Now, would you like to hear my offer?" L didn't know what he was doing, but he was going with it.

Katherine eyed him mistrustfully, but nodded her head stiffly. She wouldn't be able to fight him off is he decided to attack her, and help wouldn't come fast enough even if she screamed. She would have to play this carefully.

"Right. I live in an orphanage in Winchester, and it caters to especially talented children. I think it's the right place for you. You could prosper there." That wasn't what she was expecting, and it took her almost a full minute to come up with a reply.

"What makes me so special?" She mumbled, curling in on herself. L gave up on being cautious and sat on the bed in his strange little way. She didn't back up, but didn't relax.

"Because your the first person I felt I needed to see, even though my brain knew I didn't. You interest me, and your clearly intelligent." He grinned slightly, pointing to her book. "Who else do you know who read that at your age?"

Katherine bit her lip, looking into the boys eyes. He appeared to be sincere, his grey orbs wide and clear. If he was lying, he was good.

She thought. Could she go with him, to this orphanage in the middle of nowhere? She had no one left worth staying for. And the government would only put her into care anyway. With a deep breath, she nodded again briskly.

"Alright, I'll go."

He beamed, his pale face becoming boyish and young. He could actually be pretty cute if he got some sleep and maybe a few good meals. The thought made her blush and look down.

"Good, so it's settled. I'll inform Watari and have him sort out the details. We'll see you in the morning." Saying nothing else, the strange boy rose gracefully from her bed and left the room, leaving Katherine with her muddled thoughts.

"God, what have I got myself into now?" She asked, picking up her book once more.

L kept his promise. He and Watari returned for Katherine the next morning, had her discharged into their care, and left for Winchester, England. Though they spoke very little, he couldn't help warming to the girl who was so much like himself. As they neared the orphanage, L leant forward in his seat, gaining Katherine's attention. He pointed to the grand old building and smiled.

"Katherine, this is Wammy's house. Welcome home."

Katherine managed a small returning smile, the first he had seen, and nodded her head. As they car pulled up and L moved to exit the car, she stopped him, placing a small hand on his arm. Looking up at him through one vibrant eye, she pulled her lips into an awkward grin.

"Call me Kat."


	2. Chapter 2

Two

It had been just over a week since Kat joined the small "family" at Wammy's house, and she has excelled in every aspect. She was eloquent, brilliant with numbers, and science was a breeze. The one thing she did struggle with were the other children.

She was what you could call antisocial. She was content to be alone, and was guarded when approached by her peers. There was one boy in particular she seemed to hate, and she made on effort to hide it.

She only saw L on occasion, catching him on the way back from the bathroom or going to the kitchen for snacks. He spent the majority of his time in his room, so much so that the other children thought of it as a miracle to see him outside.

Kat thought of the other children as a cat thinks of a fly. Something sometimes entertaining, but otherwise unimportant, at best a small annoyance. She watched from the sidelines, rarely interacting. They tried to incorporate her at first, but soon gave up.

She sat on the windowsill in the living room, reading a book on the Roman Empire while the others laughed and joked, her eye only straying every now and again. The book was dull, but with very little else to choose from, she had chosen it. Most books were for children, and her mind had needed the extra effort.

She had yet to see another child like L and herself. All the others appeared normal in every sense of the word. No impressive skills, no hidden talents. Nothing. Just normal, boring kids.

She had found herself developing a sort of routine. She would wake by five with nightmares, get up, shower and change her bandages, dress, go to the kitchen as wait for someone else to wake up so she could pretend to eat, then go into the living room until lunch. By lunch, she had well and truly had enough of the other children, so she would make her way up to her bedroom and doodle at her desk. By the time she had finished, it would be dark, so she could crawl into bed and force herself to sleep, only to awaken with the same nightmares and start the whole routine all over again.

Though she would forever be grateful to L, she couldn't help but hate him slightly. With her parents dead, her revenge taken from her, she had nothing else to focus her mind on. She didn't know what else she could do other than just keep existing. If she was hungry, she ate. If she was tired, she slept. But those two things only came every few days, only when they were strong enough to pierce through her numb daze. She needed motivation.

Though the other kids could see the girl deteriorating, they had no idea what to do. She didn't want to be friends, and when they approached her she would shut down. Katherine Wake was all but dead.

As she reached the end of a particularly boring page, Kat felt the sudden need to stand. She needed to move, to do something. So with no thought of where she would go, Kat threw the book aside, gaining several surprised and confused looks, and left the room.

It was raining outside, but she didn't pause when she flung open the door and set off into the typical British weather. The rain pounded against her skin, drenching her hair in seconds. She could feel the bandages that covered most of her body becoming damp and useless, but she did not stop. She walked all the way to the high brick wall that surrounded the orphanage, took a deep breath, then started to run. It had been days since she last ate, and longer since she had more than three hours sleep, but she finally felt somewhat alive as she forced her injured body to endure the elements and run.

From his window, high up on the corner of the grand building that was Wammy's house, L watched the girl start to run. She was clearly still pained by her injuries, and her clothes were weighting her down, but none of that showed on her face. Only sheer determination could be made out by the detective. He rose from his desk, crossing the room to the other window to watch her progression. Backwards and forwards, again and again, she ran from end to end of the mile long wall. She was fast, and despite everything, agile. L had to give her some respect for that.

It went on for what had to be hours, and yet, not a single person went out to confront her. This was not normal behaviour for a twelve year old girl, and to most it would be worrying. L couldn't help but wonder what sort of people he was living with if they allowed a child to reach that point. Making up his mind, L put down the case file he had been reading and grabbed his shoes,jamming them on his feet and checking once more to see that the girl was in fact still running. Seeing her continued pace, L left the room.

L hadn't gone outside since he returned from his last case, and he wasn't so keen on going now, but he would do it as nobody else would. With his sulking posture and messy appearance, he looked quite the sight hurrying through the halls. A few children stopped to stare at him in wonder, one even going as far as to drop his colouring book. L took no notice, just kept his head down as he approached the door.

It was still raining heavily, and frost was forming on the windowsills. L swallowed hard before heading into the horrible weather, his hands shoved deep in his pockets.

It wasn't long before he reached Kat, before he saw how her lips had turned blue and her fingers were almost purple. She was freezing.

"Hey, stop!" He called, having to raise his voice over the roar of the rain. She ignored him, running past with barely a look. He ran after her, soon catching up.

"Its freezing out here!" He tried again, only to get an irritated look from the girl.

"Then go back inside. I'm not finished yet." She yelled back, her breath visible in the cold air. L rolled his eyes.

"Not until you come with me. When will you be finished, when you can't feel your legs?" He demanded. An icy laugh escaped her lips, chilling him to the core. A child shouldn't be able to sound so empty.

"I stopped feeling them an hour ago. I'll run until I can't run anymore." She stated simply. She showed no signs of slowing down, so instead, L sped up. He ran ahead of her, just enough so he could position himself before her, then stopped abruptly. Kat crashed into him with a cry of surprise, forcing them both to the floor. He managed to spin mid-air and catch her on his chest, cushioning the blow. Her added weight should have forced the air out of his lungs, but it barley affected him, only gaining a small "Oof!"

She was shaking, almost vibrating, and her violet eye was screwed shut. He could hear the heavy sobs echoing through her chest as she finally fell apart, her face falling onto his shoulder. He was surprised by the sudden need he felt to comfort the crying girl, and further so when he wrapped his arms around her, shielding her from the vicious wind and rain. L was not good with people, but he somehow new what she needed.

Gently, he lifted her up into his arms, like an infant, and carried her inside. She was icy cold, and just touching her hurt his hands, but he didn't complain. With set shoulders, he marched inside, past the gawking children, up the stairs, and into the bathroom. With her still in his arms, he started running a bath, turning only the hot tap.

Steam filled the room, misting the mirrors and coating the sink in condensation. After the tub was half full, he lowered the calming girl into the water, admiring how she made no comment at the high temperature. It would be even hotter against her frozen skin. She was fully clothed, but he made no move to change that. She was just a kid who needed help, not someone you strip off for kicks.

Her tears seemed to mix in with the water dripping from her hair, which was hanging limp and loose around her thin face. She looked ill. Her cheekbones were prominent in her face, and dark circles marred under her eyes. The bandage that had covered her other eye was now hanging around her neck, and the huge bruise her attackers had left was visible. She refused to look at the boy, and it made him feel all the more sorry for her.

"I'm sorry." She whispered after her sobs died down and some colour had returned to her skin. She was still pale, but not blue. Her hands had knotted together under the water.

"What for?" L asked, surprised. Why would she feel the need to apologise to him? She'd done nothing wrong!

"I made you come and get me. It was stupid, but... I just needed to run." She bit her trembling lip, and seemed to shrink impossibly smaller.

L rested a hand on her shoulder, gently, like he thought she would break. Hell, the way she was, it was possible! She looked up at him, shocked, and L finally saw both of her eyes. They didn't match. One was a brilliant blue, almost violet. The other was dark, like coal for a fire. It was beautiful and alien, and L was amazed how much it affected him.

Kat quickly looked back down, ashamed. She hated her freaky eyes.

"I usually cover it up..." She mumbled, a slight blush spreading across her cheeks. L raised an eyebrow, his grey eyes wide.

"Why would you do that? They're beautiful. It makes you unique." He told her softly, kneeling beside the bath. Kat shook her head, pulling at a piece of tattered bandage under the water.

"It makes me weird on the outside too." She said sadly, her age showing obviously. L laughed, astounding the brunette. She looked up at him despite herself.

"Kat, I'm weird on the inside and outside, and I don't care. I'm making my life and surroundings cater to my weirdness, and you should too. Especially when there's nothing wrong with what makes you different. Your a genius, and your unique." He wasn't used to talking so much about things that weren't work related, but he was starting to realise he actually liked this girl. He didn't have friends, but he could see himself enjoying her company. Kat blushed at his words, but seemed to find comfort in them. She smiled slightly, meeting his gaze.

"Your not weird on the outside." She argued softly. He shot her a look that clearly questioned her sanity.

"You haven't known me that long, but even you must have picked up on my quirks. I can't sit properly or I can't think to my full capacity. I don't eat anything that's not counted to some extent as sweets. When we first met, you thought I was an addict." She frowned at the last statement.

"I wasn't one to judge. I was high on pain meds. You don't look like a junkie, L. And if you do, then hell, what do I look like?" She sighed, apparently becoming more herself. Her episode seemed to be over, and her rational, intelligent side was returning.

L smiled at her words, shaking his head. "You look like you need a good meal and a few nights sleep, but otherwise there's nothing wrong with you."

Kat nodded, cracking the knuckles of her right hand. She was suddenly tired, and her stomach grumbled audibly. She blushed, but L said nothing. She didn't understand why he was being so nice to her.

"Why didn't you wash up, I'll wait outside, and once your done we can go get some dinner. Sound good?" He asked, standing. Kat nodded, then watched him leave. It only took her a few minutes to strip off, pull off the rest of her bandages, wash her body and hair, then get out of the bath. She felt refreshed, like she had washed all of the sadness and pain away for a while. For the first time in a while, she didn't feel bad.

Gathering up her clothes and such, she wrapped herself in a towel and exited the bathroom. L was leaning against the wall, his head back exposing his throat. Kat coughed slightly to get his attention, snapping him out of whatever he was thinking about.

"I need to go get some new clothes, then I'm ready." She told him, heading toward her room. L trailed behind her, pausing outside the room she had claimed. She was back in five minutes, wearing a pair of black leggings and a dark blue hoodie. She wore only black fluffy socks on her feet, and her hair was still wet, though she had brushed it. L was silent as they headed down to the kitchen, dodging the awestruck kids. They all stared at him like he was a miracle, a God. It was cute, but irritated him slightly.

The kitchen was empty when they got there, and that meant they were going to have to make their own food. L went straight to the fridge and pulled out packet of what looked like bacon. He had no idea how to cook, but he'd give it a go.

Kat sat at the large wooden table in the middle of the room, keeping her eye on the elder boy. He looked slightly lost, but she left him to it.

After about ten minutes, he presented her with a plate of what appeared to be charred bacon. His cheeks were slightly pink, and he half expected her to refuse the food, but she said nothing, taking a blackened piece and biting it. After eating almost the whole plate, she pushed it away.

"Have you ever cooked before?" She asked, leaning back in her chair. He shook his head awkwardly, biting the tip of his thumb. She rolled her eyes, a smile on her face.

"Well, it wasn't bad for a first try. I can teach you how if you want." She told him, grinning. He met her gaze, resting his elbows on the table.

"I only eat sugary things. I don't like stuff like that." He pointed to the plate. Kat rolled her eyes again.

"I can teach you how to make whatever you want." She clarified. His face lit up.

"Like brownies and cheesecake?" He asked excitedly. She just nodded, remembering the days her mother taught her how to make those things. It was a rare occasion for her mother to be sober, or at least coherent, but the few Kat could remember were the best memories she had of the woman. L's face glowed, his smile huge. He took her plate and washed it up for her, still grinning.

"Ok, I want to learn." He told her, and she finally saw him for the fourteen year old he was.

She nodded, then let him lead her back to her bedroom. After saying awkward goodnights, the pair separated, L heading toward his room, Kat entering her own. Both got into their own beds, turned off their lights, and fell into deep sleeps. For the first time in too long, Kat didn't have nightmares, and for the fist time in months, L slept past noon.


	3. Chapter 3

Three

Four months later...

Kat sat with her knees pulled up to her chest, her arms wrapped around herself. She had managed to evacuate the living room after much effort, so she was all alone. L said he had a surprise for her, but she didn't know what it could be. Her birthday had been and gone, and Christmas another two weeks away, so it was very strange behaviour on his part.

His instructions had been clear; get all of the other kids out of the room, have it neat and tidy, and be ready by two thirty. All tasks had been completed, so now all she had to do was wait.

"Come on, L! What's taking so long?" She mumbled to herself, pulling at a seam in her jeans absentmindedly. He was late, as usual, but he was never _this_ late.

After counting to a thousand, Kat made to stand up, but was stopped by the sound of a door opening. Her head flew towards the door, her eyes narrowed once she saw the tall boy with the raven hair. He'd kept her waiting for long enough.

"Where were you? You're an hour late!" L shushed her, holding up one hand in a silencing motion. Kat shut her mouth, confused. What was going on?

It took her a moment to realise there was something in L's arms. It was small, covered in what looked like a blue blanket, and it was wriggling. Kat quickly identified it as a baby. Her jaw dropped.

"L, where the hell did you get a baby? Why do you have a baby?" She demanded. They had grown close in the few months since her episode, and she knew he appreciated people being blunt with him. He wasn't good when it came to solving the mechanics behind human emotions.

L walked into the room, coming to stand before her. He looked strange with the baby in his arms, almost too normal. L didn't do normal. Thankfully, he still slouched terribly.

"This is Near. He'll be joining us on the specialist program. He's only four months, yet he can already decipher puzzles for a child four times his age. He is incredibly responsive, and appears to be progressing as an impressive rate." Though L said it with an impressed glint in his dark eyes, Kat could tell he wasn't sure about what he was saying. His words had probably come from Wammy, intending to warm L to the child. Clearly it had worked to some extent.

Kat stared at him for a moment, thinking of the path she would take forward. Finally, she decided.

"Alright, but that doesn't explain why you have him, why you had me come here, why you had me empty the room, or why I had to clean it!" She crossed her arms, staring daggers at him. The room had been like a bomb site, and she had spent a good few hours cleaning. There had better be a good reason.

"Alright, I'll answer your questions in order. I have been given Near as a prodigy of sorts. I'm meant to train him to be the next L if I die. You are here because I'll need your help. Babies are hard, even I know that, and you are good at things like this. I had you empty the room so it wouldn't be too loud, and honestly, the only reason I asked you to clean it was because it really needed it. Sorry about that." L shrugged, cautious of the baby in his arms. With no warning, L placed the baby into her arms.

Kat stared down at the child in shock. He was beautiful. His skin was oddly pale for a child his age, and his eyes were a haunting pale grey, not the normal new-born blue. The tuft of hair that poked out from the top of his head was pure white, and he appeared to be serene. She loved him instantly.

"Hey, little man." She whispered, holding him close. She heard L chuckle, so she shot him a murderous look. She would get him back for making her clean, maybe not today, but one day.

"See, you love him already. We've got to teach him how to be the best, not like the rest of Wammy's kids, simply skilled or impressive. I want him to be brilliant. I want him to be the best of the best" L told her, a small smile on his face.

"So what, am I his mum now or something? And what do you mean I'm _'good at this sort of thing'_? What, because I'm a girl I'm automatically good with children?" Kat demanded, rocking the baby. L held his hands up in a surrendering gesture.

"That's down to you. You could be a sister, or anything. I don't really plan to define the relationship myself, I'll let him do it... and no, but you'll be better than me!" His dark hair had fallen into his eyes, and Kat caught herself brushing it away. With a sigh, she realised something. She wasn't meant to get revenge on the men who ruined her parents lives, and she wasn't meant to be an orphan. She was meant to be the one who looked out for those two. The boys, her boys. That was where she was meant to be, and she accepted that.

With a determined look gracing her miss-matched eyes, Kat faced L directly. He regarded her carefully, unsure of how she was ultimately going to react. She didn't look angry anymore, just... Accepting?

"Ok, so his name is Near? I like that name. Where's his room?" She asked quietly, keeping her voice level so not to disturb the gurgling baby in her arms. L visibly relaxed. She was ok with it. She wasn't going to flip.

"Next to yours, but he'll have to sleep in one of our rooms for the next few weeks. Wammy told me it takes a baby a while to adjust to new surroundings and people." It was comforting to know that L was just as clueless as she was when it came to babies. Everything he knew about the kid seemed to come from Wammy. For once they were on a totally even level.

Kat held the baby as they built up the routine they would follow, organised sleeping patterns and feeding times around their (his) schedule. Finally, after about an hour, Near became vocal, crying softly. L looked panicked, but Kat just cooed to the infant.

"He's hungry. Did Wammy get him bottles and stuff?" L shrugged, not sure. He hadn't even known about the kid until that morning!

"Oh, for the love of God! He had better have some... Do you know anything?" Wammy must have had babies around before, it was an orphanage, after all.

"I'm sure there will be something... Let's go check." L lead the younger girl to the kitchens where they spent the best part of half an hour looking for a baby's bottle. Finally, L had had enough, between listening to the baby crying, digging through cupboards, and Kat worrying, he was going to be driven insane. He was going to kill Wammy.

"Right, give me the baby. I need you to go up to Wammy's office and tell him everything we need. Don't argue with me, just do it." L instructed, taking the baby from Kat. She put her hands on her hips, challenge written across her face.

"Who do you think you are ordering around? I'm not you slave or your pet, so you do not tell me what to do." She sat on the counter, refusing to move. Defiance was a relatively new thing to L, but he was learning to deal with it more since becoming close with Kat. She didn't like to be told what to do, and he was trying to adjust, he really was! But he was way too stressed out to care it she would be mad at him later. He could be just at imposing as her.

Pulling himself up to his full height, ignoring the wailing child in his arms, L looked down at his friend. His face was calm, but there was a shimmer in his eyes that just screamed for her to do as she was told.

"Katherine, I know you like to be the boss, but sometimes you have to do as you are told. This is one of those times. Now get up, go to Wammy's office, and get the fucking bottles. Do you understand me?" She nodded quickly, fear sparking in the back of her mind. She wouldn't let it show, but she hated being confronted by L. So like a good little girl, she ran off to Wammy's office and gathered all of the baby's things. Apparently, L had been told to come and collect them earlier, but hadn't.

Kat crashed into the kitchen, dropping all of Near's things on the counter she had been sat on and taking him out of L's hands before the boy could protest. With a strangely natural skill, she made up a bottle, heated it in the microwave, then stuck the teat into Near's open mouth. The crying stopped.

Both teens relaxed, L resting his head on the back of a nearby chair while Kat made sure the baby was swallowing and not just spitting out the milk. Blissful silence filled the room.

It was almost five o'clock, so the other kids would soon flock into the kitchen to wait for Rodger to come and make their dinner. Kat wasn't hungry, and neither was L, but they didn't want to move yet.

"You were told by Wammy to go and get Near's things after speaking with me. How can a kid who remembers every damn member of a nationwide cartel forget to do something like that?" Kat demanded quietly after Near was halfway through his bottle. L looked up, his face a picture of revelation. The look soon faded to regret.

"I kept thinking I'd forgotten something, but it just wouldn't come to me... I'm sorry." He sounded sincere, so Kat accepted his apology. They had decided on giving Near his bath around half five, so they could get him into bed around half six after another bottle if he wanted it.

L was searching through the pile of baby things, his brows drawn. After a moment of studying something, he held it up to show her.

"What is this?" He asked. It was clear and shaped similarly to the end of a trumpet. What appeared to be a bottle was attached to the bottom, and L demonstrated how you could squeeze it. Kat felt her cheeks turn pink once she realised what it was.

"I-I think Wammy just bought whatever was suggested. We don't need that." She said awkwardly, looking away. She could feel L's puzzled stare burning into her.

"But what is it?" He asked again. Kat bit her lip, not wanting to reply. This was so embarrassing!

"It's not important, we don't need it."

She knew L was getting annoyed, and she could see him crossing his arms.

"Kat, tell me!" He insisted, and finally she gave in.

"It's a... You know... You put it on your boob..." L's dark grey eyes widened in understanding, a pink hue spreading across his cheeks. He put the breast pump down and bit his thumb.

"Why would Wammy get that? You can't lactate." L stated, looking her up and down. Kat felt her brows raise in indignation. How dare he imply she was under developed! At least she was the right size for her age!

"Maybe he thought you could, since your such a huge tit!" She hissed, making him pause for a moment, shocked. The look of surprise didn't last long, and soon he was bent over in a fit of laughter, his messy hair covering his face. Kat was not expecting that kind of reaction, and she couldn't help but smile ruefully.

"I-I-I'm a... So I can... Oh my god!" He couldn't get his words out, and it was the first time Kat had seen L actually behave his own age, not just in a glimpse, but in a full, humour filled moment. It was slightly heartwarming.

"Well yeah, you are." Kat insisted, checking to see how far from finished the baby was. Only an ounce left to go.

L had righted himself, reestablishing his sense of dignity. He looked like he was out of breath, his usually pale face pink. It was kind of cute. A smile still played on his lips, and his hair was still covering most of his eyes. He needed to get it cut.

"Ok, but why am I a tit? What did I do?" He seemed genuinely curious, and Kat realised he hadn't meant anything by his earlier comment. She shook her head, rolling her eyes.

"You just are." The baby had finished his bottle, so she took it out of his mouth and put it on the side. She would have to set up a shelf or something. Turning to L, she pointed to the pile of stuff.

"Is there a muslin in there? And clothes, and we'll need bath stuff and nappies, clothes for after... You know what, just give me the muslin for now." He handed one over, and she placed it over her shoulder, under Near's mouth, before starting to burp him. L watched her closely.

"How do you know to do that?" He asked, gathering the things she had mentioned and separating them from the pile. Kat smiled sadly, rubbing the baby's back.

"I had a little sister. I watched my mum do all this. She died before she turned three though. I was only eight." She told him sadly, remembering her siblings smiling face, so much like her own. They had the same dimples when they smiled, the same wisps of dark hair. Her sisters eyes had been dark brown, like one of hers. She would have been so beautiful.

"I'm sorry, it must have been hard." L almost whispered, watching her guardedly. She nodded, biting her lip.

"It was an accident. Mum was never the same. Dad got dragged into the cartel more and more. It was like he had nothing left to lose. Like I wasn't enough." She shook the depressing thoughts from her mind and grinned when she heard the small burp from Near. L chucked at the proud look on her face.

"Ok, bath time boys." She walked past L, heading up the stairs. He couldn't help but watch her with a growing sense of respect. They could do this. They could really look after this baby.


	4. Chapter 4

DN 4

Four

Two months later...

L was leaving. Kat was sat on his bed, Near curled up in her arms while he packed his bags. It was the first time he had left the country since they'd been given Near, and Kat was terrified. She was officially alone with the baby for the first time.

Though L wouldn't admit it, he was scared to leave her all alone. Not because he thought she couldn't handle it, but because he was scared she'd do perfectly. He didn't want her to not need him anymore. But his job was his job, and he would do it, even if it meant going to New York for two weeks. If the case took longer than that, he was coming home, regardless.

"Near's going to miss you while you're gone. He will want you to be there at bedtime tomorrow." Though they had worked out a schedule that worked for the both of them, they always put him to bed together. It didn't matter whose room he was sleeping in that night, they would always sit with him until he drifted off. Kat hoped it wouldn't put him off sleeping if L wasn't there.

"I'm sorry, but I can't not go, this is my job. One day, this will all be worth the pain. You wait, I'll be the worlds number one detective." The enthusiasm in his voice was contagious, and Kat found herself smiling. He wasn't passionate about much, but his career was always a subject that managed to get his blood pumping. It was inspiring how much he valued his future.

"Well, I look forward to it. How long until you have to leave?" Kat inquired. She had started thinking of L as her friend, not just her sometimes buddy. He had stuck around after her breakdown, and the fact it had taken almost a full six months for him to be willing to leave her again spoke volumes. Wammy hadn't questioned him, just waited until he was ready. He really was like L's father.

"It's a late flight, so I'd say another hour or so. I'll be here to put him to bed." L wandered away from his open closet to gently run his hand through Near's hair. He was growing so fast, and his one little tuft had turned into a full head of white hair. It was adorable.

"Good, I think I'd like one last night of sleep before the next two weeks of constant consciousness. You may be good at never sleeping, but I like to get my eight hours." Kat joked, getting a laugh from L. He rolled his slate coloured eyes and went back to packing. Both knew Kat rarely actually got eight hours of sleep, thanks to consistent nightmares, but they ignore that fact.

The other kids had been even weirder around Kat since L started hanging around her more. They seemed almost to hate her for that simple reason. She understood that to them, L was a god, but to her he was just her friend, and the boy who was co-raising a child with her. She still hadn't decided wether to answer to mummy or not. It scared her, and she felt as though it would be wrong to lead the child astray with the false information, but it wasn't like she could explain the situation to an infant.

While L was preparing to go, Kat gave Near a bath, then gave him a bottle in preparation for his bedtime. He had taken to the dummy they had tried him with, so she had made Wammy buy more for him, as well as new clothes and toys. He had a nursery ready for when he would move into his cot, but he was still sleeping soundly in his basket, so why fix something that's not broken? He was still so tiny anyway, Kat liked having someone with him at all times.

In truth, her life had started to revolve around the child she had agreed to raise, and at only thirteen, it scared her a bit. She should have been having a childhood, not raising a child! But if she looked back, Kat had never had a childhood. Her life had gone from one extreme to the other. One day she was the soon to be member of a huge drugs cartel, the next she was basically a mother.

Despite it all, she didn't regret taking on Near. She loved him with all her heart, and would for the rest of her life. She felt like her was hers, not an assignment. He was, for all intents and purposes, her baby.

When it came to bedtime, she went to get L. He could put off packing or whatever else he was doing to put the baby to bed. He followed her from his room down the hall to hers, lifted the basket off its stand to place it in the middle of the bed, then laid beside it. Kat rested Near inside, then laid on the other side of the basket, opposite L. They waited in silence for the baby to fall asleep, his soft breaths ad sucks of his dummy the only sound. He didn't take long, only ten minutes or so. Slowly, so not to jog him, Kat and L slipped of the bed and crept back into L's room, keeping both doors open so they'd hear if Near woke up. L flopped down on the small single bed, his eyes closed, his fingers rubbing his temples. He looked stressed, and Kat couldn't help but feel sympathy. He wanted the case, he just didn't want the location.

Kat sat on the floor beside the bed, her knees pulled to her chest, her chin resting against them. It was how she always sat, much like L in his crouching. She didn't like sitting with her legs flat on the floor, it didn't feel natural.

"Everything will be fine, nothing amazing is going to happen while you're gone. You will come home to the exact same thing you left, same arguments and all." She was attempting to comfort him, but it wasn't her strong suit. Even she could hear the echo of fear in her voice. L opened his eyes and bit his thumb.

"What if something happens and you need me? I don't know if I'd make it back fast enough..." He confessed, his slate orbs wide. Kat sighed, reaching out to rest her hand over his. She was worried too, but he didn't need to know that.

"L, I'm a resourceful girl, I can look after myself. You don't need to worry about me. If I need you, I'll call. I promise."

L nodded reluctantly, accepting her words. Roger would still be there anyway, so it wasn't like she was trapped in an world of children. She could find help is she needed it, she wasn't an idiot.

"Alright. I should be back by the first, no later." He checked the time on his alarm clock and jumped up.

"Shit, I'm gonna be late!" He grabbed his things in a rush, actually putting on a pair of beaten converse. Kat helped him gather his things and carry them downstairs. Wammy was waiting, his usual calm demeanour intact, his simple black bag and briefcase in hand. He smiled to the two as they hurried down the stairs, his blue eyes crinkling. He couldn't help but feel pride in the two. Both brilliant, both so ready to accomplish so much. He didn't know what Kat planned for her future, but he was certain she would follow L anywhere. The girl had a strong sense of loyalty about her, and he understood her feelings for the detective even if they didn't. They were both so young, but they'd catch on eventually.

"Best hurry, Lawliet, or we'll miss the flight." They were the only two people flying, so he knew the plane would wait, but L didn't. If he did, they'd never get there.

"Sorry Wammy, I lost track of time." L rarely apologised, but that meant when he did he meant it.

Kat followed them out to the car, helping them pack everything in. Wammy gave her a small wave before ducking into the drivers seat, but L waited behind. He turned to his friend and smiled awkwardly.

Was he meant to hug her? That's what normal friends did... But they weren't normal, and he wasn't sure how she'd take it. Probably best not to...

Before he could make up his mind, Kat threw her arms around him and pressed her face into his chest. For a moment he was too surprised to react. She had never been that bold! When he felt her pulling back, he quickly wrapped his arms around her and squeezed gently.

"I'll be back soon. I promise." He felt more than saw her nod her head, and let her pull away.

"Be careful, don't get too cocky. You may be a genius, but your not number one yet. And at least try to get some sleep every night, not just pass out wherever you happen to be." She sounded like his mother, and both blushed and looked away once they realised. She wanted him to be safe, and that meant he had to be responsible.

"I will, don't worry. Call me or Wammy if you need anything." He let his voice go lower, just floating above a whisper. "And if you just need us back, all you have to do is say."

Kat nodded her head and smiled, letting her hair fall in her face, almost hiding behind the long chocolate curls. L wanted to brush them back for some reason, but he held back. With one final goodbye, he climbed into the back of the car and gave Wammy the ok to drive.

Kat watched the black car leave, then wandered back into the orphanage, a strange empty feeling hollowing out her chest. She didn't know why she felt like that, it wasn't like he was gone forever. Maybe she just needed to sleep. Yeah, that's what it was.

She walked past the groups of kids, some looking her way, most ignoring her now she was alone. It was a blessing and a curse. Kat knew most of the kids wanted to beat her into her place, and L meant they wouldn't dare. But with L gone, she was pretty much defenceless. Rodger couldn't protect her all day, he was a busy man.

She entered her bedroom silently, changed into a pair of pyjama bottoms and a comfy top, then crawled into bed beside the basket with the still sound asleep baby.

She let herself drift off, her body naturally curling in on itself so she lay in the fetal position. It took a long time, but after a few hours she finally fell asleep.

A/N:

Hey guys, I haven't written a message yet, but I thought I'd write one now! My names Char, nice to meet you :) I'd like to thank the people that took the time to review my story already, I hope that you'll keep reading... Anyways, until next time!

KD


	5. Chapter 5

Five

Nine days. L had been away for nine long days. Kat had been forced to communicate with the other children, and some had realised they didn't hate her, but there were still so many that did... She hadn't eaten in four days because this kid Thomas had decided to put the kitchen under 'lockdown', her bedroom door had been painted in big red letters spelling out freak, and her favourite pair of underwear had been strung up on the roof. And to top it all off, Near had been a nightmare.

In the day, he was no different than usual, but at night... He never slept. He was constantly looking for L, waiting for him to come back. He missed him. So did Kat.

She needed him back, needed his help. Near wasn't a handful normally, but that was because she had L to share the load with. He had always been there for her, and she needed him yet again.

She felt her stomach grumble and winced, starving. She was so hungry she felt sick, her body weak. All Thomas had let her have was a bottle of water that she had to keep refilling.

Maybe she should call L... No, that thought was ridiculous. She wasn't a baby, she should be able to defend herself!

Near was starting to moan, hungry also, and she had put him off long enough. He had to have his bottle, it was almost time for his nap.

Reluctantly, Kat picked up the baby and shuffled down the halls, hurrying to the kitchen. Near watched her, his light grey eyes wide and innocent. He couldn't understand why she was so afraid, he would just be thinking of his late bottle.

"I'm sorry baby, I know you're hungry. I am too." She kissed his cheek softly and took a deep breath before pushing the kitchen door open. Thomas was reclining across the table, his dirty orange hair slicked back in an attempt to look hard. The only thing he had on his side was his size. He was bloody huge. He stood at a towering six foot, his body bulging out in every direction. Kat scowled at him as she started toward the fridge. Roger was struggling with being in charge of all of the children, so some rules had started to slip... That's how Thomas was managing to get away with the crap he was pulling.

"Where d'you think you're goin'?" He demanded, his beady eyes boring into the smaller girl. She ignored him, opening the fridge and grabbing a bottle of water. She then crossed to the cabinet on the other side of the room and pulled out the formula. Near cooed happily when he saw the artificial milk, his lips pulling up in a heartwarming grin. He really was adorable.

As Kat turned to place the bottle in the microwave, she was stopped by a pair of huge pasty hands. Thomas snatched the bottle out of her hands and sneered down at her, his crooked teeth protruding over his bottom lip.

"I said no food. That means no food." He hissed, holding the bottle out of her reach.

"That's not for me, is it idiot?" She growled, trying and failing to snatch back the bottle. He laughed in her face.

"You aren't having it, and neither is he. L's not here to protect you anymore, so it's just you and me." Thomas pushed her, sending her back hard into the counter. Near jumped and started to cry.

"You're an arsehole, you know that?" She yelled, holding Near tighter. Thomas just rolled his eyes.

"That's too bad for you."

Rage filled the small girl, her whole body shaking. She grit her teeth and tried to calm herself.

"Thomas, don't bring him into this. Please, give me the bottle. He's only a baby, this is cruel." She reasoned, her voice strained. Thomas looked into her miss-matched eyes indifferently.

"No." He replied simply. That was it. Kat stormed from the room, straight into the living room. Hannah, a girl with dark skin and green eyes was sat on the sofa, her eyes trained on the tv. Kat said nothing, just dumped a crying Near into her lap and left as quickly as she had entered.

Thomas was laughing his arse off on the table again, the bottle still in his big fat hand. Kat said nothing to him, just walked over to the cupboard that held the pots and pans. She was sick of being pushed around, first by her family, then by the cartel, and finally this prick. She pulled out the largest pan she could find, and still silent, she smashed it across the elder boys face.

He fell to the floor in a rush of pained screams and hurried movements. Kat followed him mercilessly. She straddled him, dropping the pan and punching him as hard as she could. Blood burst out from his nose and he swung up in self defence. He connected with her jaw, but she hardly felt the pain. She had taken more than one beating in her life, and that pathetic brat would not take her out.

Thomas pushed her off with much effort, just managing to sit up before she was on him again. She'd broken his nose for sure, but she wasn't done. She had been a doormat for years, taken all the shit people have her, but she would not sit back at let some massive freak starve her baby.

"Get off me you crazy bitch!" Thomas cried, swinging again and this time hitting her in the eye. Kat grinned sadistically, her fists still pounding the boy, not even caring where she hit as long as it landed.

"Okay, I give! I give! You win!" Thomas held up his hands, and slowly, Kat lowered her own. He was bleeding heavily, his cheeks and eyes already swelling. She couldn't have been looking much better, but she was used to it. For all his reputation, Thomas was still weaker than her when it came to it. He stared at her, his small features contorted in fear.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He demanded. Kat laughed, her head falling back as the cold notes burst from her throat.

"I'm broken." She replied, her grin still in place. She was starving and exhausted, her nerves frayed, yet she still had her intelligence. So she decided the best way she could get through that boys thick skull was to tell him the truth.

"What do you mean you're broken?" He was winded, pained, yet still no less cocky. His arrogant tone still remained.

"I mean just that. I'm not right. I don't think like a kid should, and I don't even want to. At thirteen years old I'm basically a mother, and I've seen more than you would ever wish to see. I grew up with drug dealers and murderers at my table. I fought for money and I took a beating for less. I can't sleep at night without nightmares, and I don't even want to think about my future. But do you want to know something amazing?" She leant in conspiratorially, like she was sharing a secret. Thomas nodded his head reluctantly.

"Yeah."

Kat nodded, leaning back and threading her hands together.

"I'm still better than you." Thomas blanched.

"I don't need to have millions of friends, and I don't need a huge ego either. I am better than you because I could be worse. I could go down the road you're going down, become a bully, a sadist. I could throw away all of the opportunities I have to feel that tiny rush of power when I put down someone smaller than me. But I don't. I never will either. The only way I can explain this to you is by example. I haven't eaten a bite in four days, and I would have taken more! But you even try to harm my baby... Well, here we are. Do you understand?" She watched as the boy thought over her words, then nodded his big ginger head. His hair was no longer slicked back, now covering his forehead in greasy orange tendrils. Both of their clothes were wrinkled, and both had drops of blood on them. Slowly, Kat rose, leaning heavily against the table. Reaching down, she offered Thomas a hand. He recoiled, then looked up at her, stunned. What the hell?

"I don't end fights on a bad note, otherwise the next one will be worse." At her words, Thomas reached up and took her offered hand, pulling himself up beside her. He had a melancholy air about him, almost like he didn't know what he felt. Kat couldn't say she cared.

Picking up the bottle he had dropped, Kat went back to her everyday routine, heating up the formula and testing it on her wrist. Before leaving to fetch Near, she looked to the bruised elder boy. He was prodding his nose, wincing. Kat sighed, hating herself for the words she knew were going to leave her mouth.

"Look, let me give Near this, then I'll come and clean you up. I don't think it's that bad, it will feel worse than it is." She waited for the violent 'piss off' from the boy, but it didn't come. Instead, he nodded, running a hand through his hair.

"I'll go get the med-kit." He told her, leaving. It was Kat's turn to be stunned. He agreed? Really? Wow.

She went to the living room and explained to an amazed room of kids what happened. She gave Near his bottle, trying to avoid getting blood on him, then gave him back to Hannah, asking her to watch him for another half hour. She was happy to, loving the whole baby-vibe.

Kat found Thomas with the med-kit and promptly cleared both of them up. Her lip was split, and she'd have a black eye, but it was nothing too serious. Thomas apologised for being so cruel, having had a serious think about his actions. Kat had to remind herself he was mentally just a kid, though he was bigger on the outside. He saw the world as a giant playground, and everyone in it his toys. An apology meant a lot.

She then put Near down for his nap, took a shower, then went back to the kitchen. Someone (Roger) had cleaned up the mess she and Thomas had made, and a plate of sandwiches and crisps sat on the side. A note told her it was for her, and identifying the orphanage managers writing, she took the food to the table. She made herself eat slowly, knowing if she wolfed it down like she wanted to she would be sick. Still, she was done in ten minutes.

After Near woke from his nap, his crankiness seemed to have faded, his cheery personality returning. She played with him in his nursery, getting out his new toys and letting him play with whatever he liked. It was like nothing had happened. Time went by a lot faster, and suddenly it was the day L was meant to be home.

The kids all seemed excited, even though the detective never gave any of them the time of day. Maybe they were just hopeful, or curious. Probably both.

Thomas had been almost nonexistent for the last few days, but Kat wasn't sure why. She wasn't his only victim, and all she had to done was give him a broken nose. But his change of heart wasn't the worst thing that could have happened, considering the fact that she had basically assaulted him with a frying pan. Good thing that he was an idiot. His skill was in building. The overgrown moron was a beautiful welder, his metal work amazing.

Near was having his nap, and Kat was working on a rubix-cube Wammy gave her for Christmas. It had been completed four times, but it didn't hurt to start over. She needed some mental stimulation.

There was a knock at her bedroom door, making her jump. Looking out the window she saw the same black car that had left two weeks ago, and her heart lept in excitement. She jumped up from her place on the floor and ran to the door, flinging it open. In the back of her mind, she praised herself for managing to get all of the red paint off. There he was, the same as ever, yet the circles under his eyes were larger, and he looked paler. L.

"Hi! You're finally back!" Kat stage whispered, trying not to wake the sleeping Near.

L was staring at her face, noting all the cuts and bruises, the swollen eye and split lip. He pushed into the room and backed her into her desk chair, gently putting a hand to her face.

"What the hell happened? Who did this?" He demanded, inspecting the healing wounds. Kat rolled her eyes, pouting.

"Hello Kat, it's nice to see you, how have you been?" She mimicked L's deep voice and pushed his hand away.

"I'm serious, Katherine. Who did this?" He crossed his arms, vengeance in his eyes. Kat glowered at the use of her full name. She wasn't his responsibility!

"I got in a fight. I started it actually. You'll know when you see him, and you'll see who won. I don't need you to baby me, Lawliet." She froze when she heard Near shuffling from his place on the bed. She hadn't bothered putting him in his basket, just wrapped him up on her bed. He was watching them closely, his eyes wide. A massive smile pulled at his lips as he watched L, and it melted Kat's heart. He'd missed him so much.

"Da! Da, da, da!" The words hit L like a slap in the face. He stared at the little boy, his tiny arms reaching out to him. This wasn't right.

"He missed you, wouldn't sleep for days... He was a nightmare." Kat ran a hand through her hair and saw L biting his thumb.

"What's wrong?" She asked quietly, worried by his strange reaction. L said nothing for a good few minutes, just staring at the gurgling baby before him. Near was still waiting for him to pick him up.

"I was gone for fourteen days. How the hell, in only fourteen days, do you get beaten to a pulp, lose at least a stone, and Near start thinking I'm his father?" He looked to her as though she had the answers. She shrugged, none the wiser.

"I can answer the first two. I lost weight because I didn't eat anything for four days, and I got a few bruises because I beat the kid for trying to move on to Near. I don't know when he started thinking of you as his dad, but you're the closest thing he's got to one, so I wouldn't be too worried. Also, it's not exactly a stone, is it? Don't be dramatic." She waited for him to respond, but he just looked sick. Slowly, as if in a daze, L walked to the bed and picked up the wriggling child, holding him close to his chest. Near smiled from ear to ear, looking to Kat as if to make sure she could see. His expressive eyes seemed to scream 'look, he's back! My daddy's back!' Kat bit her lip anxiously. He still hadn't spoken.

"That's it, I'm not leaving you here alone again. I swear, I'll kill Thomas." He then gave Near to Kat and walked out of the room. Kat's eyes widened, shocked. What the hell? She trailed after him, her teeth chewing on her lip.

L was on a mission. He knew Thomas had done that to Kat, and he didn't care that she apparently started it. The kid was going to feel the anger L felt, probably on a physical level.

He stormed into Thomas' room, not bothering to knock and making the little bastard cry out in shock. Kat wandered in after him, placing the baby into the arms of a passing boy. He looked confused, but took him, stopping to watch.

"What do you think I'm here about, Thomas?" L's voice was deadly calm, like the ocean before a storm. Kat flinched at the hidden tone.

Thomas stared at L, dumbfounded, his beady little eyes as wide as they could go. L had never even _looked_ at him before.

"I-I don't know..."

"Yes, you do. Now, tell me. Why am I here, Thomas?" Sweat broke out across the boys forehead, and Kat saw him swallow hard.

"Because Kat beat me up?" He shot Kat an accusing look, but L slammed his fist down on the boys desk, pulling his attention back to him.

"Not quite. I don't care if you go around acting like you own the place. I don't care if you pick of the other kids. What I care about is her!" He pointed at Kat, then at Near behind her.

"Those two are MY responsibility, and I want to make it abundantly clear. You so much as look at either of them the wrong way, and you'll have me to deal with. Trust me Thomas, I'm much stronger than I look, and if she can break your nose, I can kill you." The boys had gathered quite a crowd, all leaning in around Kat to see into the room. At his threat, some backed away so not to be touching her. Great, now they wouldn't even dare look at her, thanks L.

"Do you understand me, or do I have to dumb it down?" Thomas shook his head so fast it was a blur. L finally nodded, turning away from the pathetic lump. He took Kat by the arm and snatched Near out of the boys hands, leaving the room.

He was not going to worry as much as he had in the last two weeks ever again, especially when he saw he was right to do so.

He took them to his room, pushed Kat inside, then locked the door after him. His eyes were black, and he almost appeared to have grown. Kat was glad his fury hadn't been placed apon her.

"L, what the hell was all that? You seriously need to get some anger management if that's your normal reaction!" Her voice was breathy and small, intimidated. He had scared her.

"I'm sorry... I've never done that before..." He ran his hands though his hair, stressed. He had never been so angry with anyone before, and honestly, he was surprised he didn't kill the kid. How dare he hit Kat? And try to start on Near! He was shaking he was so angry.

"L, calm down. We're both fine, don't worry. Just take a deep breath, ok?" She put Near on the bed and put her small hands on his shoulders. He looked down at them and saw her knuckles were badly bruised. To think of it, Thomas had looked much worse than her. She had beaten him.

"Why didn't you eat for days?" He asked softly, looking into her unusual eyes. She sighed, looking down.

"Thomas put the kitchen on lockdown... I didn't want to look weak and beg." L groaned, his brows drawing together.

"Why didn't you call me?" He sounded pained, and the hurt look in his eyes was like a slap to the face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want you to have to fight my battles for me. I handled it, L, I really did. Nobody messes with my kid, no matter how big they are." She was fierce and fearless, and it made L just want to wrap her in bubble wrap and hide her away from the world. It was always the brave ones that met a horrible end, and he couldn't bare it if that happened to her.

"Well, can you promise this won't happen again? Those kids aren't even meant to know what I look like, and now they know what matters to me... God, that was stupid!" L slapped himself on the side of the head, making Kat jump. She grabbed his hand before he could do it again, pulling his chin up so he couldn't look away.

"Lawliet, for once, shut the fuck up. You were defending your family. Yes, we're family now. I owe you my life, and I don't even need to explain Near. We need you, but we aren't defenceless, that's what you need to understand, alright? I'll talk to Thomas, clear all this up, but first, you're going to get into bed and get some sleep." He tried to argue, but Kat covered his mouth with one slender finger.

"No arguments, I wasn't asking. Go, now." L seemed almost inclined to refuse, but he didn't, just crawled over to his bed, handed her Near, then climbed in. He was exhausted, stressed, but starting to feel better. Kat could fix everything, and for once, L gave up control to the younger girl. She knew what he needed, and had no problem giving it to him.

He was asleep before Kat left the room, closing the door gently. She would explain to Thomas, clean up L's mess. Because that's what she was born to do.


	6. Chapter 6

Six

Two years later...

Katherine Wake had had enough. The baby was screaming, L was having a breakdown, the newest additions, Matt and Mello, were fighting over a video game loudly, and the room she had just finished cleaning was a mess. She ran a hand through her long brown hair, pushing it out of her face.

Wammy had set them up in their own private section of the orphanage just after Mello arrived, claiming the unusual little family needed their own space. L had agreed, though Kat wasn't too happy. It meant she was responsible for two little boys, plus the big one day next to her, and when Matt came...

If anyone who new her before was to look at her now... God, the things they would say! 'Oh, Katherine, look at you! So domesticated!' Or 'Wow, Kat! Who the hell knocked you up?' Because that's how she felt. She was a teenage mother who had never even had a boyfriend. Her children were not her own, and most of the time they ran wild.

Matt was a tech genius, hand him any broken appliance and he could fix it in seconds.

Mello was the more emotional one, and Kat knew he had a dark side. He was a bully, but could be so sweet... He was like L, so smart, but more emotionally invested than he should be... honestly, she wasn't much better.

Then there was Near. At only three years old, he could have full, coherent conversations, read, write, and complete practically impossible puzzles. L claimed that one day, Near could be better than himself.

Kat loved her boys, but she needed time away... Some time to act her age. She hadn't had a moment to herself in three years! At nearly sixteen she should have been out with her friends, gushing over boys, or girls, whichever she was feeling at the time. She should have been preparing for her prom, the biggest issue in her life wether she had passed her Lit exam. But she'd never had that option. From birth her pathway in life had been simple: marry one of the cartels leaders and have lots of little drug-selling babies. Then L came along and she had a way out. She became his parter, his friend, and adoptive mother of three boys. But still... She was so young...

"Ok, enough!" She cried, slamming her hand down on the coffee table beside her. All eyes flew to her, expressions ranging from fear to confusion to anger.

"What's wrong?" L asked cautiously, rising from his crouched position on the sofa. He had been mumbling to himself about his latest case, probably freaking her out.

"Do you really want to know, L?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips. She has blossomed in the last three years, transforming from a skinny little girl into a young woman. Her curves had developed in the last year, her breasts growing much larger than anyone had expected. She was still so petite, they stuck out much more so than was necessary. She had managed to grow to about five foot four, and her hair reached the bottom of her back. Her face had lost its baby fat, showing her delicate bone structure and defined jaw. Her lips were naturally pouted and her eyes wide, framed by inky lashes. One eye shone a brilliant violet/blue, while the other was deep brown, darker than her hair. She was beautiful and striking, and so fucking done with the boys shit.

"Of course." L replied simply, taking in her aggressive posture. He tried to straighten up as she often told him to, patting his back to recover his slouch. L knew when not to mess with Kat, and now was one of those times.

"Alright, fine, I'll tell you. Near has been screaming for an hour, L, a whole fucking hour! Matt won't let Mello play the red player, and Mello won't let Matt have the power up. The house is a mess, though I only cleaned it this morning, and you haven't moved for thirty minutes! What am I, a slave? Am I expected to do all the cleaning, all the cooking, then baby all of you on top? Hell no! L, you are meant to help me, not sit there and watch, mumbling about your bloody case! And it couldn't be more simple either, even I know who did it, and I haven't read a single file!" Kat took a deep breath, her rant finished. L was staring, wide eyed at her. Near had stopped crying, and Matt and Mello had dropped the game. Kat looked between them all, defeated.

"I'm just a kid too, you know..." She whispered the words, but she might as well have screamed them. L sagged, looking back at the last few weeks. He'd been so involved in his case, he hadn't helped out once. And Kat had just taken the extra workload, held on day by day until finally... She snapped. Guilt wrapped itself around his chest, suffocating him. He was meant to protect her, not hurt her.

Matt felt bad, so he let Mello take the game with the red player, then Mello gave him the power up.

Near got up from his place on the floor and started putting away the toys he had pulled out in his tantrum, placing the pillows back in the sofa and straightening the rug. He'd watched Kat do it enough times before.

"I'm sorry, Kat, I didn't realise..." L didn't know what to say, and Kat shook her head.

"It doesn't matter, L. I knew what I was getting myself into when we moved here." With one last look at the boy who she owed her life, Kat left the room, closing the door softly behind her. She needed to lie down, needed to be alone for a while. L could watch the boys, and if he didn't, well, that was just too bad.

Kat locked the door of her room and collapsed onto the bed, looking around the room.

The walls were painted soft green, the floor dark cherrywood. A large window looked out onto the back garden, framed by cherry blossom pink curtains. Her bed was a simple single, the sheets matching the theme of the room. She had a set of wooden end tables, a chest of draws, wardrobe and desk, all the same wood as the floor. Her favourite part of the room wasn't even hers. L had given her an easel Wammy bought him back in the day, before he knew he wanted to be a detective. It was beautifully crafted, and sturdy too! She loved it with all her heart, and kept it in pristine condition.

She needed a game plan. She couldn't go back to trying to live around the kids. She was brilliant too, and it wasn't fair that everything was dropped on her just because she was a girl. Just because she had Near. Crossing to her desk, Kat pulled out a piece of paper and a pen, drawing up a chart. On one side she wrote her own name, on the other she wrote L's, and between she wrote Wammy's. She then labeled the days of the week, Monday to Sunday, a box for each. There was four columns, giving her a full month.

On Wednesdays, the boys would be with Wammy. On Saturdays, they'd be with L. She would take them on Mondays, and the rest of the days would be halved. She finished up her chart, then grabbed another piece of paper, this time writing the boys names, and instead of just the days of the week, Kat also listed chores. She was sick of cleaning up after everyone, so she was going to split the workload. She could deal with giving L chores in person.

Matt was given laundry on Tuesday, washing up on Wednesday, bed-making on Thursday, and dusting on Friday.

Mello had washing up on Monday, bed-making on Tuesday, hoovering on Wednesday, and laundry on Thursday.

Near, as the baby, had easier jobs. Nothing electric involved. On Saturday he made the beds, on Sunday he did the washing up, on Monday he dusted, and on Tuesday he was to tidy his bedroom. The other two would do it themselves regularly, but Near had a tendency to allow his room to become a toy cemetery, the fallen soldiers lying wherever he dropped them.

Kat would sort out between L and herself who did everything else. It was more to get the kids to help than to make her life easier.

She'd been gone for about an hour, and she finally felt as though she could walk back into the living room and remain sane.

Carrying her two sheets of paper, Kat looked around the thick wooden door, checking for the boys.

L was crouched on the sofa, Near leaning against him as they watched Spongebob. Matt and Mello were playing silently, only elbowing each other now and again. No tears, no screaming, just... Silence.

L noticed her standing in the doorway and rose from his seat, indicating Near stay where he was. The white haired boy nodded, going back to his show.

"I need to talk to you." L whispered, leading her away from the room and into the dining room. They sat at the grand wooden table, L crouching, Kat crossing one leg under her. L's slate eyes regarded her closely, looking for the tiniest hint of anger. There was nothing, so he started to speak.

"Kat, I'm sorry for being so useless. I was so caught up in my case... It won't happen again. However, I am disappointed that you let yourself become so stressed before saying anything. You know if you need anything, ever, all you need to do is ask!" L's voice remained calm and cool through his whole speech, his gaze trained in Kat. She nodded, placing a hand over his.

"I know, it was a mistake, I should have said something sooner. I do, in fact, need a few things from both you and Wammy, and though I will present this as a request, I'm sure your smart enough to know it's not." Kat handed him the rotor she had drawn up with the children's timetable, then the chore sheet. L read through them both, one brow arched.

"This is like what we did when we got Near?" He sounded unsure, so Kat nodded, pointing to his name.

"We can move this around, but I want each of us to have them for a certain amount of hours a week. I love those boys L, but I want my life back. I feel like I'm thirty, not fifteen." L frowned, thinking. Most of the children who had been there when Kat first arrived had left, either by being adopted or by turning eighteen. L was eighteen in a few months, but he wouldn't be leaving. Wammy was his family, and the orphanage his home. He wouldn't be going anywhere yet.

That meant it was only him and Kat over the age of thirteen, and that left him responsible for keeping her entertained socially. Sure the other kids were all brilliant, but they were still kids. Besides, this had been on his mind for a while.

"I have a proposal." L announced. Kat leant forward, intrigued. L rarely offered ideas outside of his cases, and even then, most he kept to himself.

"What is we went out for the night, just the two of us, no kids? I'll get Wammy to babysit." Kat held up her hand, shaking her head.

"L, I haven't left the orphanage since I got here, and you've never gone for a night out in your life... Where would we even go?" She loved the idea, but as always her mind got in the way. L was nearly eighteen, and she was nearly sixteen, they should be able to go out and do what they wanted. But still...

"So? We can go anywhere, I'm L, my name alone opens doors." He didn't mean to sound big headed, to him it was simply a fact. He'd pretty much done it, become number one detective in the world. He was still legally a minor, but he was only a step away from controlling every law enforcement agency in the world. He had become the crutch of justice, solving the unsolvable with his unorthodox methods. And Kat had been there for it all. She watched him while he conferred with the officials via webcam, never showing his face, tied up the loose ends that L just couldn't grasp, and ultimately kept the boy functioning. Without her, he probably wouldn't be more than a pile of skin an bones, forever conscious. But she wouldn't have him any other way.

"Your name maybe, but not your face..." She wasn't sure, and would Wammy put the boys to bed properly? Would he know to take the chocolate bars out of Mello's room? Or to take the games console away from Matt? Or to check under Near's bed for monsters? She wanted to go, but she had to put her boys first.

"Kat, the boys will be fine, don't worry about them! Look, how about we go down to London for the night? It won't take long for us to get there, and we can do anything once we get there... It'll be nice to get out of the house..." She couldn't believe it, L wanted to go! He wanted them to go out together!

Slowly, Kat gave him a small smile, her eyes wide. She couldn't believe it, L, her L, wanted to go outside!

"Alright, but you pay." She grinned as she turned to leave, going back to her room to get changed. L laughed, running a hand through his hair.

"Obviously, what kind of date would it be if I didn't?"


	7. Chapter 7

Seven

The date started off just like any other. L took them to the movie theatre, bought the tickets, picked out a mountain of sweets for the duration of the film, and lead her through to their seats. Kat was nervous, but she didn't let herself show it, keeping her face passive.

L felt much the same. He wasn't good with people. He knew how their hormones worked, and all the science-y stuff, but he'd never been close to another person before. Not like he was with Kat.

When the movie ended, they rose from their seats and headed outside the theatre. Kat was babbling about how it was totally unfair how the main character was blamed for everything, her miss-matched eyes wide and animated. L felt himself smiling down at her as she waved her arms around, totally lost in her ramblings.

"Don't you think?" She looked up at him expectantly, and L blushed.

"Um... Yeah, totally."

Kat laughed, rolling her eyes. She loved how she was the only person who could make L blush, and found it cute how he was so blatantly staring at her. He was just as new to this sort of thing as she was.

"L, I actually want to know what you thought of the movie." His blush deepened, but he nodded.

"I feel like it was sort of rushed. Like they wanted to fit in as much stuff as possible in two hours." Kat agreed, continuing her point from earlier.

She had worried about the kids, but she trusted Wammy, and knew he would keep them in line. Near would be asleep way before they got back, but Mello and Matt might not be. They liked to pretend to be asleep so they could play games in the middle of the night.

"What do you want for dinner? There's an Italian place around the corner, and I've been told it's not bad." L indicated the general direction, pointing a pale hand.

"Alright, but what will you eat? You can't just eat desert." Kat had been trying to get him to be more adventurous with his food intake lately. She'd managed to make him eat bacon and chicken a few times, and he liked French fries, but still, it was hard to feed him. L rolled his large, slate coloured eyes.

"I'll read the menu, it's not like I can't eat anything but sweets. It's just a preference, and it helps keep up with calories." He lead her to the restaurant, holding the door for her awkwardly. Though they both knew it was a date, they hadn't actually addresses it yet, just going with the flow.

"Thanks." Kat said awkwardly, ducking under his arm to pass. A waiter was already stationed at the door, quickly leading them to a table near the back. L pulled out her chair for her before sitting down, and Kat couldn't help but laugh.

"What?" L asked, confused. He was only following etiquette, what was so funny.

"Nothing, just you." He frowned, his gentle brow creasing. It only made Kat laugh harder.

"I don't understand, what have I done?" L asked, biting on the tip of his thumb. As far as he knew, he'd followed the general list of rules for a date. He's been polite, gentlemanly, and behaved as best he knew how. So what had he done wrong?

Kat must have seen something in his face, because the laughter ceased, her miss-matched eyes softening.

"L, you've done nothing wrong. It's just strange to see you acting so... Normal. You're even sitting on the chair properly!" A light blush covered the pale boys cheeks, his slate coloured eyes falling to his lap.

"Wammy said I should, that it might embarrass you if I sat like I usually do, and if I behaved as I do at home."

Kat sighed, shaking her head from side to side. God, he was adorable. He looked so lost, like a date was the most alien thing in the world to him. He could solve any mystery you threw at him, other than how to understand other people.

"You don't embarrass me, L. I like how you're not like everybody else. You're unique."

L managed to smile softly, his brow relaxing and his usual posture returning. He'd been sat so rigidly all night, forcing himself straight... He felt like he'd been working out. Kat bit back a laugh when she saw the change in L's face.

"Better?" She asked, her voice announcing her amusement. L nodded, blush fading.

After reading through the menu they managed to decide on a meal each. Kat chose a chicken pasta with garlic bread, while L picked out a cheese pizza. They sat in silence while they waited, neither sure what to say. Finally, Kat broke the silence.

"So... The boys have been progressing really well lately, haven't they?" She was grasping at straws, and they both knew it. L nodded his head slightly, inspecting the younger girls face. She was so pretty, but it was like she didn't even know it. Her hair was always pulled into her face, and her eyes seemed hooded. It was like she was scared to show herself.

"Why do you hide your face? Your very attractive, it's not like you're deformed." He stated it casually, but he really wanted to know the answer. Kat couldn't hide the blush that coloured her pale cheeks. He thought she was attractive!

"I- I don't hide my face! See!" She pointed to her face, circling it with her finger. L shook his head, leaning forward.

"No, you've not hidden yourself from me, but what about everyone else? You style your hair as though it's a shield. I want to know why."

Kat shrugged, biting her lip. Why couldn't he ask her normal questions? Like what her favourite colour was, or what music she liked. But he knew all that, and when she thought about it, there was very little he didn't know.

"Well, I uh, I don't care about any of them. Why do they need to see me? I grew up with my head down, L, it's natural to me..." Her words struck him. She cared about him? In what way? Like she cared for the boys, for Wammy? Or how she cared for no other?

"I think I understand... Thank you for telling me the truth." She smiled at him softly, her hand reaching out to rest on his.

"I always tell you the truth, L. Always."

She was right, she did. If she felt like she was better of not telling him something, she never lied. She would avoid subjects, but never outright tell him something untrue.

"I know." He took a bite of his pizza, unsure of how he felt about it. It didn't taste bad, it just wasn't what he was used to. Kat dug into her food, no worries. By the time L had eaten three slices, she had finished her meal, the plate clean baring a slice of garlic bread. She pushed it towards him, an encouraging smile on her face.

"Go on, try it. You don't have to eat it if you don't like it."

L picked up the bread between his thumb and pointer finger, eyeing it mistrustfully. It smelt strange, and looked weird... But Kat wanted him to try it. So, taking a deep breath, he held the bread to his lips, taking a small bite. Flavour exploded in his mouth, surprising him. It was like the pizza, he didn't know how to feel. He definitely preferred the sweets he usually ate, but still... It could have been worse.

"So? What do you think?" Kat asked, looking like a mother who'd just seen her child graduate. It was strange how proud of him she was for such a small feat.

"It's... Not as bad as I was expecting. I don't think I want the rest though." Kat nodded, taking the offered food and taking a large bite. She wasn't shy around L, he was her friend first and foremost, but the fact they were on a date...

"L, what are we?" She asked, a small frown shaping her delicate features. L didn't even look up, just pulled another slice of pizza off his plate and placed it in his mouth.

"We are a pair of male and female humans. I am a detective and you are the last remaining member of an infamous drug cartel." He answered simply, biting down. Kat rolled her eyes, crossing her arms.

"No, L, I meant what are we to each other." That caught his attention. He looked up, his tired slate orbs meeting her coal and violet.

"I'm not sure how to answer that. Is this a question of our current situation, or the one I perceive for the future?" Kat's brows shot up.

"Perceive for the future? What do you mean?"

"I mean the way I see that the future is going to turn out. Simply, what I think and want to happen." Kat thought for a minute.

"I want the answer to both."

L sighed, rolling his eyes this time. "Always so demanding, miss Wake." But he would do as she asked. Straightening considerably, L began, his tone never changing.

"Personally, right now I acknowledge you as my friend, partner in both my career and my duty to raise the three boys, and my housemate. But, as you may have noticed, this is a date. I am lead to believe that you only willingly engage in such activities with an individual you wish to enter a committed relationship with. I wish to do such a thing with you. I believe we 'level each other out'. We have compatible personalities, similar interests, and almost equal intelligence." Kat's heart fell. He was thinking of this more as a convenience than a real relationship. They were 'compatible' and had 'similar interests'. She knew he would see the sadness in her eyes so she looked down.

"Is that what you see this as, a reasonable relationship?" Her voice was low, soft. L could hardly hear her over the notice in the restaurant. But he could see the defeat in the set of her shoulders, and hurried to make it better.

"You haven't let me finish. All of those things are a bonus. They make being with you much easier. But they're not the reasons why I would want to be. You challenge me, Kat. You put your heart into everything you do, and do it well. You have a strong mind and even stronger soul. Being compatible is just a pleasant surprise. I would want to be with you even if you were an illiterate, insane, possibly criminal idiot. I like you, not our similarities." Kat looked up in surprise, her heart stopping. L never spoke so openly. He was honest with her, but she knew he was a renowned liar, and it was hard to tell if he was being truthful all the time. Her face turned serious, her hand clamping onto his.

"I swear to god L Lawliet, if you are lying to me-"

"What would I gain from doing all this just to lie to you? I only lie to get what I want, but I don't have to lie here." He gave her hand a gentle squeeze, watching as her cheeks turned pink.

"So, this is real? You want to be, what, girlfriend and boyfriend?" It was L's turn to blush. A small smile pulled at his lips and for once his teeth were visible.

"Yeah."

Kat sat back, shocked. She wasn't expecting that from L, not at all. He was her friend, her hero. He saved her from a life of hell, gave her a home and a family. He gave her so much, and now he was offering her even more.

"L, you know how screwed up I am, are you sure this is what you want? Don't just tell me what I want to hear, I want the absolute truth." Her voice was weak, breathy. She'd never had to do this before, and it hurt. What if he turned his back on her? What if he changed his mind? She wasn't sure she'd be able to go back to how they were.

"Katherine, stop being stupid, you're better than that. Of course I want to be with you. We're already basically married, just minus the intimacy! Plus..." He leant across the table to whisper in her ear. "Why do you think I bought you dinner first?"

He was joking, they both knew it, and the totally un-L comment made both of them laugh. The tension slowly started fading, the two regaining their usual comfortable atmosphere.

"Can I get you anything else?" A waiter appeared, taking their empty plates. Kat nodded, pointing to L.

"He'll have the strawberry shortcake, and I'll have the vanilla ice cream, please." She knew what he liked, and knew his eating habits. Strawberry shortcake was one of his all-time favourite things to eat, and she could see the satisfaction on his pale face as the waiter nodded and left with an overly flamboyant flourish.

"Only vanilla? I thought you were all about 'testing the limits' and 'trying new things'." L mocked, a brow raised. Kat pulled a mock-serious face, crossing her arms.

"Hey, don't diss vanilla. Sometimes it's nice to stick with what you know." She winked, before reaching around the table and pulling L's phone out of his pocket. She was the only person who could ever get away with that, and she knew it. L watched, curious.

"What are you doing?" Kat held up a finger, silencing him. She dialled quickly, holding the phone to her ear. After a moment, she spoke.

"Hey, Wammy... Yeah, we're fine. Yes. Yes. Alright, can you put Mello on the phone? No, he's not asleep." She smiled fondly as the old man walked up to Mello's room, knocking on the door. After a muffled conversation, the phone was handed to Mello.

"Hello?" The boy was hesitant, worried he'd be in trouble for being up so late. Kat sighed, resting her elbow on the edge of the table and supporting her head with her hand.

"Is Near in bed yet? I mean in bed asleep, not playing Lego or something." Mello didn't reply immediately. Finally, after quite a bit of shuffling, the sound of a door being cracked open was heard.

"He's out. You want me to check Matt too?" Kat made a sound of approval, leading to more shuffling and the sound of another door opening.

"He's pretending."

"Give him the phone." Kat waited for the eldest to hand over the phone, then had to wait for the Middle boy to actually speak into it.

"Hey, why did you get Mello to wake me up?" Matt was about as convincing as a cat playing a dog. Kat held the phone out to L, a resigned look on her face.

"L, explain to Matt why a seven year old shouldn't be awake at-" she checked the time, "eleven twenty three at night."

L took the phone in two fingers, looking at it before holding it to his ear.

"Hello? Yes, it's L. Matt, your seven years old, you should be asleep by now. No, you weren't. Mello is right, he gets to stay up later than you. You stay up later than Near!" L sighed, holding out the phone. Kat took it, smiling at L's obvious distain.

"Matt, I don't care what excuse you're giving, if I get home and you're not dead to the world, you won't wake up in the morning, am I clear?" She would never hurt any of them, but they didn't need to know that. The threat worked, Matt agreeing to go to sleep before handing the phone back to Mello. Mello agreed to go to bed once he knew that they were definitely coming home soon, then gave the device back to Wammy. The old man sounded sheepish once he spoke.

"I thought they were asleep, they were all so quiet..."

"Don't worry, Wammy, they're tiny evil geniuses. We won't be long, I promise. We'll see you soon." Before she could hang up, Wammy spoke.

"So, Katherine, when did 'I' become 'we'?" Kat laughed, hanging up the phone without replying. L shot her a questioning look.

"I swear, that man ships us more than anyone else!" L understood, his thumb finding its way up to his mouth. Their deserts arrived, and they ate quickly. They wanted to be home soon, if only to check on the boys. L paid, then took back his phone to text their driver. Once he was outside, they rose from their seats and walked out to the black car, sliding into the back. The drive was long, and Kat found herself drifting off. L smiled softly as her head rested against his shoulder, her eyes closed. She meant so much to him, if she ever left... No, the thought hurt too much. He couldn't let her go, he relied on her too much. Sometimes he wondered where he'd be if he never went to that hospital, never took that case. He hated to think of what her life would be like.

Careful not to wake her, he placed a soft hiss on the top of her head, his eyes closing. L didn't know if they were together yet, but it didn't matter. She was there, right where he could see her.

When they finally pulled up to the orphanage, L thanked the driver, pulling Kat into his arms and lifting her out of the car. Wammy met them at the door, a grin on his aged face. They were like his own, and seeing them happy meant the world to him.

"Good night?" He asked quietly, closing the door. L was already heading up the stairs, taking the sleeping girl to bed.

"Yes, it was nice. I think I like London."

L carried Kat all the way to their private part of the building, dodging random bits of furniture. He opened the door to her bedroom, crossed to the bed, then laid her on it, pulling the covers over her. She mumbled in her sleep, curling into a ball, a small smile on her face.

L shut the door behind him before checking on each of the boys in turn. Near was snoring softly, Mello was laying on his face, and Matt's bed was so full of games that the boy could hardly be seen, but they were all asleep.

After doing his checks, L returned to his own room, crouched on his desk chair, and pulled out his files. His case was waiting for him, and he wanted it over as soon as possible. According to the new rotor, the kids were with him tomorrow, and that meant he would need his wits about him.

AN:

Hi guys, I just realised I haven made a disclaimer yet, so here it is!

I do not (sadly) own Death Note, or any of its characters. I only own my OC.

Thanks to all the people who took their time to review and favourite/follow my story, it means a lot :) love you all!

KD xxx


	8. Chapter 8

Nine

"Mum, wake up! Dads not in bed!" Near sat on Kat's chest, shaking her shoulders. It was still dark, and the boy was still ruffled from sleep, his white hair sticking up in every direction. Kat rubbed her eyes, looking to the alarm clock beside her. Three AM, great.

"Sweetie, why are you out of bed so early? It's not even close to morning." She complained, yawning. Near sniffled sadly, his face barely visible in the low light. Kat sighed, lifting him off her chest and onto the mattress beside her.

"I had a nightmare. Why's dad not in his bed?" Near cuddled into her side, the small bear in his hands brushing her cheek. Kat wrapped an arm around him.

"He's probably working, or getting a midnight snack." Near sniffled again, his small frame shaking.

"What was your nightmare about?" She asked, her voice heavy with sleep. This was part of being a parent, having conversations about dreams at three AM.

"Dad went on a case, but he never came back. It was really scary. You weren't you anymore. Mello ran away, but when he came back he was different, bad. Matt went to find dad with Wammy, but they never came back either... Are you sure dads just getting a snack?" Kat groaned, sitting up.

"Ok, I'll go find him, don't worry. Stay here, don't go wandering, you should be sleeping." Kat climbed out of bed with a hiss, her skin becoming cold in the cool air.

She made her way to L's room, just to be sure he wasn't back there, but he was nowhere to be seen. Slowly, Kat stumbled down the stairs, her legs weak from sleep, her eyes blurred. God, she wished she was still in bed.

"L? Where are you?" She called, looking around sleepily. There was a light on in the living room, so she headed that way. L was on the couch, surrounded by papers. His latest case had been bothering him, and he would often just sit and stare at the information.

"L? Why are you down here?" She leant against the doorframe, her hair falling into her eyes. It was cold in her room, but it was freezing down there. She shivered in her usual shorts and vest, her skin breaking out in goosebumps. L looked up from the papers, a frown marring his young face.

"Kat, why are you up?" He stood, collecting up his papers and coming to her. She leant her head against his shoulder, unable to stifle a yawn.

"Near had a nightmare, he thinks you're dead. Can you come and put him to bed for me please? I don't think he'll go for me..." L lead her up to her room, silently agreeing to what she asked. Kat was dead on her feet, nearly bumping into things, tripping up. She was shattered.

"Near, look, he's fine." Kat sighed as they entered her room. Near was sat on the bed, bear in hand. He jumped up to hug L, his head only just reaching his elbow.

"Come on Near, let your mum go back to bed, we'll go check on everyone." L lifted the small boy into his arms, barely noticing the extra weight. Kat smiled at him gratefully, her eyes drooping.

"Thanks, you're a lifesaver..." She yawned hard, leaning back against the doorframe. L sighed as he shifted Near, pulling Kat against him. Her head flopped onto his shoulder, her knees shaking.

"Come on, back to bed you." He steered her to the bed, helping her lay down and pull the covers over herself. She smiled at him, her eyes closed.

"Night, L." She snuggled into the covers. L smiled, bending down to lay a soft kiss on her temple.

"Goodnight, Katherine."

She was asleep before he shit the door.

Kat watched as L pulled out his costume, his face emotionless. He lifted up the crisp white shirt, laying it on the bed beside him.

"Well? What do you think?" She asked nervously, her hands pulling at her hoodies strings.

"It's not as bad as I expected... I expected something more pirate style, but you've gone more Victorian." He held the golden silk bow tie up before his face, inspecting it. Kat grinned, her hands releasing their hold on the strings and clapping.

"I'm so excited, I've never done this before!" L rolled his eyes at her, a fond smile spreading across his lips. Neither had he, but unlike Kat, her was dreading it. What if something went wrong, or someone saw him? What if the kids saw through it all? What if Kat hadn't told him the whole plan?

Kat saw her boyfriends brow furrow, his young face seemingly older. She hated that look on him. Slowly, with only the lightest of touches, Kat pulled his chin up towards her, looking into his face before planting a kiss on his lips.

L was surprised, but accepted the kiss, leaning into the tender touch. Dropping the tie he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her onto his lap. Kat went willingly, their lips never separating. Just as L went to lay back, there was a knock at the door. Reluctantly they pulled apart, L looking grumpy while Kat smirked. Climbing off of the boy, she crossed the room to answer the door.

Mello looked beyond angry. His golden hair had been slicked back, his body forced into a consume similar to L's. His arms were crossed, his scowl so strong it was almost deadly.

"Remind me why I'm wearing this? I look like an idiot." The eight year old was not happy, and Kat found it adorable.

"Who did your hair?" She just managed to get out without laughing. Mello's scowl deepened impossibly, his irritation palpable in the air around him.

"Matt seems to think he's a hairdresser. Careful, you think I'm bad, what do you think Near will be like?" The venom in the young boys tone was lost to his adopted parents. Kat was almost in stitches, while L was impassive.

"I don't care. Unless there was something you actually had to say, I suggest you go and shower. Maybe just your head." L stood, walking to the door to pull Kat aside. Mello sighed, his crystal blue eyes turning sad.

"I know, I plan to. What I came to say was there is a slight complication involving Matt dressing himself. He won't put on the costume, and he won't take off the goggles. I'm not his father, so you sort him out." With that, Mello left, heading for the bathroom. L went back to the bed, pulling his shirt over his head and sliding his arm inside the other.

"I took Near this morning, it's your turn." L didn't look up, but he knew Kat nodded and left with an eye roll. He knew her so well, it was rare he actually had to look at what she was doing. She usually saved up her ability to surprise him, making it rare, but huge.

Kat wandered down to Near's room, checking inside to see if he was dressed. He was, and luckily his hair was as it should have been. He smiled at her as she waved, heading off to Matt's room.

Matt wasn't even close to ready. His hair was sticking up in every angle possible, his face was smeared with what appeared to be motor oil, and his clothes were the same as what he had worn yesterday. Kat sighed, closing the door behind her and crossing the room to pull the games console out of his hands. Matt looked up in irritation, his dark blue eyes covered by his goggles.

"Hey! That's mine!" He cried, trying to starch the game back. Kat held it out of his reach, her eyes narrowing.

"Matt, you need to get dressed, it's not long until the party starts, and don't think I'll have everybody wait for you." She pulled him to his feet and nodded towards his costume. Matt shook his head, refusing to move.

"I don't want to get ready yet!" He argued. Kat shrugged, eyeing the younger boy who she had looked after for quite some time. Neither Matt nor Mello had the same relationship with her and L as Near, but they still loved them just the same. It was just Near was the baby, and needed the extra attention.

"That's too bad, because I wasn't asking. Go, now."

Matt squared his jaw, standing up taller. It wasn't that high, but it was cute that he tried.

"Or what?" He challenged, looking Kat dead in the eye. Kat smirked, holding out the console so he could see it.

"Well, if you want this back..." He was up in seconds, the costume already pulled up to his waist.

"I really don't like you sometimes." He grumbled, but Kat just rolled her eyes. Standing, she laid the console on the boys crowded desk.

"That's ok, I love you anyway." She pretended not to see the boys cheeks turn a soft pink as she left the room, heading to her own. The dress would be hard to put on alone, but she would manage.

It took about twenty minutes to get herself fully dressed, the shoes, dress and everything else up its correct place. Kat stood by the small mirror in her room, applying light makeup to her naturally pretty face. It was a masquerade, so most of her face would be covered, but it never hurt to make an effort. She then curled her hair, letting it fall in organised ringlets that reached her hips. She looked like a princess, and that wasn't something she was used to. Self consciously, Kat checked herself over once more.

"This is as good as it's gonna get..." She told herself, making sure she had everything she needed before leaving the room.

It had been a busy day. Kat and L had spent most of the morning decorating the downstairs living room and entrance hall, giving the orphanage a sense of grandiose. Kat had then sent L off to entertain the kids while she helped Wammy and Rodger in the kitchen. After that, she had to make sure Near had a nap as he'd be up late, then set up a music system throughout the building. She hadn't even been able to wish L a happy birthday yet, or give him the gift she had prepared. It had been a bit last minute, but she'd managed.

Kat met Mello and Near by the stairs, both boys looking sullen. Near was sitting on the floor, pulling at the toy bear in his hands absentmindedly, while Mello kicked at the floor.

"What's wrong with you two?" She asked, making the pair jump. Both boys looked up, their eyes widening. Near stood, his jaw loose, Mello remaining still.

"What?" Kat asked uncomfortably, looking down at herself. "Is it too much?"

Mello quickly shook his head while Near searched for the right words to say.

"You look really pretty, mum." He finally settled with the final statement, gaining an embarrassed smile from Kat. She felt her cheeks warm under their gazes, her hands pulling at the skirt of the dress awkwardly.

"Thanks, baby. You both look adorable." She inspected their costumes closely before retying Near's tie and straightening Mello's shirt. They looked like little noble men.

"Anyway, why were you both so down when I found you?" Kat asked, her hands resting on her hips. She knew it had something to do with Matt, otherwise he would be with them.

"Matt told us we look like barbies, then ran off. Do we?" Mello's voice was soft, childish where it was usually so mature. He wasn't sure of himself, and Kat could see it in his eyes. She shook her head firmly, meeting his troubled gaze.

"No, Mello, you look fine. I'll speak to Matt later, but now it's time to go downstairs, ok?"

Near and Mello nodded, appearing slightly less disheartened. Together, the three descended the stairs, ready for the party to begin.

Everything went well at the party. L managed to have maybe three of four conversations with people other than Kat or the kids, which was nice, and nobody asked who he was. Nothing went particularly wrong, and at the end of the night, each child left with a smile on their face. Kat had taken the boys off to their rooms, Near in her arms, already asleep. She had looked so beautiful in the dress, L almost wanted to pull her away so nobody else got the chance to see her. She had been so busy dancing and playing games they had barely spoken, but it made L happy that she had had a good night. She put so much effort into the day, he was amazed she made it all the way through.

It was near on twelve o'clock, his birthday almost over, when L heard a knock at his door. He was crouched on the desk chair, his fingers flying over the keys on his computer. He looked up to the door, calling for whoever it was to enter. It could only be Kat of Wammy, so it wasn't a surprise when his girlfriend poked her head around the door.

She still wore the blue dress, but the mask was gone, and apparently so where the heels. She entered the room silently, keeping something behind her back. L's curiosity was peaked.

"What are you hiding?" He asked, turning to face her fully. Kat grinned, coming to stand beside him.

"It's your birthday, I got you a present." She told him simply, her gentle voice so sweet it was almost like L could taste her good intention.

"Why? You didn't have to." He sighed, his hand running through his fringe. His hair had grown so long it was hanging in his eyes, he needed to have it cut, and soon.

"I know, but I wanted to get you something. It's not big, just something you'd like." She blushed when she handed him the small box wrapped in blue paper. L took it, shaking it slightly. Nothing was giver away by the soft rattle that came from inside. L have her a quizzical look.

"What is it?"

Kat laughed, rolling her beautifully strange eyes. Her laugh was music to his ears, reminding him how alive she really was. She sounded so young when she laughed.

"Open it and find out, stupid." She joked, nudging him with her elbow. L smiled slightly at the implication he was stupid, then began opening the gift. The box was big enough to fit a pair of shoes inside, but not the shape of a shoebox. It was more square and rounded at the corners.

L lifted the lid to find a selection of things. First was a photograph. It was a few years old, and one of the very few that existed that L was in. He was sat beside a large Christmas tree, his usual white shirt replaced by a tacky Christmas jumper. Kat sat beside him, a scarf with snowmen on the ends around her neck, and Near sat in her lap. Mello was stood behind L, and Matt was halfway under the tree in search of more gifts. They looked like a proper family. L felt himself smiling harder.

Beside the photograph was a small notebook, the only marking on it a beautifully drawn L, just like he used to speak with the police. L lifted it up and heard Kat's nervous giggle. He looked up to see her blushing, her eyes trained on her hands.

"I thought you could use it to make notes or something. I know how cluttered your mind gets..."

L moved on to the final item inside the box. It was a silver chain with a small capsule attached. Inside the capsule were digits, each hand written in Kat's writing. L looked up once more, puzzled. The girl was biting her lip, her eyes wide.

"What is this? I don't understand." L asked, his voice soft. Kat took it from him, holding the paper up so he could see it.

"This is the most important sequence of numbers in my life. You type this into any data base in the world and you will know everything about me, no detail left out. That there is the code of my life, and I wouldn't trust it to anyone else. You don't have to search it, I'm not telling you to look me up. I'm just showing you that's how much I trust you. There's things you don't know about me L, things that are better left alone, but if you want to know... There it is." She handed him back the paper and the capsule, shrugging. L was shocked beyond words.

He knew there were things in Kat's childhood she had left in the dark. He knew that there were things no living person could tell him other than her, and that he would never find those things out from her. But here she was, handing him the code that would give him all of that information, all of the things he wanted to know. And he knew he would never use it. Kat trusted him with her past, with the information that could ruin her, and he could never hold that against her.

L stood, placing the box on his desk. Kat didn't step back, but moved her head back to look him in the eye. L let his hands slide up her neck, the gentlest of touches. With one look at the blatant trust in her eyes, L planted his lips against hers, putting all of his thoughts and emotions into that one action.

Kat understood what the kiss meant. He was accepting her gift, but not using it. He knew that he could either search that code, know everything, or live happily with her. He had chosen her over knowledge, and coming from L that meant the world. Kat let herself melt into his touch, her arms snaking around his shoulders. Her fingers tangled in his wild hair, pulling gently. She loved him. There was no other way around it. Katherine Wake, ex-cartel member and surrogate mother of three loved L Lawliet. He had saved her from a life of pain, and even though it cost her her families lives, it was worth it. If she went to hell for that though, so be it, but in that moment, every minute of pain, every second she had suffered, it was all worth it.

L turned them and pushed her back so they fell onto the bed, L rolling so Kat was on top. She straddled him, her legs contained by the dress, her hair falling around the pair like a halo. She was his light, the one person that never failed to brighten his world. He was so glad he had made Wammy stop at the hospital back then, way before he knew anything about the girl sat on him. He was so happy she had come with him, chosen to follow the boy who she knew was responsible for her parents deaths. She was intelligent, funny, beautiful, and the most determined person he had ever met. She could be stubborn and irrational, but she was loyal, and she was kind. He wanted nothing more than to make her happy.

"I love you." He stated, kissing down her jaw, heading for her collar bone. Kat's heart missed a beat, but she recovered herself. Pulling him tighter against herself, Kat bit her lip.

"I love you too."


	9. Chapter 9

Nine

"Mum, wake up! Dads not in bed!" Near sat on Kat's chest, shaking her shoulders. It was still dark, and the boy was still ruffled from sleep, his white hair sticking up in every direction. Kat rubbed her eyes, looking to the alarm clock beside her. Three AM, great.

"Sweetie, why are you out of bed so early? It's not even close to morning." She complained, yawning. Near sniffled sadly, his face barely visible in the low light. Kat sighed, lifting him off her chest and onto the mattress beside her.

"I had a nightmare. Why's dad not in his bed?" Near cuddled into her side, the small bear in his hands brushing her cheek. Kat wrapped an arm around him.

"He's probably working, or getting a midnight snack." Near sniffled again, his small frame shaking.

"What was your nightmare about?" She asked, her voice heavy with sleep. This was part of being a parent, having conversations about dreams at three AM.

"Dad went on a case, but he never came back. It was really scary. You weren't you any more. Mello ran away, but when he came back he was different, bad. Matt went to find dad with Wammy, but they never came back either... Are you sure dads just getting a snack?" Kat groaned, sitting up.

"OK, I'll go find him, don't worry. Stay here, don't go wandering, you should be sleeping." Kat climbed out of bed with a hiss, her skin becoming cold in the cool air.

She made her way to L's room, just to be sure he wasn't back there, but he was nowhere to be seen. Slowly, Kat stumbled down the stairs, her legs weak from sleep, her eyes blurred. God, she wished she was still in bed.

"L? Where are you?" She called, looking around sleepily. There was a light on in the living room, so she headed that way. L was on the couch, surrounded by papers. His latest case had been bothering him, and he would often just sit and stare at the information.

"L? Why are you down here?" She leant against the door frame, her hair falling into her eyes. It was cold in her room, but it was freezing down there. She shivered in her usual shorts and vest, her skin breaking out in goosebumps. L looked up from the papers, a frown marring his young face.

"Kat, why are you up?" He stood, collecting up his papers and coming to her. She leant her head against his shoulder, unable to stifle a yawn.

"Near had a nightmare, he thinks you're dead. Can you come and put him to bed for me please? I don't think he'll go for me..." L lead her up to her room, silently agreeing to what she asked. Kat was dead on her feet, nearly bumping into things, tripping up. She was shattered.

"Near, look, he's fine." Kat sighed as they entered her room. Near was sat on the bed, bear in hand. He jumped up to hug L, his head only just reaching his elbow.

"Come on Near, let your mum go back to bed, we'll go check on everyone." L lifted the small boy into his arms, barely noticing the extra weight. Kat smiled at him gratefully, her eyes drooping.

"Thanks, you're a lifesaver..." She yawned hard, leaning back against the door frame. L sighed as he shifted Near, pulling Kat against him. Her head flopped onto his shoulder, her knees shaking.

"Come on, back to bed you." He steered her to the bed, helping her lay down and pull the covers over herself. She smiled at him, her eyes closed.

"Night, L." She snuggled into the covers. L smiled, bending down to lay a soft kiss on her temple.

"Goodnight, Katherine."

She was asleep before he shut the door.

Kat watched as L pulled out his costume, his face emotionless. He lifted up the crisp white shirt, laying it on the bed beside him.

"Well? What do you think?" She asked nervously, her hands pulling at her hoodies strings.

"It's not as bad as I expected... I expected something more pirate style, but you've gone more Victorian." He held the golden silk bow tie up before his face, inspecting it. Kat grinned, her hands releasing their hold on the strings and clapping.

"I'm so excited, I've never done this before!" L rolled his eyes at her, a fond smile spreading across his lips. Neither had he, but unlike Kat, her was dreading it. What if something went wrong, or someone saw him? What if the kids saw through it all? What if Kat hadn't told him the whole plan?

Kat saw her boyfriends brow furrow, his young face seemingly older. She hated that look on him. Slowly, with only the lightest of touches, Kat pulled his chin up towards her, looking into his face before planting a kiss on his lips.

L was surprised, but accepted the kiss, leaning into the tender touch. Dropping the tie he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her onto his lap. Kat went willingly, their lips never separating. Just as L went to lay back, there was a knock at the door. Reluctantly they pulled apart, L looking grumpy while Kat smirked. Climbing off of the boy, she crossed the room to answer the door.

Mello looked beyond angry. His golden hair had been slicked back, his body forced into a consume similar to L's. His arms were crossed, his scowl so strong it was almost deadly.

"Remind me why I'm wearing this? I look like an idiot." The eight year old was not happy, and Kat found it adorable.

"Who did your hair?" She just managed to get out without laughing. Mello's scowl deepened impossibly, his irritation palpable in the air around him.

"Matt seems to think he's a hairdresser. Careful, you think I'm bad, what do you think Near will be like?" The venom in the young boys tone was lost to his adopted parents. Kat was almost in stitches, while L was impassive.

"I don't care. Unless there was something you actually had to say, I suggest you go and shower. Maybe just your head." L stood, walking to the door to pull Kat aside. Mello sighed, his crystal blue eyes turning sad.

"I know, I plan to. What I came to say was there is a slight complication involving Matt dressing himself. He won't put on the costume, and he won't take off the goggles. I'm not his father, so you sort him out." With that, Mello left, heading for the bathroom. L went back to the bed, pulling his shirt over his head and sliding his arm inside the other.

"I took Near this morning, it's your turn." L didn't look up, but he knew Kat nodded and left with an eye roll. He knew her so well, it was rare he actually had to look at what she was doing. She usually saved up her ability to surprise him, making it rare, but huge.

Kat wandered down to Near's room, checking inside to see if he was dressed. He was, and luckily his hair was as it should have been. He smiled at her as she waved, heading off to Matt's room.

Matt wasn't even close to ready. His hair was sticking up in every angle possible, his face was smeared with what appeared to be motor oil, and his clothes were the same as what he had worn yesterday. Kat sighed, closing the door behind her and crossing the room to pull the games console out of his hands. Matt looked up in irritation, his dark blue eyes covered by his goggles.

"Hey! That's mine!" He cried, trying to starch the game back. Kat held it out of his reach, her eyes narrowing.

"Matt, you need to get dressed, it's not long until the party starts, and don't think I'll have everybody wait for you." She pulled him to his feet and nodded towards his costume. Matt shook his head, refusing to move.

"I don't want to get ready yet!" He argued. Kat shrugged, eyeing the younger boy who she had looked after for quite some time. Neither Matt nor Mello had the same relationship with her and L as Near, but they still loved them just the same. It was just Near was the baby, and needed the extra attention.

"That's too bad, because I wasn't asking. Go, now."

Matt squared his jaw, standing up taller. It wasn't that high, but it was cute that he tried.

"Or what?" He challenged, looking Kat dead in the eye. Kat smirked, holding out the console so he could see it.

"Well, if you want this back..." He was up in seconds, the costume already pulled up to his waist.

"I really don't like you sometimes." He grumbled, but Kat just rolled her eyes. Standing, she laid the console on the boys crowded desk.

"That's OK, I love you anyway." She pretended not to see the boys cheeks turn a soft pink as she left the room, heading to her own. The dress would be hard to put on alone, but she would manage.

It took about twenty minutes to get herself fully dressed, the shoes, dress and everything else up its correct place. Kat stood by the small mirror in her room, applying light make-up to her naturally pretty face. It was a masquerade, so most of her face would be covered, but it never hurt to make an effort. She then curled her hair, letting it fall in organised ringlets that reached her hips. She looked like a princess, and that wasn't something she was used to. Self consciously, Kat checked herself over once more.

"This is as good as it's gonna get..." She told herself, making sure she had everything she needed before leaving the room.

It had been a busy day. Kat and L had spent most of the morning decorating the downstairs living room and entrance hall, giving the orphanage a sense of grandiose. Kat had then sent L off to entertain the kids while she helped Wammy and Rodger in the kitchen. After that, she had to make sure Near had a nap as he'd be up late, then set up a music system throughout the building. She hadn't even been able to wish L a happy birthday yet, or give him the gift she had prepared. It had been a bit last minute, but she'd managed.

Kat met Mello and Near by the stairs, both boys looking sullen. Near was sitting on the floor, pulling at the toy bear in his hands absent-mindedly, while Mello kicked at the floor.

"What's wrong with you two?" She asked, making the pair jump. Both boys looked up, their eyes widening. Near stood, his jaw loose, Mello remaining still.

"What?" Kat asked uncomfortably, looking down at herself. "Is it too much?"

Mello quickly shook his head while Near searched for the right words to say.

"You look really pretty, mum." He finally settled with the final statement, gaining an embarrassed smile from Kat. She felt her cheeks warm under their gazes, her hands pulling at the skirt of the dress awkwardly.

"Thanks, baby. You both look adorable." She inspected their costumes closely before retying Near's tie and straightening Mello's shirt. They looked like little noble men.

"Anyway, why were you both so down when I found you?" Kat asked, her hands resting on her hips. She knew it had something to do with Matt, otherwise he would be with them.

"Matt told us we look like Barbie's, then ran off. Do we?" Mello's voice was soft, childish where it was usually so mature. He wasn't sure of himself, and Kat could see it in his eyes. She shook her head firmly, meeting his troubled gaze.

"No, Mello, you look fine. I'll speak to Matt later, but now it's time to go downstairs, OK?"

Near and Mello nodded, appearing slightly less disheartened. Together, the three descended the stairs, ready for the party to begin.

Everything went well at the party. L managed to have maybe three of four conversations with people other than Kat or the kids, which was nice, and nobody asked who he was. Nothing went particularly wrong, and at the end of the night, each child left with a smile on their face. Kat had taken the boys off to their rooms, Near in her arms, already asleep. She had looked so beautiful in the dress, L almost wanted to pull her away so nobody else got the chance to see her. She had been so busy dancing and playing games they had barely spoken, but it made L happy that she had had a good night. She put so much effort into the day, he was amazed she made it all the way through.

It was near on twelve o'clock, his birthday almost over, when L heard a knock at his door. He was crouched on the desk chair, his fingers flying over the keys on his computer. He looked up to the door, calling for whoever it was to enter. It could only be Kat of Wammy, so it wasn't a surprise when his girlfriend poked her head around the door.

She still wore the blue dress, but the mask was gone, and apparently so where the heels. She entered the room silently, keeping something behind her back. L's curiosity was peaked.

"What are you hiding?" He asked, turning to face her fully. Kat grinned, coming to stand beside him.

"It's your birthday, I got you a present." She told him simply, her gentle voice so sweet it was almost like L could taste her good intention.

"Why? You didn't have to." He sighed, his hand running through his fringe. His hair had grown so long it was hanging in his eyes, he needed to have it cut, and soon.

"I know, but I wanted to get you something. It's not big, just something you'd like." She blushed when she handed him the small box wrapped in blue paper. L took it, shaking it slightly. Nothing was giver away by the soft rattle that came from inside. L have her a quizzical look.

"What is it?"

Kat laughed, rolling her beautifully strange eyes. Her laugh was music to his ears, reminding him how alive she really was. She sounded so young when she laughed.

"Open it and find out, stupid." She joked, nudging him with her elbow. L smiled slightly at the implication he was stupid, then began opening the gift. The box was big enough to fit a pair of shoes inside, but not the shape of a shoebox. It was more square and rounded at the corners.

L lifted the lid to find a selection of things. First was a photograph. It was a few years old, and one of the very few that existed that L was in. He was sat beside a large Christmas tree, his usual white shirt replaced by a tacky Christmas jumper. Kat sat beside him, a scarf with snowmen on the ends around her neck, and Near sat in her lap. Mello was stood behind L, and Matt was halfway under the tree in search of more gifts. They looked like a proper family. L felt himself smiling harder.

Beside the photograph was a small notebook, the only marking on it a beautifully drawn L, just like he used to speak with the police. L lifted it up and heard Kat's nervous giggle. He looked up to see her blushing, her eyes trained on her hands.

"I thought you could use it to make notes or something. I know how cluttered your mind gets..."

L moved on to the final item inside the box. It was a silver chain with a small capsule attached. Inside the capsule were digits, each hand written in Kat's writing. L looked up once more, puzzled. The girl was biting her lip, her eyes wide.

"What is this? I don't understand." L asked, his voice soft. Kat took it from him, holding the paper up so he could see it.

"This is the most important sequence of numbers in my life. You type this into any data base in the world and you will know everything about me, no detail left out. That there is the code of my life, and I wouldn't trust it to anyone else. You don't have to search it, I'm not telling you to look me up. I'm just showing you that's how much I trust you. There's things you don't know about me L, things that are better left alone, but if you want to know... There it is." She handed him back the paper and the capsule, shrugging. L was shocked beyond words.

He knew there were things in Kat's childhood she had left in the dark. He knew that there were things no living person could tell him other than her, and that he would never find those things out from her. But here she was, handing him the code that would give him all of that information, all of the things he wanted to know. And he knew he would never use it. Kat trusted him with her past, with the information that could ruin her, and he could never hold that against her.

L stood, placing the box on his desk. Kat didn't step back, but moved her head back to look him in the eye. L let his hands slide up her neck, the gentlest of touches. With one look at the blatant trust in her eyes, L planted his lips against hers, putting all of his thoughts and emotions into that one action.

Kat understood what the kiss meant. He was accepting her gift, but not using it. He knew that he could either search that code, know everything, or live happily with her. He had chosen her over knowledge, and coming from L that meant the world. Kat let herself melt into his touch, her arms snaking around his shoulders. Her fingers tangled in his wild hair, pulling gently. She loved him. There was no other way around it. Katherine Wake, ex-cartel member and surrogate mother of three loved L Lawliet. He had saved her from a life of pain, and even though it cost her her families lives, it was worth it. If she went to hell for that though, so be it, but in that moment, every minute of pain, every second she had suffered, it was all worth it.

L turned them and pushed her back so they fell onto the bed, L rolling so Kat was on top. She straddled him, her legs contained by the dress, her hair falling around the pair like a halo. She was his light, the one person that never failed to brighten his world. He was so glad he had made Wammy stop at the hospital back then, way before he knew anything about the girl sat on him. He was so happy she had come with him, chosen to follow the boy who she knew was responsible for her parents deaths. She was intelligent, funny, beautiful, and the most determined person he had ever met. She could be stubborn and irrational, but she was loyal, and she was kind. He wanted nothing more than to make her happy.

"I love you." He stated, kissing down her jaw, heading for her collar bone. Kat's heart missed a beat, but she recovered herself. Pulling him tighter against herself, Kat bit her lip.

"I love you too."


	10. Chapter 10

Ok guys, warning time! This chapter is the one I've been dreading writing... The sex scene! Honestly, I've never written anything like this, so if you have any pointers to help out in the future, please don't be shy. You all know the rest, don't like, don't read, blah blah blah...

Thank you so much for all of the reviews, favourites and follows, it means a lot that you guys give a crap about my story, especially as I never thought I'd get more than three reviews!

Ok, well, on to the story! All my love

KD

Ten

It took the pair a good few minutes of kissing and fumbling to get the damn dress off. Kat hadn't thought of that particular detail whilst planning the night, but she had to say, the look on L's face when the blue fabric pooled on the floor around her ankles was worth it.

"You're... Beautiful." L's voice came out in a hushed whisper, his slate eyes wide as he took her in. Sure, over the years he had seen her naked, but never like this. She wore only a pair of lacy white panties, nothing more, nothing less. Her skin was pale, the colour of milk mixed with caramel, and her dark hair fell around her like a frame. Her eyes were hooded, her cheeks flushed, and her naturally pouted lips swollen from his kisses. She had a few scars scattered around her upper body, a result of her abusive upbringing, but it only made her even more beautiful in his opinion. It showed how strong she was, how brave.

"Come here." She pulled him close, releasing a few buttons on his shirt to expose his chest. He helped her, pulling the shirt over his head and throwing it to the floor.

Kat let her arms snake around his shoulders, their naked chests touching. The pair hissed at the connection, their conflicting body temperatures shocking the other. Kat was hot while L's skin was chilled, like he'd been sat by a window for a while. She couldn't bring herself to look away from his face, constantly searching for any sign he was unsure. She trusted him with her life, she knew he would never hurt her, but she knew he wouldn't say anything if he was uncomfortable. He would stay silent and bare it, and Kat in no way wanted that.

L's hands found themselves on her hips as he leant down to kiss her. She was so soft and warm, so alive. She was like the light in his otherwise cold and darkened world, the one reason he could be strong. If it wasn't for her, he wouldn't be the man he was, the brilliant detective and adoptive father. He would have probably let himself waste away, wether intentionally or not, and his perspective would be so different.

"I love you." He whispered, his lips brushing against hers as he spoke. Kat smiled softly, leaning her forehead against his.

"I love you too."

With steady hands, she reached down for his belt buckle, never looking away from his face. His expression remained at ease, a glimmer of excitement in his eyes. That spurred her on, giving her the courage to open the buckle and pull it away from his trousers, letting the black leather fall to the ground. After she paused for too long, L took over, popping the button and pulling down the zipper to release him from his clothing. Kat's jaw dropped when his trousers joined the rest of their clothes on the floor. He wore no underwear. None. Nothing.

"Really, L? That's the example you're going to set for the boys? It's hard enough to dress them as it is!" She scolded, trying to look him in the eye, but every time her gaze travelled down to his length. It was much bigger than she anticipated, and that frightened her.

"It's not like they ever see me naked, so how would they know?" He reasoned, a small smile playing on his lips. He was slightly proud of the shock evident on Kat's face. Any guy would be, especially when they had pretty much no idea what they were doing.

L lead them to the bed, sitting down and pulling Kat onto his lap. Her panties played as a barrier between them, but not enough so that he couldn't feel the heat emitting from her. A small gasp escaped her lips as their hips connected, his arousal clear.

"Ohmygod." The words were released in a hurried whisper, just before she rocked her hips into his. L hissed, his hands clapping down on her hips to still her. She looked up, puzzled, but understood once she saw his strained expression. He was holding back, and it wasn't pleasant.

"You don't have to stop yourself, L, I'll be fine." She mumbled, kissing along his jaw, nibbling on his sweet spot just under his ear. His dark hair ran along her cheek, feather light and soft. It was just as wild as always, nothing unusual.

"The first time hurts for a girl, so yeah, I do. I don't want to hurt you, Kat." He stroked her back, feeling her soft skin under his fingertips. Her breasts were pressed up against his chest, and he longed to feel them in his hands, but he wouldn't act until he was sure she wanted this. He didn't care how much he wanted this, he would stop if he had to. Kat sighed, pulling back to look him dead in the eye. Determination was evident on her face, her jaw set.

"L Lawliet, don't you go soft on me. I'm not a little girl, I can handle this. If I didn't want to, I'd be in my own bed right now, not straddling your naked arse! So stop being so uptight, we agreed last time, no thinking." She was right, and L knew it. She wasn't a delicate child, but she was so small next to him... No, he had promised.

With no warning, he flipped them, laying Kat flat on the bed. Her hair fanned out around her, her lips separated in surprised lust. She was ready, no questions, no thinking.

He kissed down from her lips to her neck, then down towards the valley of her breasts. Once he reached them, he took one erect nipple in his hand, the other he engulfed in his mouth. He sucked and nibbled, gaining small moans and gasps from the writhing girl under him. It felt so much better than she had expected. She always thought people were exaggerating when they said their nipples were sensitive.

Without moving his lips, L let his hands ghost along her flat stomach, tracing the line of her panties before dipping under them. His fingers could feel the wetness gathered there, and it was an even bigger turn on to the elder boy. He moaned deep in his chest as Kat writhed. He stroked her gently while he kissed his way down to meet his fingers, moving away from her to pull down her underwear. At long last, she was completely naked. L didn't pause, his lips moving straight for her clit. They fastened themselves around the small bud, causing Kat to buck her hips up. She watched in wonder as L caused her a pleasure she had never felt before. It was almost too much to bear, too raw... Then he slid in a finger.

The single digit was like the icing on the cake. Kat could feel how tight she was, her muscles clenching around her boyfriend. A low grumbling sound escaped his throat from the feel of her, hot and tight around him, the feeling almost as good as the pleasure he was giving her. He flicked his tongue over the bud, and he couldn't believe her reaction. Her back arched, her eyes rolled back in her head, and a weak moan left her lips. Her muscles seemed to adjust to his finger, so he added another. Kat rolled her hips into his hand and face, unashamed. She was lost in the feeling, desperate for what she knew was to come, yet had never experienced.

"Oh, please, L." She whined, her voice weak and shaking. He grinned at the sound, his length getting impossibly harder. He was so desperate to be inside her, but so cautious, he wanted to give her as much pleasure as possible before the pain.

After a few more simple thrusts with his hand, L began scissoring his fingers, preparing her for the third and final finger. After three, she would be ready, and he would let her come. Her hands gripped the bedsheets, her eyes clenched shut. This was so much, it was making her mind go blank of everything other than L and the incredible feeling he caused.

"Last one baby, I promise." He whispered as he entered the final finger. She was so full, but it felt exquisite, like being massaged and stretched deliciously. L stroked the inside of her walls, feeling the muscles under the surface quiver with need. She was ready, so he would let her come.

L picked up the pace, his hand working overtime. He rose up and reattached himself to her nipple, his spare hand fondling the other. Kat moaned and whimpered under him, completely lost in his actions. So close, so close...

She exploded around him, her eyes opening to see only stars. Her body tensed and un-tensed, her mouth open in a silent cry. This was it, this was the feeling she had been waiting for.

L took full advantage of the moment, moving himself around her to position himself at her opening. Her legs either side of his, her arms laying limp at her sides, she looked up at him through the daze. He looked so strained, like he was physically fighting himself. That wasn't fair. She was so relaxed, she wanted him to feel the same. Summoning all of her strength, she reached up and placed her hand on his cheek, smiling.

"Are you sure about this? No going back?" He asked, his words filtered through his clenched teeth. Kat simply nodded, lifting her hips slightly. She wanted to give this to him, wanted him to be happy with her. It wasn't about the sex, it was about trust.

"Do it." She whispered, her strange eyes determined and sure. He could see she had made up her mind, and knew that he was good to go. Reaching over her, he pulled open his bedside cabinet, fumbling around inside until he found what he was looking for. A small, square, foil packet. He ripped the condom open with his teeth, grinning awkwardly.

"We have enough kids already, I don't think we need anymore." He joked softly, a serious undertone clear to the both of them. Kat nodded, watching curiously as he pinched the top and rolled the rubber down his length, just like Rodger had made them show him in health class. But this time it wasn't on a banana.

Condom in place, L repositioned himself, leaning over her on his elbows. He lined himself up with her slit, then connected their lips in one last kiss. Slowly, he pushed into her.

There was a slight resistance, but he made it through to the barrier of her virginity. Kat bit her lip before signalling him to carry on, her hands wrapped around his shoulders. Her eyes were closed, her cheeks red. She looked so beautiful. L took a deep breath, then pushed through, cringing as Kat cried out. The sound was soft, but enough to show the pain she felt. Why did he have to be so big?

Finally, L reached the end, fully inside her. Kat was breathing slightly harder than usual, but she held it together well. The pain was bearable, fading slowly to a dull ache. L hadn't moved a muscle for quite some time when he finally broke the silence.

"Are you alright? Do you want to stop?" He knew the answer already, but it couldn't hurt to ask. Kat opened her eyes and looked up at him, her muscles gradually relaxing around him, adjusting to him. L could feel the progression around him, the wet heat. She felt amazing, exquisite. He couldn't find enough words to describe the feeling of being buried in her.

Tentatively, Kat decided to move her hips, testing the water. She pulled back ever so slightly before pushing forward once more. L had to fight himself, forcing himself still while Kat moved on him, her brow furrowed in concentration. It was torture, but he managed.

"How does it feel?" He inquired, his tone clearly trying to hide his own discomfort. He would let her take as long as she wanted.

"I don't know... I think I'm ok for you to move now." She told him, looking down and inspecting their connection as only she could: with blatant curiosity and a hint of wonder.

L took her on her word, pulling back painfully slowly before easing back in. Once, twice, three times. She appears fine, even as though she found pleasure in the act, so he picked up the pace. He didn't necessarily go harder, just faster, the tempo picking up. He couldn't hold back the moans that left his throat, of the shudders that ran up his spine. She was so tight, so warm... Unlike anything he had ever felt before. When he finally heard a soft whine leave Kat, he relaxed. She was panting, lost in the feeling once more. The pleasure was quickly building like before, but somehow this was better. She felt fuller, more complete. She twisted her hands into his hair, pulling him down into a kiss that had them lost for breath. Their tongues danced in a way only they could describe, their bodies a mass of pure energy and pleasure.

Kat could feel her release getting close, and L want far behind her. She pushed back when he thrust forward, making their connection faster and harder. So close, so close...

Kat felt herself fall apart around him as L cried out, his back arching into her as she gasped for breath. The intensity of the moment was so thick it was almost visible in the air around them, their sweat slicked bodies collapsing onto each other. Kat felt her arms wrap around his back, his head snuggling into her shoulder. Both sated, both exhausted. L rolled off her, pulling out as he did so. He removed the condom and tied it at the end before throwing it into a small bin beside his desk. He would have cheered at the shot if he had the energy. Kat curled into his side as he laid in the bed, his arm wrapping protectively around her, his hand falling to rest on her hip. They were both flushed, both breathless, and almost stunned by what they had just done. After so many years as friends, then becoming more, they had finally done it, finally made love.

L planted a kiss on the top of her head as it rested on his chest, a welcomed weight.

"How do you feel?" He asked after a moment of just embracing the bliss. Kat smiled, drawing shapes with her finger on his chest. She didn't think about her answer.

"I feel heavy, like all of my muscles are tired. I'll be sore in the morning, but it was worth it. I could be sore for a year and it would have been worth it." L chucked softly, relieved.

"So it was good for you too? That nice to know." He watched her roll her magical eyes, a glimmer of something he couldn't identify in them. Was it pride? Or just pure satisfaction? Either was good enough for him.

"L, you really are something, you know that?" She joked, looking up at his face. He smiled sweetly, showing teeth, which was rare.

"I know. So are you, that why you love me, and I love you."

She snuggled into his side once more, getting comfortable before closing her eyes.

"I know that."


	11. Chapter 11

Eleven

One year later...

"Matt, I swear to god, if you blow up the Christmas tree-"

"Don't worry, I've got things under control!" The boys ran around the living room in their pyjamas, their excited grins infectious. Even L was smiling softly from his place on the sofa. He was bent over his laptop, a pile of paperwork beside him. Kat had been helping until Matt decided he wanted to have his go at playing with the lights on the Christmas tree. It was Christmas Eve, and thanks to the fact Santa was still a prominent figure in the boys lives, the tree had no presents underneath. Mello had started to question the existence of a magical man who randomly gave out gifts, but it was almost like he was deciding to believe it. It was sweet really.

"What are you even doing?" She demanded, crossing her arms and leaning back so her head could rest on L's shoulder. He let her, secretly loving the small contact. Ever since his birthday, L had found it hard to stop himself pulling her closer a lot of the time. It wasn't just sexually, but just to have her closer, to know she was there. And that wouldn't have been a problem if the kids hadn't started picking up on it.

Near was the first to point out how attached L had become. He didn't outright state it, but acknowledged it none the less. L had been on the phone, luckily speaking to the chief inspector of Scotland Yard, who was hard of hearing. He was being asked to take on a case that was starting to look almost identical to the Jack the Ripper case, even down to the victims names. He had already been eyeing the case before hand, but he didn't want to say that, so he was acting coy. He had planned to send in an anonymous tip with his evidence compiled inside, something he had done before, but now with the call... He would have to interact with people.

Kat had been sat beside him in the kitchen, her eyes trained on the boys as they 'made breakfast'. More like they made a mess, but it kept them quiet, so whatever. L's hand had been playing with her hair, his mind unaware he was doing it, and Kat had leaned into the touch. It was then that little Near looked over and sighed.

"Daddy, you really shouldn't distract yourself with mama when you're working." He had scolded, his little arms crossed. He was five now, and it was a real shock to the system to realise how much he had grown. He could see things others would over look, even L himself, and he was so well spoken it amazed him sometimes.

"What was that? L, you have a child?" The chief inspector cried, loud enough that Kat heard and cringed. L shot Near a warning look, to which the kid had backed off and went back to help his brothers. L did his best to recover.

"No, sir, I don't. It was the TV." He had then continued the conversation where it left off, but kept his hands to himself. Near, as annoying as it was, was right. He had to pay attention to his work, no matter what or who was next to him.

Near had made him painfully aware of the progression in his relationship with Kat. For the first time he sat and thought about where their friendship had moved to. First it lead to them taking in Near, Mello and Matt, then they started dating, and now... They were a real couple. They argued about things a normal couple would argue about, and spent almost all of their time together. They had separate bedrooms, but that was only so they didn't have to share a wardrobe, and L rarely solved a case without her input, even if it was just organising documents.

"I'm trying to set the lights so they make a sequence of flashes, not just the unordered chaos you seem to have accepted." The eight year old gave his adoptive mother a withered look as he pulled down his goggles and went back to his tinkering. Mello watched it an air of morbid anticipation, his bright blue eyes narrowed.

"You're going to blow it up, I know it, you know it, and I'm pretty sure Santa knows it two. It's not too late to return all of your presents to the workshop." Mello stated. Kat grinned at the boys use of blackmail, pride apparent. She couldn't have said it better herself. But that don't mean Matt would listen. He shrugged his shoulders and carried on fiddling with wires and such, a calm look on his young face.

"I'm nearly done, just one last wire... Hold on- got it!" The boy jumped up, his hands raised in triumph, a crooked grin pulling at his lips. L spared the boy a glance before returning to his work. Quickly he flipped through a few crime scene photos on his laptop, hurried so the boys wouldn't see. Kat would make sure he paid for it if she was woken up every night by the claims of nightmares.

"Nothing's changed." Near stated from his place beside the coffee table, the pile of dice before him ignored. Matt stuck out his tongue, his hands on his his hips.

"Has so! Look, they are blinking in morse code!" The brunette kicked the control box back under the tree and stood back to inspect his handiwork. Kat watched the tree closely, determining the hidden message. She rolled her eyes once she did.

"Matt, I don't think Santa understands morse code, but even if he did, 'Matt should have the most' is not a fitting message." She chided, impressed by the child's ability. L chuckled without looking up, his dark hair falling into his eyes. He had been listening to the conversation.

"I don't know, maybe Santa gives brownie points for extra work. You never know." He was joking, but it earned him an elbow to the ribs from Kat.

"Is that true? I don't think that's fair! I want to mess with the tree!" Mello frowned, his little brow creased. Kat groaned, standing up.

"No, Mello, it doesn't work like that. Ignore him, he's being an idiot. Besides, it's time for bed." She lifted Near into her arms and lead Matt away from the tree, pushing him gently. Mello followed on his own, though not silently. L heard his complaints float down the stairs.

"But dad would know, he knows everything! I bet he even emails Santa, just like he emails-"

"Santa doesn't have reception in the North Pole, now come on, it's bedtime." L couldn't help the small smirk that placed itself on his face, the fact Kat was arguing about emailing Santa Clause tickling his funny bone. He did, in fact, have the contact information for a man named Christopher Cringle, but he was far from a jolly fat man in a red suit who gave gifts to children. Instead, the man was a convicted thief who had made Los Angeles his stomping grounds for the best part of two years. Kat had seen the news report and solved the case within an hour. L had been quite proud, but he hadn't said much.

His phone started ringing in his pocket, eliciting a sigh. Matt had altered the receiver so his voice would never sound like him, or anyone who used the phone, so he didn't have to worry about answering it.

"Hello?" He knew who it was, but he liked to pretend he had friends that called him. The man on the other end huffed at the pointless word.

"James, really? You've got me out here on Christmas Eve, my daughters first Christmas, and you act like you weren't waiting for the call?" L rolled his eyes as he hacked into the local security cameras of London, his vision zoning in on the man stood at the entrance of the alley. Simon Malik, a tall man with honey toned hair and distinctly Russian heritage, his face obscured by his oversized trench coat. He had worked with L before, and the pair had become somewhat used to each others methods. To Malik, he was James, his more common alias in London. Kat silently returned to her place beside him, frowning at the phone in his hand. She watched the camera move thanks to his controls, hardly surprised.

"Hey, I'm working too, harder than you I must say. One pickup, that's all, so just get it done." L instructed, resting his chin on his knees. Kat took the laptop, much to L's annoyance, and began flicking through the pictures L had looked through already. He should have been watching Malik, but she didn't care.

"You don't have people, I do. What the hell am I picking up anyway? I better not be left with a shitload of paperwork, don't think I won't hunt you down if I miss the morning." The man threatened, but it was empty. Malik was a good officer, and though he wasn't very high up in the ranks, he would do well in the future. He was smart, good at what he did, and stupidly brave. Kat was still scrolling through the pictures as their accomplice complained.

She stopped suddenly when her eyes brushed one of the final pictures, her jaw dropping. She was suddenly moving, pulling the phone away from L and pointing to a small shadowed patch of the photo. The picture was a week old, depicting the final resting place of Miss Antonia Reeves, the latest and hopefully last victim. L shot Kat a questioning look, but searched the spot she had pointed to anyway. What he saw was like a slap to the face.

"Malik, get out of there." Kat instructed, doing her L impression. She could hear the irritation in the mans voice as soon as her words were out.

"What? Why? Don't tell me this was a fucking test, if it is-"

"You're next, Malik. We made a mistake, you need to get out of there, now!" There was no room for argument, but Malik still found a way. L was watching, waiting to be allowed to take over once more. If he snatched the phone, she'd be furious.

"Who is 'we'?" He demanded, but she could hear footsteps. Kat physically slapped herself, standing in frustration. Now wasn't the time for fuckups, a mans life was at risk! Said man had returned to the screen of the laptop, his retreating figure visible. L had set the cameras all the way down the small backend street to follow Malik in his journey to his car.

"Me and you, that's who. I shouldn't have sent you there, you shouldn't have agreed. I'm sorry, Malik, I messed up." She was speaking for L now, knowing he wouldn't be able to say these things. He was getting better at being social, but that didn't mean he was good at it. Kat could tell he didn't buy her recovery.

"Oh, really? Me and you, huh? I think you're lying to me, James. Why are you lying?" Kat's nails dug into her palm, her free hand clenched much too tight. Why hadn't they looked properly, why did this always happen too late? And why did she have to mess up now? God, every time!

"I'm not lying to you, Malik. And even if I was, that's not the issue at hand. I want to get you home to your daughter, so I need you to do exactly what I say." He was being trailed. A dark shadow followed his every move, she could feel it. A shiver crawled up her spine as she watched L trying to pin the murderer. They should have seen the clue! They'd seen every other before it!

"Can do."

Kat's heart was in her stomach, her eyes wide. She prodded L, covering the receiver with her hand. Her partner met her gaze, his expression empty. Kat wished she could curl up in a ball and cringe so hard at the mess they had made.

"How the hell did we miss the toy badge? We knew Reeves didn't have children, how did we miss the clue?" She pulled on a strand of her long chocolate hair, both blue and brown eyes wide. She felt faintly sick as she watched the man walking to his car.

"I don't know, but I know we need to get him to the safe house and ready the others to catch whoever follows. Give me Malik, you handle Price." She nodded, handing him back his phone and digging in her pocket for her own. Price was the woman in charge of the backup plan, and an all in all bitch. She was rude, brash, found it hard to follow instructions, and spent most of her time being a general pain in the arse. Kat couldn't wait to chat.

"What is it, I'm busy." Was the answer Kat got after four rings. She highly doubted that, but didn't argue.

"Malik was the next target, he's heading to safe house. I need you and the others to be there in five minutes, he's being tailed." She kept her voice low so not to disrupt L beside her. He was leading Malik to the safe house, his instructions quick and precise. On the other end of the line, Price scoffed.

"Oh, so you screwed up so I have to lose out on my Christmas morning? Thanks 'James'." Her voice dripped with sarcasm, but she hadn't disagreed. As much of a bitch she was, she valued human life. It was why, despite everything, she was an excellent officer.

"Thank you, Francine."

There was a snort, then the line went dead. She would do as Kat had asked, and that was what mattered.

Kat and L then watched in anticipation as their case was brought to a close. Malik drove like a bat out of hell to the safe house, and Price was there waiting for him, a swat team behind her. The culprit was caught just at the clock struck twelve, and even L could see the irony.

"Call Price, we should congratulate her and her team." L mumbled, wrapping his arm around the small girl beside him. She nodded, calling the unpleasant woman quickly. She put the phone on speaker so they could both hear.

"Merry Christmas, ya' filthy animal!" The woman's voice called through the phone, the quote gaining a small grin from Kat and an eye roll from L.

"I just wanted to congratulate you on your teams success. I hope you also remember the terms of our agreement. No further contact unless absolutely necessary, no spreading information, and no rumours that you know me. The last is just a tip for yourself." L kissed Kat's cheek as she spoke, nuzzling her hair. She leant into his touch, her eyes closing.

"Yeah, yeah. I don't want nothing to do with you either mate, so I think you're fine. Thanks for the call, but I'm gonna go talk to the people I like." She sounded like the implied insult was forced, but Kat didn't put much thought in it.

"Alright, though I didn't know you knew how to like a person, Francine." She laughed, and it was a shocking sound. Strong and rich, rare. Kat handed the phone to L, signalling it was his turn.

"Merry Christmas, Francine Price. I hope you do well in your future." He wanted her off the phone, gone. The other woman agreed, then hung up, nothing more to be said. Kat stood, shutting the laptop and shoving the paperwork under the coffee table. It was late, but they still had to lay out the presents for the kids. L stood, coming to help, or at least pretend.

"Oh my god, a car battery! You have no idea what I can use this for!" Matt gushed, holding up the gift L had chosen for him. Kat had wanted to get a video game or something, but L had insisted. Looked like he was right.

"I don't want to know either. No explosives." Kat never thought she would have to tell a child that seriously until she met Matt. Since then, she had had to remind him several times.

"I know!" He told her, but they both knew it wouldn't last. Near was sat on the floor, playing with the new Lego set they had got him, and Mello was using his new boxing gloves as a pillow to rest his head on, the pair too busy to care what their brother was talking about. That was good, it meant they were happy.

"What did you get, mum?" Mello asked after a moment, looking to the young girl who had managed to wrap herself around her boyfriend like a blanket. She grinned, tapping her pocket.

"New phone, new paint. What else could I ask for?" She smiled up at L, planting a soft kiss on his lips. She didn't know when he got her gifts, or how, but the incredibly expensive paint he had bought her, and the top of the range location phone, had both been a huge surprise. She was glad she had gotten him a gift too. He wore the simple silver ring on his pinky finger, the pattern slight and stylish. It wasn't much, but what else could she get him? The boy had everything he wanted handed to him.

There was a knock at the door, announcing Wammy's appearance. He got a quick hug from the boys before he could come to stand beside the sofa, looking down on the pair. He was smiling, but there was a grim look in his eyes. Kat was lifted like a doll as L sat up, his previous smile gone, replaced by a mask of seriousness. What was going on?

"Have you found him?" The words were simple, but they shocked her to the core. Found who? L was looking for someone? Why didn't she know this?

"I think so, yes. But there's a problem." Wammy was being just as vague, his face giving nothing away. He wore a simple pair of tan slacks and black loafers, his top half covered by a cheery Christmas jumper that was no doubt a mock gift from Rodger. He looked like any grandfather at Christmas, his tidy moustache and combed hair. But he wasn't a grandfather, not really. He was their friend, accomplice, the man who made it all possible. But not a grandfather.

"We'll talk about this later, it's not important now. What time will dinner be ready? And how many others will be there?" He was giving Wammy an order, though he said it kindly, like it was a suggestion. Wammy nodded, pulling out a simple sheet of white paper.

"We will be accompanied by Kimiko, Fankie, Daniel, Peter, Q, G, Isla, Ryan, Vladimir, And T. Also, Michael, Rick and Kia have decided to take part. Most you are at least in contact with thanks to their singular skills. Only the last three could pose as an issue. What is your plan?" Wammy slid the paper back into his pocket, as though that was the real reason he had come. Kat couldn't believe the pair of them.

"I intend to pose as your nephew who is visiting for the holidays. I'm sorry, Kat, you'll have to pretend we haven't met." He didn't look too happy about it, and she wasn't exactly thrilled, but it was all part of the job he did, and she would just have to except it.

"Fine, but that means I get to do what I want for the night, even if you don't like it."

Dinner was crazy. L was sat at the end of the table next to Ryan, a twelve year old boy, and T, a child whose gender nobody was one hundred percent sure of. Ryan was small for his age, and looked as though he was from somewhere in the direction of Greece. His skin was tanned, his eyes almost black, and his hair a mop of dark brown waves that reached his shoulders. T was totally the opposite. Basically mute, the kid said nothing for the entire duration of the meal, only nodding along to some statements. T was average in every way, in height, weight, physical appearance. The child was plain as plain could be. That's what made T noticeable.

Kat was on the other side of the table, surrounded by the boys, laughing along to their jokes and stories. They smartly avoided all mention of L, as did Kat, though she was more used to it than them. Vladimir, a boy of about eight with Slavic features and a harsh Russian accent, was sat beside Near. He clearly intimidated the younger boy, but it was to no fault of his own. He was loud, confident, unafraid. Kat liked him. He was smart too. He seemed to have a strong grasp of reality, and there was a light in his sky blue eyes that spoke of a much older soul. Kat could feel L scowling from the other end of the table.

"Anyway, I never got your name. You know I am Vladimir, but who are you?" The boy asked her boldly, his grin wide. He wasn't scared of a little tension.

"I'm K, I thought I told you." She replied smoothly, seeing they had the rooms attention. Nobody was left in the orphanage from when she had been a part of the main group, so they knew very little of her. They knew she knew L, and that the boys were hers, but not her name, or anything personal. Even the way she dressed around them was different, and there was no way to tell what was real or not.

"You did, but K is not a name. It's a letter, a code. We all have them, but we know each other. Why can't we know you too? Are you too important?" He was suspicious of her, and that meant he was looking for something. Probably trying to get information. For an eight year old, the kid was good.

"Truthfully? Yes. I am not a part of your group, I, in fact, lead most of you. I can determine how many of your futures go, and I know a lot more than your names. I'm K, that's all that matters." She spoke softly, her cheeks warming up at calling herself important. She wasn't, but L was, and she knew too much to be questioned.

"Because you know L?" The boy was persistent, and Kat could feel the eyes of an entire room on her. She sighed, hiding her worry well. Today had been a stressful day all together, she couldn't wait for it to be over.

"No," she lied smoothly. "Not because I know L. Nobody knows L. He's a mystery, a shadow in the background that's made a name for himself. I'm important because I know enough important people, and have enough dirt on each of them to pull down whole governments. You may feel safe working under a man who controls the world, but how would you feel knowing at any point I could make a phone call that could knock that to the ground?" It was a bluff, but she was a good actress, and by the shocked looks on the children's faces, she had been convincing. Her eyes wandered to L, forced to sit normally at the other end of the table. He was looking down to hide his grin.

"So you're dangerous. That must mean L either needs you around, or likes you enough to warrant your life." Kimiko, another child prodigy, added to the conversation, her words quick and precise. Kat smiled crookedly, resting an elbow on the table. She met the young Asian girls gaze and for a moment let herself slip into the role she had learnt after years of living with criminals. Her contact covered eyes narrowed and her stance screamed confidence. She let of an air of cocky indifference.

"Kimiko Kujo, you want to be a doctor. People see you as sweet, innocent. You act politely, follow orders to the tee. But that's not what's really under the surface. You have the potential to cause a nuclear war from the comfort of your own bedroom, and would too, if not for your hopes for Wammy's other students." The girls dark eyes widened, her lips separating in shock. She was speechless.

"What do you do for L? Nothing. Have you ever met him, spoken to him? No. So what warrants your life, Kimiko? Why do you get to live?" Kat left it at that, shifting back into her own cheerful persona and poking Matt in the ribs so he would pass her the water jug. No other mention of real identities were made, and after what seemed like forever, they were finished. L had to follow Wammy up to his office, still playing the role of his nephew, while Kat headed back to their section of the building with Near. Mello and Matt stayed with the others to play on their new games console. L shuffled along grumpily, wanting nothing more than to curl up on the sofa with his girl and his kid, watching bad Christmas movies until it was time for bed. But thanks to his 'secret identity' he had to wait.

"Give it half an hour, then you can go. Besides, we need to talk about this morning." Wammy was sat behind his desk, inspecting the boy crouched on the chair across from him. L nodded, signalling the old man to continue.

Wammy pulled out a file from inside his desk, his wrinkled face grim. L leant forward, taking the file and flipping it open.

Name: Beyond Birthday Status: M.I.A

Beyond. L had known him simply as B, or BB in times of stress. The boy had been there by the time L was brought to the orphanage, and had been on the top of his list for the tile of the next L, should he die. He and A had been training to be his successors, until A killed himself and B ran away. L had been looking for him ever since, though he wasn't sure why. He missed his friend? He wanted to apologise? He was scared for him? He didn't know. What he did know was Beyond Birthday was a genius, but he has always been a bit insane, and that was never a good mix in the outside world. The file held every sighting of him in the last five years, and it now held a new one.

"America? Why would Beyond go to America?" L asked, his brow furrowed. B had nothing in America, why would he go so far? Wammy shrugged, lacing his fingers together. He had been just as bothered by A's death and B's disappearance as L, but he had handled it differently. The man had focused all of his energy on the children under his care, watched them pursue their dreams, each brilliant in their own way.

"I think it's what he doesn't have there. He's never travelled to America before, he's probably aiming for a fresh start." Wammy seemed content to accept that, but L wasn't. The idea of Beyond 'starting over' really didn't sit well with him. Beyond wasn't that sort of person, not really.

"Alright, just try to keep track of him, if possible. I'm going to go and find Kat, explain the situation... She's not happy she didn't know." L slowly made his way over to his room, knowing Kat would already be inside wanting answers. He was right, but she wasn't how he thought he'd find her. She was curled into a ball on the bed, her hair hiding her face. She looked small and defenceless, much less than what she really was. The girl was an army all on her own, her small size never holding her back.

He closed the door behind him, crossing the room to sit beside her. She pulled him closer by his top, resting her head on his lap. He stroked her hair gently, puzzled by her lack of anger.

"I just turned into my father." She whispered, her grip on his top tightening. L laughed, brushing the hair out of her face. Why did she have to be so adorable?

"I really hope not, I don't think I swing that way." He joked, earning a small smile from her. Kat rolled her eyes, snuggling into his side.

"You never know, I might be a hot guy..." She played along, but she couldn't tear her mind away from the dark place it had crawled into. She remembered her parents vividly. Her mother was a small woman with a tired look about her. Her dark brown eyes always had dark circles under them, and her skin always had a sickly glow to it. She wore pretty dresses and always wore her hair up in an intricate twist on the top of her head. She was pretty, but shy, speaking rarely, never having the guts to stand up for herself, or Kat for that matter. Her father was the opposite. He was loud, self assured. He never shied away from a fight, and often came home with cuts and bruises all over him. He had been of average height, balding prematurely, and slightly on the chubby side. Back then, even as a child, Kat could see he was an addict. His hands constantly shook, his dull eyes never still. He was paranoid, controlling. He would lash out in fits of inexplicable anger, then flip to being the nicest guy in the world. Her parents were in no way perfect, but she was raised to believe family was important, and that no matter what they did, you stuck together. If L hadn't been involved in the case, if her parents had died differently... She knew she would be only a step away from a monster. In the world of the cartels, respect is key. You can't go about your life a laughing stock, and her parents deaths would have meant she had to get revenge. She would be a murderer.

"I like you as you are, thanks." L mumbled, leaning forward to plant a kiss on her head. He could see she was in deep thought, and he knew where that could take her, so he devised a distraction. With clear intent, L pulled her onto his lap, connecting their lips. He could make it all better later. He could deal with Beyond later. Right now, she was what mattered.


	12. Chapter 12

Twelve

Seven months later...

L could feel his heart beating at twice its usual pace, his usually expressionless face pulled into a mask of pure terror. He looked around the room furiously, his harsh movements knocking things to the floor, going as far as to smash an empty vase. She wasn't there. She was gone. Kat had left him.

He fell back, his back hitting the wall, allowing him to fall into a sitting position against it. She was _gone_. She had really left him.

He couldn't breath, his breaths coming in quick gasps. What had he done? They had been fine before, nothing bad had happened. Why would she just suddenly decide to leave? He didn't understand, couldn't understand. The one thing he knew would destroy him had happened. He-

His thoughts were interrupted by a low, menacing laugh, a sound he knew all too well. His face paled, his breath freezing in his lungs. Kat wouldn't just run off, she wasn't like that. She faced her problems head on, not from behind closed doors. With a heavy heart, L raised his head to stare at the door, knowing exactly what he would see there.

"Hello, L. Nice to see you again." Beyond.

The bastard who had run so many years ago, who had hidden from him, was stood directly across from him. He wore the same outfit as L, had the same hair style and circles under his eyes. But he wasn't curled up in despair, oh no. Beyond was openly grinning. L slowly forced himself to stand, his eyes never straying from B. The man was dangerous, volatile. It couldn't be a coincidence that he showed up right after Kat vanished.

"Where is she, B?" He hissed, his hands clenching by his sides. B's grin grew to an impossible size, his crazed eyes that had once been so bright and intelligent now shining with malice.

"Gone, L. But I can take you to her." He stood aside, opening up the doorway. L reluctantly followed his old friend, studying his every movement. He may have dressed similarly, but he was much better when it came to his posture, and his strides were longer. He was heading to the attic.

L hadn't been up there in years, the childish fear of the unknown still clinging to him as it had when he was younger. The floor was coated in layers of dust, and the walls covered in peeling paint. Boxes of items long forgotten piled up, and the only light came from a small circular window on the far wall. Beyond stood back as L shifted into a more upright position. His eyes skittered across the room, searching. He said she was here, so where was she?

Then he saw it. Behind a pile of battered old boxes, L could see something that made his blood run cold: one single white and navy blue converse boot, resting on its side, a spattering of red dirtying the laces. Her shoe, her favourite pair.

Everything seemed to slow down around him, his vision focused on that single shoe. He felt his feet carrying him towards it, he couldn't stop himself, even though his mind was screaming for him to stop. He couldn't see this, but he had to.

She was curled on her side, her long hair fanned out around her. Her shirt was ripped and her shorts were hiked up. She wore only one shoe. Her clothes were stained in red, her once lively eyes glassy and dull. Blood dripped from her lips.

"Oh god, no..." He fell to his knees beside her, his hands fliuttering around her uselessly. He could see she wasn't breathing, and the multiple wounds in her chest were only just dripping. Her blood was pooled around them, clearly not fresh. She was dead.

"Kat..." He couldn't think, couldn't feel. He was empty, his brain shutting down. She was dead, Beyond had killed her. Her killer was stood beside him.

"Why?" L demanded, standing quickly, his knees now wet with her blood. He felt sick. "Why would you kill her? Tell me, Beyond! What did she ever do to you?"

He was backing the man into a corner, his limbs stiff. The other man had the audacity to look shocked, like L was over reacting.

"Nothing. She was in the way, so I got rid of her." He answered simply, his hands held up in a surrendering gesture. L felt his blood boil.

"She was innocent, you evil bastard! She was the _only_ one who loved me, and you took her away! And all you can say as a way of explanation is 'she was in the way'?" He felt his hand rise, his knuckles connecting with flesh. He didn't stop, he couldn't. He would destroy Beyond like he had destroyed him. L could be ruthless, and now with nothing to lose... His world was clouded in a red haze, nothing focused. Pain and hate flashed through his mind, moving his body.

"This was always going to happen, L. Wether it was me, or someone else, it doesn't matter. She was always going to die, and it was always going to be your fault." Beyond's muffled words hit him in the gut, forcing him back on his knees. She was dead, and it was his fault. He hadn't found Beyond in time, and now look what happened. He should have tried harder.

"No! No, no, no, no, no! She can't be dead!" He felt tears pouring from his eyes, his hands clawing at his face. He had to be wrong. Just this once, he wanted to be wrong. Beyond rose from his place on the floor, wiping blood from his eyes. He was battered, but not broken. He grinned sadistically as he crossed to a pile of boxes beside the exit. There was a twisted insanity in his eyes, something deeply wrong. He reached inside the box, pulling out a gun. Before L could react, the man held the barrel to his head, coked the trigger, and fired. His limp, partially decapitated body fell to the floor, the gun resting beside him. L felt sick, his world crashing around him. Why? Why had this happened? What had Beyond come back for, why had he killed Kat, only to then kill himself? It made no sense!

After a few deep breaths, L had come to a conclusion. With bold, calm movements, L reached out and took the gun in his hands. He couldn't live without her, no, he wouldn't. With no though, he held the gun to his head and-

"L, wake up!"

Suddenly there was light. L's slate eyes flew open, his lungs gasping for breath. What was going on? He wasn't in the attic anymore, he wasn't alone.

Kat took one shaking hand in hers, her brow furrowed in worry. She had never seen L have a nightmare before, and the look of terror and defeat on his unnaturally pale face was like a slap to the face. She didn't know what to do.

He was so confused. Why was he in bed? Where was Beyond? The gun? Why was his heart beating so fast when it shouldn't have been beating at all? He felt a pair of much smaller hands grasping one of his own, his gaze automatically spinning over to see who it was. His breath caught in his throat, happiness and relief flooding through his system. Kat. His beautiful, amazing Kat was there, alive and looking worried. His hand tightened around hers, his body almost crumbling in pure relief. She was ok. Wordlessly, he grabbed her arm, pulling her to his chest and crushing her there. She could feel his erratic heart through his chest, his head buried in her hair. He was shaking, tears spilling from his wide eyes.

"It's ok, it was just a nightmare. I'm here, it's ok." She didn't know what else to say, so she wrapped her small arms around his waist and rubbed his back softly, moving so she was sat on his lap. L said nothing, just held her tighter for a moment.

His world had dropped out from under him, only to be returned. He had been so destroyed by the thought of her death, he had tried to end his own life. But it was just a dream. She was fine, right there in his arms. Beyond was still in America, far away from her. She was safe.

"Oh, God... I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" He mumbled into her hair, smelling her sweet scent. She smelt like she always did, like blueberry shampoo and something uniquely _her_.

Kat's nose crinkled in confusion. Why was he sorry? What had he dreamt about? It was clearly bad, but what was so bad it had managed to turn the most level headed genius into a sobbing mess? She couldn't think of anything.

"Baby, you haven't done anything. It was just a dream, not real." He had woken her by hitting his pillow, not just to get comfortable, but pounding it like it had offended him. He had been crying and yelling, arguing with someone called Beyond. Whoever Beyond was, she wanted to kick his arse for managing to reduce L to this, even in dream form.

"You were dead! You were dead and it was all my fault!" Kat sighed, starting to see the bigger picture. L had thought she was dead, this wasn't a reaction of fear, but relief. She pulled back, looking him dead in the eye. L stared back, sniffing like a child.

She was so beautiful. Even ruffled by sleep, her hair messy and her eyes puffy, cheeks flushed, Kat still managed to be perfect. She took his face into her small hands, not asking, but demanding his attention. He gave it to her freely.

"L Lawliet, I am not dead. I am fine, right here, with you. We're at Wammy's house, the safest place in the world. Near, Matt and Mello are just down the hall, Wammy's downstairs. Everything is fine. I don't know who Beyond is, but he's not here. Okay?" She waited for him to nod before planting a firm kiss on his lips. It was intended to be a simple show of affection, but L leant in, deepening the kiss. She could feel how badly he needed her then, so she let him lead, his hands snaking up to clasp the back of her head, threading through her hair. Their tongues wrestled, L clearly dominant, Kat taking on the role of submissive. They usually took it in turns being in charge, but L needed this.

He turned, laying down and positioning them so Kat was under him, his lower half between her legs. He ground his hips into hers, earning a small gasp. He was calming quickly, but his movements were still frantic.

In a matter of seconds her nightdress had been hiked up to her hips, L's slender hands stroking along her stomach, heading towards her breasts. She pulled back, lifting her arms so he could pull the nightdress off, leaving her in a single pair of flimsy panties. He moaned deep in his throat, dropping the nightdress to the floor and instantly attaching himself to one perky nipple. Kat gasped, her back arching into his touch. He nipped and sucked, a hand fondling the other breast. Kat ran her hands up his back, her fingers knotting in his hair. Their hips ground into each other, separated only by their underwear. She could feel his length hard against her wet heat, stirring her further.

"Oh, L, please!" She whined, biting her lip to keep herself from crying out as his hand slipped down to stroke the inside of her thigh. A shiver ran up her spine.

L slipped his hand under the fabric of her underwear, sliding the panties aside. He groaned once his fingers brushed against her wetness, releasing the nipple in his mouth and replacing it with her soft lips. He felt rather than heard her gasp as he pushed a single digit inside her velvety folds, marvelling at her tightness. Her muscles clenched around him.

After a moment of her relaxing, he added a second finger, earning a low groan. She was more than ready for him, but he liked to do this. He liked to watch he as she lost herself in the feeling of his fingers inside her, his own mind clear.

Her eyes closed tightly as he curved his fingers, searching for her sweet spot. His lips trailed down her neck, nibbling just below her ear. She cried out as his fingers hit a certain spot inside her, gaining a proud grin from L.

"Found it." He whispered, his voice heavy with lust and a shimmer of humour. She said nothing, having nothing to say. The feeling was incredible, almost as good as having him buried deep inside. His fingers had become skilled in the time since their first, learning where to touch her and how. It had been fun testing each other, but there was nothing better than expertise.

"L, please, don't tease me!" Kat pleaded, her voice higher with the strain. She could feel herself building, the pressure gaining.

"What do you want, Katherine?" He whispered into her ear, his lips barely brushing her skin. She shuddered, beyond embarrassment.

"To come. Oh, please..." She writhed under him, her eyes refusing to open. Tears of frustration poured down her cheeks, her teeth firmly gripping her lip. She couldn't take it much longer.

"Alright then, you can come." He slid down her body, pulling her legs further apart. With no hesitation, he buried his mouth in her, his tongue latching onto her clit. Kat arched off the bed, her hands gripping the sheets tightly.

"Fuck!" She gasped, pushing into his touch. He smiled, feeling her release getting closer. She was mewling like a kitten, her control fading fast. She was close, so close. With one final twist of his fingers, she exploded around him, her mouth falling open in a silent cry. L pulled away, grinning as she came down, her glazed eyes opening to look at him. He looked so different from when he had woken up, almost relaxed. It was working.

"My turn." She cooed, sitting up and pushing L down so he laid beside her. She smiled seductively, crawling on top of him, her hair flipped over her shoulder. He watched her closely, suddenly serious.

"Are you sure?" He asked, taking her hand in his. She nodded, her expression unchanged. She knew what she wanted.

Without another word, Kat reached down and cupped him through his underwear. He hissed, an arm flipped over his eyes, covering his face. Kat loved him like that. She slid herself down, kneeling between his legs, face to face with his crotch. She planted a soft kiss on him through the fabric, her tongue poking out to brush against him. He was so hard, it hurt.

With steady hands, Kat pulled his underwear away, eyes sparking when his dick jumped up to face her. She didn't hesitate, just took him firmly in her hands and pumped him slowly. L moaned deep in his chest, his hips rocking up into her hand of their own accord. He wasn't the only one who had learnt new tricks.

Leaning forward, Kat kissed his blushing tip, pulling him into her mouth just far enough to make him hiss. She ran her tongue around his head a few times, tasting the drops of pre-cum. He was salty, but pleasantly so. L's hand traveled down to rest itself in her hair, caressing the side of her head gently. At his touch she let herself take in more of him, his length disappearing into her throat. The warm wetness of her mouth was exquisite, earning a series of weak curses.

"Fuck, Kat!" He gushed as he hit the back of her throat. The girl must have been magical or something, having basically no gag reflex. She swallowed around him, humming softly. L moaned and arched under her, his hand tightening in her hair. She moved faster, her tongue tracing along the sides of him. He was close, painfully so. He tried to push her away, his hands gripping her shoulders.

"Kat, I'm gonna come!" He cried, but she ignored him, continuing. He tried to hold back, but with the way she moved around him... It was impossible. Kat let her teeth brush against him gently, throwing him over the edge. He came hard, grunting. Kat took it all, waiting for him to finish before swallowing. She pulled back, grinning at his blissful expression. He ran a hand through his hair, a slight blush covering his cheeks.

"I tried to stop you..." He mumbled, but she just laughed, moving up to kiss him. He was hard again in seconds, pressing up against her entrance. Letting out a soft sigh, he pushed all the way inside, immediately picking up a pace Kat could keep up with. She straddled him, pushing herself up and down on him, their lips never separating. Her hands tangled in his hair, his gripped her hips. They were so close they were basically one being. L pumped into her, feeling her tighten around him.

"I'm gonna-"

"Me too!" He sped up, flipping them so Kat was on the bottom. She pushed back against him, taking his frenzied thrusts one at a time. Her stomach was in knots, her head fuzzy. She was going to come, she couldn't stop it.

She burst around him, her soft cry and muscles tightening impossibly pulling L's orgasm from him. He came inside, going stiff.

"Kat!" He grunted, falling limp on top of her. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, her body weak and sated. She kissed his cheek sweetly, smiling.

They were both exhausted, L pulling out and rolling off of Kat, taking her into his arms and pulling her to his chest. He was almost asleep when Kat piped up.

"L, who is Beyond? You've never mentioned him before." She sounded tired, but she wanted to know. L sighed, closing his eyes.

"He was going to be L, along with another boy, if anything ever happened to me. Like Near and Mello. The other boy killed himself before you got here, and Beyond ran off a month before I took the cartel case. He's been missing for years, but Wammy found him. He's run off to America, God knows why." Kat took this in, the wheels in her mind turning.

"Why are you afraid of him?" She whispered, almost scared to ask. L's grip on her tightened, his back stiffening.

"We were friends. I know what he's like, what he's capable of. In my dream, he came here and killed you in the attic, made me come up to find you, then shot himself in front of me. I usually know the difference between dreams and reality, but when it comes to Beyond... I never know what he could do. It's rare I even know why he does what he does. He's always been a bit... Damaged. Damage in a genius can be a dangerous mix." L concluded. Kat nodded, snuggling in closer. She pressed her lips to his chest, comfortingly.

"Well I'm fine, and Beyond isn't here, so it's not important. Forget about it, otherwise you're letting him win." She closed her eyes, content. She was soon asleep, L not far behind her.

Hey guys, thanks for all the kind reviews and follows/favourites! I love you guys, and I hope I'm not letting you down with the story. Really, any input will be appreciated! Now, sorry there was no warning at the beginning of the chapter, but this is M rated, so really you should know what's coming by now... Next chapter I'll be starting the LA BB murders case, and I must say I'm really looking forward to it! Something you should know about me is I write very inconsistently. Most of my writing happens due to bouts of insomnia, so if I sleep, I don't update as often... So that and occasional writers block, I kinda only post as soon as I start the next chapter.

Anyways, I hope you're still interested in the story, this is the most effort I've ever put into anything I've written. Please feel free to ask me any questions you may have, I'd be pleased to answer!

Until next time!

Love

KD xxx


	13. Chapter 13

Thirteen

Three years later...

Wammy didn't want to tell him. The call from American hadn't been a surprise, but something he had awaited with dread.

"We think we have a case that might interest him..." The man had said, his tone implying he was doing them a favour, not asking for one.

Believe Bridesmaid, age forty four, a freelance writer. He had been strangled in his bedroom, 31st July, 2002. The death itself wasn't impressive, but the surroundings were. Four whicker dolls had been left at the scene, nailed to the wall, and there was a sequence of numerals carved into the dead mans chest. From the moment Wammy had answered the phone a sickened feeling had settled in his stomach. So soon after Beyond had arrived in America, they get a call for help? It couldn't be a coincidence.

So, Wammy didn't want to tell L about the case. The boy was happy as he was, living his little life hidden away with Kat and the boys, solving cases in his bedroom. But he was the worlds number one detective, and turning down such a case could reflect badly on him. Wammy had no choice.

He had traced L down to the basement, strangely, where he was apparently playing hide and seek. It was adorable to see the man looking around, pretending not to see the two boys down there. Matt was crouched behind an old television set, Mello under a sheeted table. L put his hands on his hips dramatically, feigning sadness.

"Oh, how can I be the number one detective if I can't even find my assistants?" He cried dramatically, flinging a hand over his forehead. Wammy could see the boys snickering, huge grins on their young faces. Despite his lack of social skills, L was good with the boys. He enjoyed playing along with their games, watching how their minds worked. They fascinated him. Wammy hated to interrupt, but he had to. With a sigh, the elderly man descended the stairs, claiming the detectives attention immediately. The boy he had raised gave him a puzzled look.

"Wammy? Is everything alright?" L's monotone voice gave nothing away, but he managed to appear concerned. Wammy nodded, waving away his worry. Mello's head popped out from below the sheet, curious, a single eye of Matt's appearing. L ignored them.

"There was a call this morning from America. There is a case they wish for you to take, so I've told them to wait for your agreement. I think it might peak your interests." The old man kept his tone light, a small smile pulling at his lips, but even L could see there was an undercurrent of unease hidden behind his cheery facade.

"Alright, I'll call them in a moment and find out the details, if you could inform Kat, I would appreciate it." Wammy nodded, turning up the stairs to find the girl. Before he could reach the top, a small hiss caught his attention. He paused, looking up at the ceiling. Kat was curved around a beam, Near beside her, grinning wide. She winked, signalling she had heard, then waved for him to continue. Wammy had to hold back a sigh, sadly unsurprised by the girls antics. She really was brilliant, under all the childish exterior. She could play so many parts, Wammy wondered why the girl never aspired to be an actress.

L looked once more around the room, just catching Mello popping his head back under the sheet. He smirked, tiptoeing over. With no warning for the boy, L pulled back the sheet, exposing him. Mello barely reacted, but that was mainly because he was too busy dying inside from the sudden fear. Reluctantly, the eldest of the children climbed out and stood to one side. L soon uncovered Matt too, but he couldn't find Kat or Near. Asking Wammy to find her had been a cheap trick, one that hadn't seemed to work. Sighing, the detective rolled his eyes and moved to make his way up the stairs. Just as he was about to reach the top, he felt a soft tapping on his shoulder. Naturally, he looked behind him, only to see the boys staring at the ceiling, clearly impressed by what they saw. L too looked up, puzzled. There was Kat, Near beside her, their hands intertwined. Huge, childish grins lit up their shadowed faces and showed Kat's usually hidden dimples. She winked, elbowing Near.

"Think we won?" She asked, as though the others couldn't hear. Near giggled, a rare thing for the boy, and nodded his head.

"Certainly."

L and Kat had sent the boys to play with the other children, maybe attend a lesson with Rodger. They had together managed to keep the three up to date on their schooling, even though none had ever been to school. Mello loved science. He liked how seemingly harmless things could cause such explosive reactions, and how nothing was just what you could see.

Near liked to draw. He never coloured like normal children his age would, but he would alter the picture to be what he wanted. He would colour outside the lines and use bright colours. His drawings may not have been perfect, but they were impressive.

Matt, surprisingly, liked maths. He liked to expand brackets, use x and y, make pie charts. He enjoyed finding new methods and seeing how maths tied in with so much else. His eyes would light up at the sight of an equation, genuinely excited. Kat loved his enthusiasm.

Matt and Mello had run off, Near gripped tightly between them. The youngest had really started to gain some confidence, though he was still worryingly like L. He was weary of people, and spoke rarely.

Kat smiled at their retreating figures before turning to L, a brow raised. America? That would be a hard one to solve from home, plus the phone bills...

"So, when's our flight?" She asked, leaning into his side. L frowned down at her, but wrapped his arm around her. Kat rested her head on his chest, listening to his steady heart beat.

"I don't know if I'm going to take it yet, we might not be going anywhere." He insisted, but the look he got from Kat almost made him blush. It screamed 'oh really?'"

"I'll start packing, you call Uncle Sam." She instructed, reaching up to kiss his cheek, then heading off to their rooms. L sighed. She knew him too well, yet she could always surprise him. With a shake of his head, L headed off to Wammy's office, his mind working overtime. What would it be this time? Robbery? Drugs? Murder? It was usually murder, the rest was rarely important enough for him to be called in.

Wammy was waiting for him, his hands resting on his desk, his usual mess of papers pushed to one side. The elder smiled kindly as the detective entered, his clear blue eyes meeting the younger's from across the room. L crawled into a chair, his chin resting on his knees. Wammy said nothing, just waited for L to speak.

"Kat wants to go for the case, she's packing now... I think if I refused, she's just take it under my name. She'd probably solve it too, the way she's going at the moment." L smiled fondly, his usually expressionless face gaining a soft glow at the mention of Kat. She always made him feel so... Proud? Yeah, proud. She had exceeded every one of his expectations, and become such a brilliant young woman. Seventeen, and already so accomplished.

"I believe you are correct. I truly believe she is the best candidate for the second L." Wammy was trying to cover something. He was trying to force a conversation in hopes to avoid another. L frowned, sitting up slightly straighter. His dark hair fell into his eyes, but he ignored it.

"What's wrong, Wammy?" He wouldn't beat around the bush, they had been around each other too long for that. L watched as the elderly man's cheerful mask fell, revealing a worried expression.

"I just have a very strange feeling about this case... Like I've been waiting for it." Wammy's hands knotted together on the desk, his nerves obvious.

"You think it's Beyond, don't you?" He couldn't deny the thought had crossed his mind, but he didn't know the details yet, and he refused to jump to conclusions. Jumping to conclusions always lead to a biased view of the case, and L wasn't prepared to do that. Beyond had been inactive for so long, surely he wouldn't just resurface now.

"I do, but there is no evidence of that. Would you like me to call through to the American Office? Tell them you are willing to go, and to send us all of the details thus far?" Wammy was attempting to bury his doubts in his work, and L couldn't blame him. Wammy has basically raised Beyond, and A. Out of the three of them, L faired the best, but that was only because he had Kat to help him keep a firm grip on his life and goals. Alone, with all that stress... He wasn't sure who he would have ended up like. It would have been between A and B, suicide or disappear. He wouldn't have been the detective he was now, that's for sure.

L could see where Wammy was coming from. As their guardian, he was responsible for their actions. To have your surrogate children end up so... Damaged, it had to hurt. He could only imagine how it would feel if one of the boys killed themselves, the others turning out like B and himself. It was a horrifying idea, but one that was all too clear. Matt and A would have gotten along, and Beyond was strikingly similar to Mello... Near was almost his mirror image in more ways than one...

L nodded his head, taking the phone once offered. He had to clear his mind of Beyond, of A. They were in the past, one dead, the other as good as. He would not obsess over them any further. The man who answered the phone in a heavy American accent was unfamiliar to L, but as the one man who was meant to know everything, he winged it.

"Hello, this is L. Could you put me through to the officer who contacted me earlier?" He still knew nothing of the case, or those in charge of it, so he quickly flipped himself around to the other side of Wammy's desk, taking the computer mouse in hand and connecting to the American Police Force's database. That included members of the FBI and other widespread organisations. L was ready for the names.

"U-uh, o-of course! Please, just one moment." The man sounded young, inexperienced. L connected to the cctv and zoned in on the man. He was indeed young, but still older than L, and his appearance seemed much neater. His hair was neatly trimmed, his pristine shirt tucked in to his trousers. L got the strong feeling the man still lived with his mother.

He had a coffee cup beside him with the name Ian scrawled in childish writing, and L quickly searched him on the database. He was correct, the man was only twenty three, and had only been in the force for a matter of months. L assumed he was on desk duty due to his lack of experience elsewhere, his position designed to keep him out of the way. With a few words mumbled to himself, and a series of shaky movements around his desk, Ian came back to the phone.

"Um, L, sir, Detective Michaels would like to speak with you. I'll connect you now." The man then connected the call to his boss.

L politely listened to the Detective's take on the case, silently judging some of his more out of date references, and soon had a general grasp of the case. He had arched closely on the monitor as the middle aged man paced around his office, speaking with his hands. The murder of Believe Bridesmaid had left everyone in a state of confusion. L quickly agreed to take the case, informing the Detective he would like to be in contact with some of his field agents, and to be kept updated at all times.

Finally, the conversation over, L hung up the phone and sighed, rubbing his eyes. He could feel this wasn't going to be a two day affair, and he wasn't sure if he was glad for the challenge, or rueful for the workload. Kat would be thrilled with the case, and L knew she could probably solve it alone, but he would never send her off alone. In this line of work it was too dangerous to be unprepared, and Kat was inexperienced.

L could feel Wammy's eyes on him, so he cautiously looked up, his dark eyes wide and tired as usual. The old man wanted to say something, but wasn't sure how.

"Wammy, I'm sure over the years you have said worse to be than what is currently on your mind, so please, either tell me or forget it." L didn't intend to sound harsh, but the stated words and his naturally empty, monotone voice made the request sound much harsher.

Wammy didn't waver, to his credit, but he did frown slightly.

"It's nothing important, it's just a feeling I have. I have the strange sense of foreboding about this case. I believe not one person will come away from this feeling achieved." The old mans words were spoken softly, but it was rare for him to share his true feelings, and L could appreciate the gesture. But appreciating the gesture and following unspoken advise were two very different things. L attempted to create an aura of strength and confidence, his awkwardness pushed to the back of his mind. He shot Wammy a meaningful look before turning to the door. He was going to finish the case, wether it made him happy or not.

By three am the next morning, a very ruffled and tired looking pair made their way through the terminals to L's private jet. Kat had only been on it twice, and it was still strange to her that the awkward teen she had met in her hospital room, all those years ago, was now so important. He had been her hero, and she never expecting him to be anything else, but now look at him! Number one detective in the world! And he had still kept her around, despite all of her baggage. He loved her, and that was more than she could have ever dreamed of.

L yawned loudly, his arms stretched and his shoulders clicking. He hadn't slept in a few days, and he was reaching his limit. Kat had tried to keep up, but after a whole two days without sleep, she finally crashed in her work chair, her head balanced on her knees. It had been adorable, but not so much as it made carrying her to bed any easier. She wasn't big or heavy, but it was still a challenge.

Kat wore thick sunglasses and a snap back, her long hair pulled back in a ponytail. Her top half was covered by a hoodie that hid her pyjama top from view, and her bottom half wore a simple pair of shorts and trainers. She would curl up on the jet, so there was no point dressing up. Anyway, this wasn't a holiday, it was work, though she had to remind herself that several times. She'd never been to America, and she was excited.

L had let Wammy take their bags, him posing as just their assistant, and to be honest, he didn't want to carry them himself. Yes, the man was old, but he wasn't dead, or even close to it. He held Kat's hand in his, letting her rest her head on his shoulder as they walked slowly. They were the only passengers besides Wammy, so it want like the jet could leave without them. Kat pointed to a few shops as they passed, laughing as random merchandise, joking sleepily with L. Despite her exhaustion, she was in a good mood. The boys had dealt with the news quite well, only demanding a big present each at the end of it, and a phone call at least once a week. Kat would have to hold herself back from calling them daily, not weekly, but they didn't need to know that.

L pulled a strawberry lace from his pocket, slipping it into his mouth easily. With a small smile, Kat reached into his pocket and pulled one out for herself, ignoring his surprised look. She rarely ate sugary foods, but when she did...

"Do I need to be worried, or are you fine?" He asked, brushing a stray hair from her face as they walked. She rolled her eyes behind her sunglasses and wrapped her arm around his waist. His snaked it's way around her shoulders and held her closer, his dark eyes searching her face.

"I'm fine, for now." She assured him. Her periods were notoriously violent, leaving her in pain for hours at a time. Thankfully they were also short, often only lasting around three to four days. She preferred it that way, quick and painful, like ripping off a plaster. She remembered her first one, thirteen years old and curled up on the sofa in agony. She had confessed her problem to L, and ever since he had sat through the pain with her, getting her snacks or blankets, or anything else she might have wanted. He didn't mind, he understood it wasn't her fault, that it was natural.

"Okay, let me know if you want anything." He mumbled, pressing a soft kiss to the top of her head before speeding up. He wanted to get to America and be done with this case. He wouldn't be able to get B off of his mind until he did, so he would work as hard as humanly possible.

They boarded the jet and took their seats, the pilot announcing they would be taking off in ten minutes and that they should stay in their seats until further notice. L sat in his usual posture, the belt stretched to reach around his waist, while Kat pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped the belt around them. They must have been a strange sight.

"Are you ready for this?" She asked him timidly just as the jet began to move, the cabin vibrating softly. L took a moment to think about his answer. He was ready for the case, having read through the files and seen how strange it was. He was ready for a break from the continuation of Wammy's house, and the boys. But still, was he ready for the possibility that Beyond could be behind this? He brought his thumb to his lips.

"Yes and no. I am afraid of the possibilities, and what would happen if they became truths. But I look forward to the challenge. What about you?" He asked as an afterthought, his slate eyes penetrating hers.

She had removed the glasses and hat, her eyes, one sapphire, one muddy, were focused on the floor directly in front of her seat. She smiled ruefully.

"I'm scared. Scared and excited. This isn't like the other cases, I can feel it's different. But that's scary." She was still in the grey about that Beyond guy, but she new he was recently in LA, and it seemed strange that the one person she knew scared L was suddenly in the same place as a strange murder... But she wasn't caught up on the thought. Maybe this would be the case that changed the world.

She whined softly as the first of the cramps started, signalling this would be a rather unpleasant flight. L gave her a sympathetic look, taking her small hand in his and squeezing.

"We can move soon baby, just hold on, okay?" He cooed, kissing her hand and waiting for the signal they could move. Once it came, he was on his feet, helping Kat out of her seat and leading her into the adjoining bedroom. It was small, but it would do. He laid her on the bed and wrapped the blanket around her, then pulling her over so she laid on his chest. She snuggled into his warm body, her hands gripping his shirt. Maybe she would sleep, maybe she wouldn't. Either way, L wasn't going anywhere.


	14. Chapter 14

Fourteen

The hotel room was larger than they could possibly need, but Kat wasn't complaining. They had arrived a few hours before, hurried through the airport, driven straight to the hotel, then almost flown up to their room. Kat had been curled up in pain for most of the flight, but the last few hours hadn't been too bad. L had given her more than enough sweets to keep her happy, and had managed to work while doing it. They had been informed a woman called Naomi Misora would be leading the investigation, so L decided he would contact her and see if she would be willing to collaborate. Most were, but some didn't like sharing the glory of a case. Especially when the person they were partnered with was world famous and they weren't.

L set up his computers in the living area, lining them up on the floor, only one single laptop resting on the coffee table. Kat had taken the role of organising their belongings, unpacking their clothes and organising a shopping trip with Wammy. They would have to return to their usual aliases once again, L deciding the first name that popped into his head, Kat and Wammy sticking with their originals. Watari and K were known worldwide, L's notorious assistants. They were just as sought after, people begging for information on L. They never got a reply.

"Are you going out tonight, or tomorrow?" L asked from his crouched position beside one of the large monitors, his messy black hair falling into his face. Kat stretched on the small sofa she had made hers minutes before, her joints clicking as she did. She rose slowly, yawning.

"I'll go tonight, get it over with. Can you let Wammy know I'll be down in ten minutes." She requested, pulling her hair up into a bun and digging in her bag for a pair of contacts. She found the hauntingly dark lenses and slipped them into place with worrying ease. She blinked a few times, then headed into the bedroom to change. She swapped her shorts for a pair of bright pink jeans, then pulled on a white shirt and white ballet pumps. It was too late for sunglasses, so she put on a pair of wide-frame white glasses with plain glass lenses and a floaty butterfly print scarf. She wouldn't usually dress so brightly, but she wanted to make sure she couldn't be identified if she had to go out as herself later on.

After her hurried change, Kat waved goodbye to L and grabbed her purse as she left the room, walking calmly down to meet Wammy where he waited by the car. He smiled kindly when she excited the hotel, opening her door for her.

She always refused to sit in the back unless L was with her, otherwise she felt bad towards the man who had given her a home. He wasn't _her_ assistant, and she had no right to treat him as such. They drove around for a while before Kat decided where she wanted to go.

"Just pull up over there by that fire hydrant, I'll be back in a moment." She told him, climbing out for the front seat and heading into the shop.

People were everywhere, children running around down every isle. Kat kept to herself, grabbing a basket and walking over to the sweets isle. After picking out enough food to feed a small army, she paid and turned to leave.

But something, no someone, caught her eye. Walking up to him and tapping him on the shoulder, she whispered.

"Baby, what are you doing here? I thought I was doing the shopping."

The man turned to face her, a brow raised. It wasn't L, but the resemblance was striking. He was pale, his eyes dark, his black hair a mess on his head. But he wasn't L. Kat held up her hands in apology, her cheeks turning pink.

"Oh, sorry, I thought you were someone else." She apologised, grinning sheepishly. The man smiled softly, nodding his head.

"It's fine, no problem. If he's lucky enough to have a girl as beautiful as you." He complemented her, but there was something weird about it. His tone never once changed, nor did his eyes. There was almost no humanity in them, and it was scary. Kat swallowed hard before taking a step back.

"Well, sorry again, I've got to get going. Bye." She waved awkwardly, hurrying to the car. Wammy gave her a curious look as she practically catapulted into the front seat, her bags clutched too tightly in her hands. He went to speak, but she shook her head.

"Can we just get back, please?" She mumbled, her head down and eyes closed. For some reason, the man who looked like L had shaken her. How could a living person have such dead eyes? It wasn't right.

Wammy wisely said nothing, just drove them back to the hotel and lead her up to the room. L was behind the sofa, doing something with the room phone, though she wasn't sure what. She dumped the bags on the side and collapsed on the small chair beside the coffee table, her head in her hands.

L saw the stress behind her motions and dropped the phone into its holder, standing awkwardly and coming to crouch beside her.

"What's wrong?" He asked softly, his hand gently pulling hers from her face. She bit her lip and stared at a certain spot on the floor, not wanting to look directly into his eyes. What if his were the same? Maybe she hadn't noticed until she was it in a stranger. L wasn't having it, taking her chin gently, but firmly, forcing her to meet his gaze.

Kat relaxed almost instantly. L was still L, no dead look in his slate eyes, just worry for her. She took his face into her hands and pulled him forward, connecting their lips, not in a heated way, but a simple, loving way. L leant into the kiss, his hands settling on her small waist. When she finally pulled away, she looked much better. The colour had returned to her pale face, and there wasn't so much worry in her eyes. Well, they weren't really her eyes, thanks to the contacts, but L could read her like a book, even if the pages where slightly hidden.

"Thanks, I needed that." She whispered into his ear as she pulled him into a hug. He returned it, kissing her cheek sweetly. He wouldn't push her to explain herself, he just accepted that when she arrived she was scared, and now she was not. After a moment of silence, Kat released L and smiled cheekily.

"Do you want to see what I bought?" She offered, earning an enthusiastic nod from her boyfriend. She stood and pulled him to his feet, leading him over to the bags. Most of it was some kind of sugared substance, but she had managed a few fruits and vegetables, a few canned products, tea, coffee, the usual things like bread and butter. L helped her pack it all away, pocketing a couple of sweets for later. He had been trying to contact detective Naomi Misora to get her input on the case, but she was a surprisingly difficult woman to reach. He had spoken to her mother, and she had given him her mobile number, but he had that already, along with most of her other information. It was practically impossible to hide from him.

"Let me try." Kat suggested, taking the phone from him and calling the woman's mobile. She waited a moment, then smiled softly.

"Hello, Naomi, I am K. L and myself have been trying to reach you for some time now, regarding the death of Believe Bridesmaid." She paused to listen to the woman on the other end of the line, then grinned.

"Yes, miss Misora, you are correct. We would very much like to collaborate with you, but it is up to you. L will not force you to work with him if you do not wish to. What do you say?" She clapped her hands together at the woman's reply, a mischievous glow in her eyes. L knew the detective had agreed, and held out his hand for the phone. Kat nodded, holding up a finger to signal for him to wait.

"Thank you very much, miss Misora. I will connect you with L now, and you can talk about your agreement." L took the phone and waited a moment, then held in to his ear. Kat watched him eagerly, her knees pulled to her chest. L could hear the level breaths of the woman on the other line, and spoke carefully. His voice would be automated either way, but you could detect emotion still.

"Hello, Naomi, this is L." There was a low sigh from the detective, then a shaky reply. Her voice was soft, feminine but not girlish. He would detest listening to her.

"R-right... You wanted to know about Believe Bridesmaid, correct?" She asked, quickly recovering from the shock of The L speaking directly to her.

"Yes, and I would appreciate any information you can share with me." He supplied, barely looking away from the laptop he had pulled onto his lap. Kat was trying away on one of the computers on the floor, her back to him, and Wammy was floating around somewhere. He was officially at work.

"Well, I was at the scene when we found him, and it wasn't pretty. He was drugged, suffocated, then had his body mutilated with these weird symbols. I don't know what they could mean." She swallowed audibly, then continued. "Would you like me to send you the crime scene photos? And I received the coroners report yesterday, so I could send that too."

L smiled softly, nodding though she couldn't see him.

"Thank you, Naomi, that would be most useful. I will have K send you a message of what I need you to send me." He said it loudly enough that Kat would hear, which she proved by giving him a thumbs up without turning. She typed so quickly her diners blurred, her eyes never straying from the screen. Matt was naturally talented, but he didn't learn everything he knew on instinct.

"Sent." Kat whispered, grinning. L silently thanked her with a blown kiss, which she returned, then went back to work. Naomi gasped on the other end of the phone.

"Geez, you work fast!" She mumbled, shock clear in her voice. L smirked at the woman's words, his thumb finding its way to his bottom lip.

"Yes, I do. Please send me the information as soon as you can. If anything happens, please be sure to let me know. Speak to you soon, miss Misora." He ended the call and dropped the phone the the sofa, his hands reaching out to pluck a cherry from the pack he had snuck out of the kitchen. He waited for a few minutes, then crossed the room to crouch beside Kat. He looked over her shoulder as she hacked into the FBI database, her hands skating across the keyboard, typing out code after code without breaking a sweat. She was used to this kind of thing, it was routine.

"Naomi sent through the info, but I'll have to wait until I've finished this to check it out... Can't go getting myself caught, can I?" She joked, smiling at him without looking at him. L chucked softly, remembering the day he had first tried to hack the FBI, hitting a huge firewall that basically destroyed his computer. Wammy had not been happy, but he'd calmed down eventually.

"I was fifteen, you're twenty one." He defended himself, his tone hardly changing. Most would view L as dull, empty, emotionless. He rarely showed much emotion, and his voice was naturally monotonous. He wasn't loud or brash, his actions calculated and organised. He was different. But Kat knew him. She could see the smiles that didn't show on his lips, and the anger that could settle in his shoulders. She knew when he became over tired, or when work was just too much. She could tell his mood by simply looking at him, not even needing to look him in the eyes.

She outright beamed when she finally broke through to the FBI, her still hidden eyes glued to the screen. She quickly did a selection of background checks on the few detectives involved in the case, including Misora. After around ten minutes, she closed the tab and returned to the email system she had contacted Naomi through. There were three folders. One contained the crime scene photos, the second the official reports from four different investors who were on the scene, and the last the coroners report. Kat printed each folder, then laid them out on the coffee table. Naomi was right, it wasn't pretty, but both L and Kat had seen worse. The each inspected the articles, then the photographs, working in dead silence.

Finally, L spoke.

"Why cut the body?" He wondered aloud, his thumb brushing his lip, the photo held between his thumb and pointer finger. His eyes were wide and his face much too close to the paper, as though it being closer would tell him more.

"Some killers just enjoy mutilation. It's a power play. It like saying 'there's nothing you can do to stop me now!'" Kat didn't think too much of the wounds, paying more attention to the weird neatness of the room around the corpse. Surely nobody could live in a place that impeccable.

"I don't think that's what this is. There aren't random cuts, their symbols. Numerals, actually. This means something." L stood and moved to the small table beside the front door, grabbing the guest book and ripping out a fresh page. Also grabbing the pen, he hurried back to his seat and started scribbling. Kat watched silently, brows raised. After a moment, L handed her the paper.

XIV (16), LIX (59), MCDXXIII (1423), CLIX (159), XIII (13), VII (7), DLXXXII (582), DCCXXIV (724), MI (1001), XL (40), LI (51), XXXI (31).

He had deciphered the numerals, but what did that matter if they didn't know what they represented? The seemingly random numbers could mean anything!

"Very impressive, L, but this doesn't held if we only have half of the clue." She concluded, putting the paper down beside the others. L frowned softly.

"I know, but it's something... What time is it?" He asked, stretching. Kat checked her phone, having changed it to American time when they first arrived.

"Almost eleven... We've been staring at this stuff for longer than I thought. I'm going to shower, you should probably hop in after me... Has Wammy sorted himself a room?" She stood, clicking her back as she stretched. They'd been sat still for too long, both lingering on the prang of discomfort. Kat started towards the bathroom, pausing only to plant a soft kiss on L's cheek. He watched her go, then returned to the papers before him.

It was a few days before they got a call from Naomi. The woman sounded breathless, her usually calm and collected aura bursting with energy. L held the phone awkwardly, staring at it in confusion.

"I think I figured it out!" The woman gasped, earning a raised brow from the detective. He kept his voice level as he replied.

"Figured what out, Naomi?" He inquired. Kat was asleep next to him, her cheeks flushed, hair fanned out around her. She had hardly slept since they arrived, between work and cramps... She was exhausted. L stroked her cheek, barely connecting with her velvety skin, his brow creased in slight worry. She was so delicate, so breakable. It scared him.

"The numerals, they represent words in a book! Rue noticed there was a book on the shelf that didn't belong there, and if we code it out... We got it!" She sounded so happy, and L almost didn't want to ask his next question.

"And what is the message?" He get the hesitation in her answer, but she replied none the less.

L took notes, copying her words down on the notepad he had found earlier, his scrawled writing spreading out across the page.

16 – page 16: quadratic

59 – page 59: ukulele

1423 (wraps around three times) – page 295: tenacious

159 – page 159: rabble

13 – page 13: table

7 – page 7: egg

582 (wraps around once) – page 206: arbiter

724 (wraps around once) – page 348: equable

1001 (wraps around twice) – page 249: thud

40 – page 40: effect

51 – page 51: elsewhere

31 – page 31: name

"Ok, so you came to the conclusion that the message is: quadratic ukulele, tenacious rabble, table egg, arbiter, equable, thud, effect elsewhere, and name?" He really couldn't be bothered to pretend this was useful. He groaned, covering the mouthpiece so Naomi wouldn't hear. He could tell she was nervously shuffling on the other end of the line, probably blushing if she was the sort for that kind of thing. L ran a hand through his shaggy hair, stressed, then readied himself to speak.

"Naomi, why did you call me with this? This information is basically useless. I don't mean to rain on your parade, but I really can't do anything with this." He really didn't want to upset or degrade the woman, but this lead was a dead end. He heard her huff on the other end, then relay his message to someone else. L rubbed his tired eyes with one large hand, then attempted to appease the detective.

"Naomi, you are a brilliant young woman, and I am sure you will come up with a solution sooner or later... This just wasn't it. Please call me if you find something coherent." Misora agreed, then hung up, apologising for wasting his time. L let the phone fall into his lap, his gaze falling on the pained young woman beside him. She was frowning slightly, her lip clasped tightly between her white teeth. She was in pain again, and even in her sleep she tried to hide it. A small whine escaped her lips.

"Oh, baby." He mumbled, lifting her onto his lap. The case could wait, nothing new had happened since he had arrived, and Naomi, and whoever "Rue" was, was stuck. He would deal with Kat first, then try to gain more ground.

The detective shifted so his girlfriend rested against his chest, her legs stretching out onto the sofa. Today would be the last day, then Kat could go back to normal. She wasn't overly hormonal or clingy, but in a constant state of either pain or lethargy. Another whine left her lips as her eyes opened, her pupils dilated. L let her pull at his fingers for comfort while he quickly messaged Wammy. Only calls of the utmost importance would be sent through to the pair, leaving them to themselves.

After a moment, Kat forced herself to rise, her body heavy, but her mind desperate to continue with the case. She felt responsible in some way for the cases slow progression, her current state distracting both herself and L. She pulled the piece of paper L had been using towards her, reading through the seemingly random words. She looked to her partner for an explanation.

"I'm not insane, but Misora might be. She called saying she had cracked the code of the numerals, said she found a book that didn't belong on Bridesmaid's bookshelf. I don't see anything connecting this to the case." L summarised, shrugging. Kat shot him a disapproving look, a finger finding its way up to his face to boop him on the nose. L frowned, confused.

"What? You think quadratic, ukulele, tenacious, rabble, table, egg, arbiter, equable, thud, effect elsewhere, and name are in any way related to the death of Believe Bridesmaid?" He demanded, being the more talkative of the pair for a change.

"No, but that's assuming Bridesmaid is the only murder. There may be others, if not already, then to come. The only way we can guarantee this is a one off is by catching the culprit." She reasoned, staring hard at the words. There had to be something behind it, Misora wouldn't have been totally wrong. She was a brilliant detective, she wouldn't have found nothing. Then it hit her.

"Q-U-T-R-T-E-A-E-T-E-E-N. It could mean something, a clue or a name. It might just be missing a few letters!" She suggested. L considered this, but didn't put too much serious thought into it. They could worry about the case later, right now, Kat was his priority.

L kissed her cheek, pulling her into a standing position and wrapping his arms around her in case her legs have out. Kat tended to put off pain until it reached a level that was way beyond her limit, then she would crash. L had seen it happen enough times since they met.

"You need to relax your muscles, so maybe you should have a bath? That usually helps, right?" He offered, giving her an encouraging smile. Kat frowned, her hands knitting together.

"But what about the case?" She wondered, her contrasting orbs searching the elder boys face for any misinformation. L gave none.

"It can wait until the morning, or at least until one of its lead investigators is capable of her full potential." He pulled her close and tilted her head up, connecting their lips. She leaned into his touch, her eyes fluttering shut.

"Ok, but tomorrow I'm going to the crime scene, I need to feel the air, see it all in person." L didn't like it, but he couldn't stop her. He gently pressed a kiss against her temple, his lips lingering just above her ear.

"Alright, but Wammy's going with you." He wasn't going to argue, and Kat could tell there was no way round it. Oh well, she liked her little field trips with Wammy, he was funny when he wasn't acting so serious.

"Deal."

The rest of the day was spent lazing around the hotel room, eating sweets and watching friends reruns. Kat felt much better by the time she pulled L to bed, her eyes heavy and her limbs almost weighed down.

"I miss the boys." She mumbled, curling around L's awkwardly laying form. He wasn't used to sleeping on nice big beds, he never had been. Even after they met, after they got together, it was borderline impossible to get him to sleep for more than a few hours at a time. He found beds uncomfortable, they left him feeling exposed. On more than one occasion Kat had found him perched on the chair in his bedroom, an elbow resting on his desk, fast asleep. He only ever got into bed with her, and that took a good amount of begging.

"I'm sure they miss you too. We'll call them in the morning, it's too late now." L cooed, running a hand through her hair. He loved how long it was, how soft. All of her was soft. She wasn't super model thin, and was adorably short. The top of her head only just reached his shoulder, and that was when he slouched. She was small and curvy in all the right places, her face heart shaped, her skin pale. Her strange eyes always had an air of wonder to them, no matter the task, holding him captive in their violet-coal like depths. She wasn't by any means perfect, oh no. She had a bucket load of nervous ticks thanks to her damaging upbringing, and scars that varied from almost invisible to red and raw-looking. Her front teeth were slightly too big, and she had a weird birthmark shaped like a taco shell on her left shoulder. Her right leg was weaker than her left, and there was really no working with her hairline. Her imperfections were all clear for the eye to see, and to L, that's what made her Kat. She wasn't like most people, their imperfections hidden below the surface, but rather she wore them like a badge of honour. She didn't care about being symmetrical or outwardly perfect. She just wanted to be happy.

L watched her as she nodded sleepily before yawning and closing her eyes, her head resting on his thin chest. One hand clasped his shirt while the other curled into her own hair, a childhood trait she just never shook. She said it was thanks to her mother. She had always said she had beautiful hair, and little Kat had clung to that, finding comfort in mimicking the act of her mothers ministrations.

"Love you." She grumbled, planting a tiny kiss on his chest, her voice nowhere near alert. L smiled fondly, his dark eyes crinkling slightly.

"I love you too, K." He assured her, needless as it was. She knew he loved her, no matter what.

The pair drifted off to sleep rather quickly, Kat first, then L. They hardly moved from their huddled position, other than L unconsciously hiding her from the view of the small window, totally oblivious to the figure perched outside.


	15. Chapter 15

Fifteen

He loved how vunerable they were. Sleeping peacefully, they had no idea that a monster was watching them. L curled protectively around the girl, sheilding her from the windows view, but that didn't matter. If he attacked now, neither would survive. But that wasn't his aim here. Though over the years he had developed a deep hatred for L, he didn't want to kill him. You can't suffer once you're dead, and where's the fun in that?

His plan was running smoothly, thanks to the dopey detective Misora and the pleasingly bad luck of the girl. What an idiot. Who confuses the one they supposedly love with another? How do you get to be that unobservant? He hoped he'd never know.

He could see their lifespan's, twirling around their heads, their real names just above. It annoyed him how long they currently were, but he knew the littlest of things could change that. He would change that. He knew how good an actor L could be, he'd grown up watching it in admiration, always wondering why his emotions were so violent. He knew how L was slightly passive-agressive, and how he would hardly react to the worst of situations. But eventually it would become too much. Eventually, the dam would burst, and every repressed feeling, every repressed thought would hit him like a tsunami of pain and angst. He chuckled softly, just imagining the look on his face as it all washed over him, the mask he hid behind ripping away, revealing the mess of a man underneath. Oh, it would be _glorious_. Too bad he wouldn't see it in person. Oh well, he'd know, even if he didn't watch.

With one final glance, he turned away from the window. That wasn't the boy he had known so long ago. That wasn't the eight year old that dreamed for solving crims and saving people. That wasn't the kid who wanted a world where places like Wammy's house weren't necessary. That wasn't his friend. But it was the man who was resposible for A's death. It was him who took away the other boy's will to live. As far as he was concerned, both A and L were dead, and had been for a long time. This man, no, this _imposter_, had killed them.

"It's my turn now, Number one... I'll be seeing you soon."

Inside the room, Kat sirred, her head slowly lifting away from the warmth of L's chest. He was snoring softly, his exausted face calm, in a totally dead sleep. She couldn't put her finger on it, but there was something _wrong_. Looking around in the dimmly lit room, Kat looked for any sign of danger, but there was nothing.

The moonlight filtered in through the unshuttered window, giving the small room an unearthy glow. It was unsettling, and sent a shiver down her spine. Slowly, Kat sat up more, doing her best not to jolt L. If he woke up, it would be near on impossible to get him back to sleep. The key to caring for L was learning his sleeping habbits. A ten minute sleep would power him for a good five, maybe six hours. It wasn't normal, but then, what about him was? He'd go days without so much as a nap, and the only things that really tired him out were the boys and sex.

Kat shook her head, thinking herself silly. What was the point in being paranoid when your boyfriend was the worlds top detective? Where could be safer than at his side? She smiled, moving to lay back down. Then the laughing started. At first, the sickening sound was low, echoing from what must have been several levels below. It was cold, empty, a sound no human should be capable of making. Kat gasped as the noise grew louder and louder, more unstable by the second, a slightly hysterical note to it. Whatever, no, whoever made that noise was clearly in pain, and it hurt to hear. Kat jumped out of bed, crossing the room in seconds and flinging the window open. There was a wrogh iron fire escape balcony outside, and without thinking, she swung herself outside. The laughter just got louder the closer she got. Swallowing hard, Kat leant over the edge, looking down into the dark alleyway that lay below. Her voice shook as she called out.

"Um... Are you okay? Do you, uh, need any help?" Silence. Dead, terrifying silence. Kat shook, her bare feet curling against the cold iron below her. It was too dark to see any definig features, and she was very high up. Kat bit her lip, her heart beating overtime. She tried in vain to see anyone on the ground, but her mind couldn't make sense of the shaddowy shapes on the ground.

She was tempted to climb down and have a closer look. Kat wasn't the sort to just accept her fears. She'd rather head straight out and face it, not avoid it for the rest of her life. Plus, anyone that lost needed help. It was just as she went to mount the stairs that she realised she wasn't alone. L watched her causiously from the window, his legs anging awkwardly over the legde. She jumped when she saw him, but relaxed almost imediately.

"You're awake, right? Not sleep walking?" L asked, his voice deeper and heavy with sleep. He'd been dead to the world, how he had woken up was beyond her. The only reason she'd heard the laugh/sobbing was because she'd already been awake, so it couldn't be that... So why was he at the window?

"Um, no... I'm awake." She clarified, running a hand through her hair nervously. She hadn't slept long enough to get bed head, but she wasn't far from it. She pulled on the knotts with her fingers, wincing. L sighed, releaved.

"Great, I really didn't fancy following you around town in my underwear..." Kat realized he was, in fact, only wearing a pair of black boxers that didn't exactly cover much skin. She chucked at the thought of a disgruntled L following her through town like that, then being stopped by the LA police force for public indecency. God, that would have been something for Wammy to fix. The old man would have had a field day!

"It's not funny! I've followed you to Wammy's office and back enough times... You're strangely athletic in your sleep." He rubbed his eyes, yawning. Kat took in that information, unaware she was a frequent sleep walker. She knew she was prone to having too-realistic dreams, but not actual movement... for some reason, it didn't sit well with her.

"Why would you sleep in the same bed as me then? Surely you'd just lock me in my room?" She asked, puzzled. L slept so little already, she didn't like t that she hindered what little he got. L smiled, a sweet, innocent smiled that made him look so much like the cheeky fourteen year old she had first met. He blushed slightly.

"Because, I'd rather have you by my side at least some of the times I wake up." It was sweet and simple, and Kat was thorouly distracted, the troubling laugh forgotten, for now. Kat walked away from the steps, standing so she was eye-level with the still-sitting L. Gently, she planted a kiss on his pale lips.

"Thats really cute... come on, back to bed, mister!" She smiled, pushing him through the window, then climbing through herself. L frowned, crossing his arms sulkily.

"I don't want to sleep!" He insisted. Kat raised an eyebrow, a lopsided smirk pulling at her lips. She squared up to her stubborn partner, a plan forming in her mind. L watched her, warily.

"And what, oh great detective, _would_ you like to do instead?" L swallowed, his adams apple bobbing. His dark eyes met her uneven orbs, his stance weary. He wasn't sure where she was going with this...

"I'm not sure, probably some profiling an-" He was cut off by her soft lips pressing against his, her intentions clear. There was a satisfied twist to her lips, proud of her little plan. L didn't know what to do. He knew he would much rather spend his time like this, but if he wasn't going to sleep... Her fingers twisted into his unruly mess of hair, pulling gently and elisiting a groan from deep inside his chest. L gave up on his frankly quite pathetic resistance, leaning into the smaller girl. As they fell back on the slightly stiff hotel mattress, Kat giggled, incredibly pleased with herself. It looked like L would be sleeping tonight, after all.

Quarter Queen. That was the name that had been hidden in the books. The killer wasn't just targeting adults now, but children too. Kat had been horrified by the news, but L was unsurprised. The killer felt he hadn't made enough of an impression, so he was upping the anty. It was clear now that the victims themselves had almost nothing to do with the actual case. They were pawns, thrown aside by the mysterious murderer with a vendetta.

"It's a game to him. He knows you're involved, and he's trying to tempt you further into the match. These people, they're... they're nothing to him." Kat stared at the crime scene, her face shaddowed by the blond fringe of her wig, the metal frame sunglasses only there to be sure. She had been given imediate clearance into the scene thanks to her title and involvemnt with L. Wammy, posing as Watari yet again, had driven her to the scene.

Quarter Queen was a thirteen year old girl. She was blond, supposedly kind and friendly, a valued member of any group or community she was part of. The tiny appartment she shared with her mother had been meant for college students, but thanks to the families poor financial state, they only just managed to stay there.

Kat had worn an earpeice so she could speak with L discreetly, but she wished she hadn't. The fact she had nothing to do with her hands made her feel even more useless. There was a child laying dead on the floor, and there was nothing she could do about it.

"I know. They're just pawns to him, nothing more. On a scale of one to ten, how violent is it?" L was being objective, and Kat could see he was trying to convince himself he wasn't bothered. Even L didn't know how much the kids cases effected him. It was Kat and Wammy that kept him functioning. Kat almost didn't want to answer him.

"Maybe a seven... It looked quick, one blow. We'll have to wait for the final report from the coroner, but my bet is that's what killed her." Kat crouched beside the body, inspecting the massive dent that had once been the face of a pretty, thirteen year old girl. She knew his next question before he asked it.

"Did he mutilate the body in any way? Are there more numerals? Lift her shirt, just to be sure. If it was post mortem, there may not be blood." L's tone is hurried, probably because he's slowly getting more and more antsy. He won't say it, but he can't wait to go home.

"There's no numerals. He did something else this time." She doesn't even want to look properly, but she has to. She'd already checked under the shirt of the girl, and there was nothing out of the ordinary down there. All of the evidence her killer had left was on her face. Kat took a deep breath, rubbing her eyes tiredly with one hand.

"He took her eye's, L. Their gone."

L went quiet for a very long time, then groaned. It was a low, tired sound, and it said more than any words the genius could have come up with. Kat knew what it meant. He had given up. L was accepting, no, _realizing_, that Kat had been right. Beyond Birthday was involved here.

They'd sat in silence for the last two days. Well, L had. Kat had understood at first. His old childhood friend was involved in a murder and he felt responsible. She's let that run through her head for the first five hours, but after that... the novelty wore off. She'd ended up getting more and more pissed with him, glaring across the room while he ignored her. It was like she was the one in the wrong! Like she'd run off and killed people. She ws over it.

"I'm going out." She decided, jumping up off the sofa and heading into the bathroom. L had remained silent, just watching her, all sullen and depressed. She understood he was upset, but it wasn't her fault, and she wasn't going to hang around to be ignored.

She showered in less than ten minutes, drying herself and slipping on a tight black dress she'd bought as a disguise. Oh well, waste not want not. She let her dark hair fall down her back, loose, like a sheet of chocolate waves. She did her makeup, draving attention to her violet blue eye with dark eyeshadow and flicked eyeliner. It was rare for her to go out as herself, but she decided it was what she needed. It didn't matter that she didn't know anyone, or that she didn't know where she was going. All that mattered was that she was away from L.

He just stared at her as she walked through the small living space, skipping around he monitors. He couldn't deny she looked beautiful. She's paired the dress with a pair of heeled leather ankle boots, black tights, and a black leather jacet. In her purse were a handful of fake ID's, her mobile, and the room key, aswell as her credit card... one of them, anyway. She grabbed it by the door, then risked one last look at the man curled up in the corner. His slate gaze met hers, and she frowned. She was angry, but she'd only feel bad later if she didn't tell Wammy to come and sit with him or something, make sure he ate.

"I'll be back later." She said as a goodbye, closing the door quietly behind her. She was making a show of how she wasn't angry, even through she was. Just let him be depressed for a few more hours, it's not like her being there made anything better...

Kat pulled out her phone and dialed Wammy, already waiting for the elevator. He answered on the second ring.

"Watari." He announced, his proper, high-end brittish voice distorted as it always was on his work phone. Kat knew her's would sound similar, but she's clearly female. Matt delevloped her voice for her birthday two years ago, and she had to say, it had been pretty cool the first time. Although, pretty much all of this stuff was cool back then.

"Uh, hey, Watari. Look, I'm going out, so can you check in on him in about an hour or so?" She stepped into the lift and selected the ground floor, inspecting her makeup in the mirror on the back wall. Wammy sighed, but Kat wasn't worried. L was like a son to him, he'd go. He probably would hae checked in soon anyway, considering L hadn't messaged him in the last two days.

"Of course. K, where are you going?" He sounded suspitious, but Kat wasn't going to go back to the room just so her boyfriend could brood with company. She stood up straighter and squared her shoulders. Her voice was cold when she finally replied.

"Out. Let me know if anything happens, alright?" She waited for him to agree, then hung up, instantly dialing again. This was a long shot, and probably a mistake, but she didn't know who else to call. The phone picked up after the fifth ring.

"Hello?"

"Naomi? This is K... can we meet?"

A/N:

Hey guys, sorry this took so long, and it's sort of a filler... I'll be going into the end of the LABB case next chap, as well as Kat and Naomi's night out. I always liked Naomi, and I thought she wasn't getting enough attention, so she's getting a night out :)Thanks to everyone who favorited, followed and commented, it means so much... love you guys so much!

KD xxx


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter sixteen

Naomi was hesitant to meet at first. She was, after all, a very intelegent young woman, and she knew the risks meeting with a stranger presented. Anyone who knew who L was knew K, but that just meant they knew the symbol on a screen, a masked voice and a hooded figure. Katherine Wake was a mystery. She was the little girl who dissapeared after her parents died and all of their dirty little secrets were revealed. Naomi didn't know her, and that mean she was a possible threat. So yes, Naomi's mind was firmly against their meeting. Her heart... not so much. She seemed to warm up to Kat after the younger woman suggested she choose the venu, and that anything that kept her out of the house was fine. It was clear, even without a human voice telling her, that K was in need of a friend. So, against her better judgement, Naomi agreed to meet her.

The bar she had chosen was small, but very open, two of the four main walls being floor to ceiling clear glass windows. The floor was polished dark wood, and the walls that were walls had been painted glossy red. Small round tabled covered the room, while boothes adorned the sides, kept out of the way of the desired decour. Little red mesh lamps hung from the ceiling, casting a warm glow on the room, inviting you in, and each table hosted a glittering candle in a glass case. It was fair to say that Kat had never been somewhere so fancy in all of her life, and she wasn't sure how she felt about that. Was she dressed right for this? Would she be able to read the menu? Ok, so the last one was a stupid worry, considering she was fluent in most languages, and she doubted she'd meet her match in central LA... She just hoped it wasn't in Armenian.

She stood outside for around ten minutes before Naomi walked around the corner, stuffing her car keys into the little handbag that hung from her shoulder. She looked just like her FBI ID picture, but with a more girlish glow to her in person. She was nervous, it was clear in her shifting gaze, but determined, her shoulders squared. Kat took a deep breath, not used to meeting new people, then walked straight up to the other woman, forcing a small smile to her lips. With false confidence, Kat pulled for all of the aloofness she had leant from L, holding out a surprisingly steady hand.

"Hello, Naomi, I'm K." It felt weird to know that it was her own voice saying those words, not her false voice on a screen. She brushed it off, smiling for real when Naomi automatically took her hand, shaking it gently. She seemed a little flustered, but otherwise in control. She was a strong woman, and Kat admired that. Naomi cleared her throat before speaking, obviously unsure of the woman stood before her. Even in heels, Kat was tiny next to her.

"Hello... Shall we find a seat? Would you like to order a drink?" Kat nodded, standing aside so Naomi could lead the way. The elder woman didn't complain, leading the way to the main entrance and agreeing to a table for two. They were then lead to the near centre of the room, the waiter smiling kindly and assuring them he would hurry back with menu's. Kat didn't feel like eating, but she would if Naomi did. She wanted her to like her, and there was nothing worse than making someone feel on the spot while eating. L had done it enough times before for her to know.

They each took their seats, falling into an awkward silence. Kat could feel Naomi's dark eye's watching her, taking in the infamous detectives partner. She just couldn't believe it! If this was K, and there was a damn good chance it wasn't, then why would she want to meet with her? She was just an FBI angent, nothing special! She wasn't even getting anywhere on the case they were on, so its not like they could chatter about theories. And, honestly, K wasn't what she was expecting. When you heard the animatronic voice she usually donned, K sounded so confident, so mature, not like a girl in her early twenties who looked like just being in public made her uncomfortable. Naomi could see her glancing at the crowd through her lashes, her hands playing with the hem of her dress. Also, she hadn't expected her to be pretty. She'd planned to meet a thirty-forty something woman who was either incredibly butch, or looked like a librarian. Just looking at K made her feel like the rug had been ripped out from under her. Also, her English accent had not gone unnoticed.

"So... You're English?" Naomi managed, forcing herself to make eye contact. It was then she noticed that K had one blue eye, one brown. It was quite an endearing feature, it made her more human, somehow. It was like the small imperfection summed her up perfectly. She had two sides, one being K, the other being the uncomfortable young woman. Naomi felt herself warming up to the other woman, then scolded herself for being so rediculous. They were eyes, not her freaking soul on a platter! She needed to be more objective. K had met her gaze unsteadily, though there was determination clear in her posture. When she spoke, her voice was clear, like a bell, though not in the sense it was musical.

"Yes, I am... Your parents are in Japan, aren't they?" It didn't go unnoticed how quickly K turned the attention away from herself, but Naomi took the bait. She'd get her to talk eventually.

"Mm," Naomi hummed in agreement, trying not to be bothered that she knew this. She worked with L, she probably knew most of the FBI and world leaders by name. With a small shake of her head, she continued. "I grew up in Japan, but I moved here after I graduated... I think I took flying from the nest a little literally."  
Kat giggled softly at the woman's joke, but couldn't help but feel a stab of panic. One day, her boys would be all grown up, wanting to go on their own adventures. Well, maybe not Near so much, but Mello for sure, and Matt would probably follow. Her eldest boy was always so determined to be self-sufficient... It scared her tht she wouldn't always be able to protect him. In some ways, he was the most delicate.

"They must be so proud of you, though. I mean, you've done so well for yourself, working your way up the ranks much faster than most female investigators... L and myself were very impressed." Kat could see how much she had surprised the woman with her compliment, but she took it, smiling and thanking her with a bashful blush colouring her cheeks. It was then the waiter returned with their menu's, allowing them to once again fall silent. Kat bit her lip as she saw Naomi flip straight to the drinks, skipping the food all together. She was starting to like this woman.

"Wait." Kat jumped at the sudden exclamation, meeting Naomi's inquisitive glare from across the table. She felt like a little kid when she looked at her like that. "How old are you?"

kat laughed, rolling her eyes, then digging in her purse for one of her ID's. She paused, looking up to Naomi. There was a youthful glint in her miss-matched eyes, a smile on her pouty lips. She looked like a tiny nightmare, waiting for her chance to strike. She'd missed mischeif. L had to work so muc, and then the kids... it was rare for her to be able to misbehave.

"You're twenty six, right?" At the others hesitant nod, Kat pulled out her ID. It was one of her lesser used ones, a spare for parking tickets ect. Naomi frowned, looking over the tabole to see into the bag, eyeing the many ID's. She was FBI, after all.

"Are those all yours?" She demanded, staring at the girl. She grinned, nodding. It wasn't like she could even be arrested, considering half of the contacts on her phone were world leaders. Everyone has secrets, just because you get an office with yours doesn't change anything.

"That is... incredibly illegal!" Naomi cried, looking around herself like she expected someone to come over and arrest them. Kat just grinned, looking at the fake photo ID. She'd made them all herself, alongside L's, and was proud of her hard work. Sometimes, especially when it came to work, her cartel childhood could be useful.

"Well, considering I don't exist, you can't exactly prove I'm not any of these people." Kat couldn't help but find Naomi's reaction funny. She often forgot how strange her everyday life really was. Well, a bad of fake ID's wasn't even the tip of the iceberg.

Naomi was speechless... For all of about ten seconds. After she had wrapped her head around what Kat had said, the questions started. Why did she have so many fake identities? What did she mean by saying she 'didn't exist'? Did L do th same thing? Does the government know, condone this behaviour? Just as she was about to ask another question, the waiter appeared, awaiting their orders. Naomi stuttered hers, while Kat calmly requested her drink. She was legal to drink in America anyway, she just didn't look it, and it was a questionable age gap between the two, considering it was clear they were neither related or work friends. Kat was aiming for old buddies, so she'd chosen the ID closest to Naomi's age. She only had to flash it to him when he asked, earning a small smile of thanks and the assurance that he would return in a moment with their drinks. Kat thabked him, while Naomi couldn't look away from Kat.

"I'll answer your questions in order." Kat said after the waiter had left, keeping her tone casual. She was still on guard, Naomi could see it in the set of her shoulders. She decided to test he once she'd finished talking, see how much it took to get her comfortable, or uncomfortable enough to mess up. Nobody was capable of being a hundred percent all of the time.

"Obviously, because of the nature of my career, I can't exactly go around using the same fake ID for everything. Eventually, I'll either become associated under that name, or discovered at somebody else. Neither is good for me, or my collegues. So, I switch it up a bit, bounce around. One of these is currently living in Sweden... Secondly, my true, personal identity hasn't been active in years, so there is literally nothing left of that name beside some paperwork and a birth certificate. Don't worry, I didn't fake die, I just... vanished. Theres no report of me being missing, either, before you waste your time looking. I can't really say anything about L, or any of te others I work with. It's one thing to put myself in danger, it's another to throw them under the bus. Finally, as stuck up as this may sound, I've got much more dirt on the government than they have on me. Also, most of them owe me and L favours..." She shrugged, playing the casual card once again.

Naomi nodded, accepting the information she was given. She watched the younger girl staring off around the room, watching couples and families much more intently than friends. She bit her lip, clearly dividing her attention. Their drinks arrived, K winking at the waiter and fluttering her eyelashes. He blushed, hurrying away in an attempt to cover up his flushed cheeks. Naomi felt her brows crease.

"It's a little hot in here, I'm going to take my jacket off... What about you, K?"

Naomi had found it strange that the girl had worn a jacket in august anyway, and had come to the conclusion it was to hide something. Her own jacket was a simple blue cardigan that went well with the cream silk sleeveless blouse she had worn, not meant to keep her warm. She slid it off easily, hanging it over the back of her chair. She let her solid, dark gaze meet K's uncertain one, challenging her. Did she have noteable tattoo's or something? She spent most of her time trying to be part of the background, so it had to be something memorable. Memorable or simply embarressing.

Kat wanted to refuse. The forced polite words were on the tip of her tongue, her lips parted to deliver them. Then she changed her mind. Tonight wasn't meant to be about who she was. She wasn't being K, or Kat. She was being Katherine, the girl who she'd let fade away over the last nine years. And hidden under her jacket were a part of Katherine. With a sigh, she stood, moving to remove the jacket. Just as she was about to slid out her right arm, she paused.

"Their mostly old, any that aren't I only have myself to blame for." She could hear the strain in her own voice, but she ignored it. Finally, she placed the removed jacket onto the back of her chair, sitting once more.

Naomi was staring at her, openly horrified in a way nobody had been in a long time. L had seen her scars years ago, after she no longer needed the bandages from the hospital anymore, and Near had grown up seeing them. Wammy would never say anything about it, and Mello thought they were pretty, or at least that's what he told her. Matt said they were just another part of her, no big deal to him. But Naomi was FBI. She saw scars like hers every day, and she knew what they meant. It was obvious on her pretty face, her widened eyes. She wasn't expecting that many.

The scars ranged from smaller burns, clearly from the end of a cigarette, to larger slashes, like those of a knife. K seemed to wear them with a sort of pride. She had a glint in her eyes that just told her everything. It said 'I survived, and I'm not weak'. Now that she looked closer, Naomi could see her knuckles were scarred too, and there was a small scar that marred her delicate jaw. It was tiny, probably a hit not meant to break the skin.

"What happened to you?" She didn't mean to speak aloud, but she couldn't stop herself. K chuckled, sourly. God, where to start?

"It's not important right now. You have scars, don't you?" Kat was trying to ease the tension, wishing she'd worn something else. God, she was so bad at real social situations! She'd have to stop making fun of L...

"Yeah, from falling off my bike when I was nine, not my past as a human ashtray!" Kat stayed still, her face emotionless. She knew her childhood wasn't exactly... ok, well it was terrible, but it could have been so much worse! It was never her own parents that hit her, never her parents that burnt her. They loved her, in their own way, her and her sister. Lizzie's death had been like a bullet through the brain to her mother, shutting her down, making her fall to bits, slowly, yet all together much too fast. Then there was her father...

"You have your childhood scars, and I have mine. Now, can we please move on? You already know I can't disclose any information on my past anyway." K was avoiding the subject, but she was right. As L's partner... no, as _K_, she could not disclose such information to anyone outside of her innermost circle, even if she wanted to. But now, no matter how rationally she could think of it, no matter how well she understood her reasoning, all Naomi saw when she looked at the young woman across from her was a scared little girl, covered in bruises and cuts.

"I just..." She didn't know how to put into words what she wanted to say. She wished she'd let her keep the jacket on, then she wouldn't have felt so cruel. But she had seen the marks now, and she couldn't unsee them. K shook her head, pulling a small smile to her features. She didn't want pity, it was obvious. No, what K wanted was a friend.

"You're engaged, aren't you? That must be exciting. Why don't you tell me about him." It was L who had done the background check on the fiance, so Kat knew pretty much nothing about the guy. Naomi couldn't help but smile at the mention of her other half, her expression warming. Kat was glad they had managed to find a new subject beside her childhood.

"His name's Raye, and he's amazing. We met through work, and we just clicked, you know? He tell's me he wants to take care of me, that he wants to grow old together. I never thought that was the sort of thing I wanted in life, but now... With him, I want it all." Kat could unerstand that, better than Naomi would ever know. She'd never pictured the life she lived before she was living it, and that was all thanks to L. He'd given her a fresh start, and the chance at an incredible adventure. She loved what she did. She loved the mystery, the brain power behind it. She loved their boys, Mello, Matt and Near. She loved _him_. He was stubborn, awkward, childish and strange, but for all of those things, she adored him. She wouldn't dream of changing L, never in a million years. But she couldn't actually tell Naomi any of that. So she smiled, nodding her head and listening as she descibed her other half as though he was the only thing in her world. From Raye, they moved on to work, how they each enjoyed what they did, and why. Naomi talked about how she had agreed to leave the FBI once she and Raye were ready to start a family. It was like Naomi forgot she didn't actually know Kat. Like she forgot they weren't actually friends, and that they never could be.

After around her fourth drink, Kat was feeling tipsy. She had rarely drunk in the past, and never so much at once. But that by no means meant they were going to stop. She and Naomi split the bill, then headed down to a local club, one of the many buzzing scenes that LA held. The music was loud, the dancing was sloppy, and Kat had to carefully select her ID of choice, considering some of her aliases were abroad. The pair went straight to the bar, ordering a round of shots, then another, and then another. By this point, Kat was convinced the room was spinning on some kind of axis, and Naomi was singing along tunelessly to the music. Kat couldn't stop herself from joining in.

It was nearing on midnight when Kat finally decided to check in on her wallowing boyfriend. Maybe now, after some along time, he would be willing to talk. Kat had to shout over the loud buzzing of the club to tell Naomi she was going to make a phone call, to which the woman gave her a sloppy thumbs up, then turned back to the bartender to order another round. Kat chuckled, the rational part of her mind telling her she should really stop soon. She shrugged that though off.

Outside, the air was humid, the noise from the club bouncing off the nearly empty street. The only people she could see where either stumbling along with friends, hurrying along shiftily, or homeless, trying to catch a nap before people started flooding the streets again. Kat found herself a low wall to perch on, then dug though her bag to find her phone. She cringed when she saw the armand of messages she had failed to notice.

10:24, August 4th

Kat, where did you go? Wammy said you told him you were going out, but with who?

L xx

11:12, August 4th

Kat, did you get my message? Where are you? Are you alright?

L xx

11:43, August 4th

Are you still mad at me? Please, just tell me where you are! I'm getting worried!

L xx

12:00, August 5th

Katherine, are you ok? Answer me, damn it!

L xx

Oh, she was in so much trouble... he'd called her Katherine in the last one. Looking at the time through bleary eyes, Kat could see it was already quarter to one in the morning. At this, Kat groaned, releasing an ever ellequent:

"Fuck!"

She then saw the twelve calls that accompanied the texts, all from L, though one was from Wammy. She thought she'd left her phone on loud. More timidly than she had a right to act, Kat dialed L's number, only having to correct herself twice. He leg bounced nervously as the phone rang. Oh God, he was going to be so mad... She didn't have long to wait, as the phone picked up after only one ring. He must have been holding it already.

"Katherine Marie Wake, where the _fuck _are you?" His voice was low, a furious undertone to it that wasn't so under the tone. She swallowed hard before speaking, wanting her words to sound as clear as possible.

"I'm so sorry! I thought my phone was on loud, I haven't heard it all night... Are you ok?" She bit her lip, waiting for the explosion she deserved. She waited for the shouting, the swearing, the cursing of someones mothers uncles neighbours cat... but it never came. Instead, there was a low sigh, a chuckle, and the sound of something being launched across a small space. She assumed it was an ornament of some kind that had sadly been too close.

"You're drunk." He stated, surprising her. Kat frowned, her brows creasing. How the hell did he know? She thought she'd executed her singular sentence very well, no worse than any other day. So, she decided to deny it.

"No I'm not! Why would I be drunk?" She demanded, crossing her arms, he phone held in the gap between her ear and shoulder. L groaned, though Kat thought she caught a hint of amusement behind the sound. She wasn't out of the woods yet, but she still had her trail of breadcrumbs.

"You're at some club near downtown, and Naomi Misora is with you. Also, your last sentence was in third person." He was making fun of her now, she was ure of it. Scowling, Kat shook her head before realizing he couldn't see it. Embarressed, she jumped to her own defence.

"I'm not drunk, so leave me alone. Besides, you're meant to be my boyfriend, not my stalker. And why ask where I am if you already know?" She ran a hand through her long hair, watching as a pair of young boys snuck off down a back ally, hand in hand, massive grins on their faces. In her drunken state, Kat found herself wondering who would be bottom.

"Just come home soon, ok? Also, Wammy shouldn't have to stay up all night, so I'll be coming to get you." He sounded quite smug, and Kat felt herself glowering at the ground. God, sometimes, he was so annoying.

"I could get a taxi." She argued, though she knew it was pointless. "And it's not like you can drop aomi home too."

L chuckled again, and Kat could tell he was still pissed. Fine, let him be pissed, it was an accident. She could act like a grumpy child too.

"Not a chance. I'll see you in an hour." He hung up. Kat yelled at nothing, then put her phone away, heading ack into the club. Naomi was exactly where she'd left her, but now there was some creepy guy getting way too invested in her personal space. Kat rolled her eyes, skiping over. Naomi looked like the guy was coated in a layer of slime and trying to touch her. She couldn't see Kat behind her.

Kat smiled brightly, hurrying through the crowd and wrapping her ams around the elder womans waist. She jumped, but relaxed when she saw Kat. The younger smiled, planting a kiss on the others pale cheek, then looking up to stare at the guy, pointedly.

"I'm back, baby... Who's your friend?" The american accent she'd put on was perfect, and the guy stiffened. Naomi grinned, catching on. She placed her hands over Kat's where they rested against her belly, leaning into her.

"This is Jonny. Jonny, this is my girlfriend, Kaitlynn. I'm sorry, but she's buying my drinks tonight." Her tone left no room for argument, and the guy retreated with his tail between his legs. As soon as he was gone, the girls separated, laughing. They finished their drinks, and Kat told Naomi they both had a lift home, told her that L had sorted them something. After her alotted hour, Kat lead Naomi out of the club, their arms linked. They were chattering about something that neither of them understood, laughing loudly.

Kat's breath caught in her throat when she saw L stood ouside, leaning against Wammy's car. She stared as he waved, earning a puzzled wave back from Naomi. She carried on towards him, pulling Kat along.

"Are you our ride?" Naomi asked, smiling. L nodded, opening the back door for them both. Naomi climbed in while Kat stared at her boyfriend. He wasn't even wearing a hat or anything! What was he doing?

It was a weird ride to Naomi's place. The two swapped numbers (though Kat already had Naomi's), then Naomi climbed out, waving to L, still having no idea who he was. He waved bak, smiling softly. Kat stayed quiet, her head spinning, her stomach uncertain. Ugh, this bit of drinking sucked.

"I like her. You do too, don't you, Kat?" He she didn't want to talk, but he was going to make her. It was little things like that that he would get his revenge through. She sighed, nodding her head. L smirked, meeting her gaze via the rear-view mirror.

"Did you have fun? Shall I tell you how I spent my night?" She looked down, openly submissive. "I spent the whole night worrying about you. All night. Even after I spoke to you, all I could think of was some random trying to hurt you... But would you like to know what I realised?"

Kat nodded, curious. L wasn't smirking anymore, but frowning, staring straight ahead. Kat didn't like that.

"I realised you're a twenty one year old woman, and if you want to go out, you can. Though I might nail your phone to your hand... It's not fair of me toexpect you to do nothing but sit in a hotel room with me all day. I shouldn't have gotten mad at you. I was just worried, and I'm sorry. This whole thing with beyond..."

"She saw my scars." Kat stated, gaining his full attention imediately. He looked beyond shocked, his dar eyes wide. Kat nodded, confirming her own statement. He coughed, clearing the lump in his throat.

"And... What did she say?"

"Nothing. She said it wasn't ok. I already know that. I really like her. Its a shame we can't be real friends." She moved to rest her chin on the back of L's seat, her mind working too slowly for her liking. L raised a hand to her head, stroking her hair gently.

"Why not?" He asked, though her knw the answer. He didn't want her to pass out when he couldn't watch her properly.

"Because I choose you. As always, and as I always will. I love you more than I want anything, so I'll always choose you." She turned her head so she could plant a soft kiss on his shoulder. L frowned, turning down the road of the hotel.

"I'd give it up, you know." He told her, pulling over. She sat up, looking at him curiously. He nodded, reaching back to take her hand.

"All you'd have to do is ask me, and I'd drop it all. I wouldn't even finish the case I was on. You know that, don't you?"

Kat made herself sit up straight, pushing aside the alcohol in her system. She smiled sweetly, nodding her head.

"Yes, but I'd never ask that. It's part of who you are, and I love it."

L got out, opening her door for her and then helpng her out. Kat leant against him heavily, he head drooping. He laughed under his breath, kissing her forehead gently.

"That's good... Love you." He mumbled it into her hair and watched as her eyes closed. He lifted her up into his arms, her small frame hardly an issue. She grumbled in her sleep, curling into him. It had been one hell of night, and now it was time for bed. He'd deal with everything in the morning, for now, everything that mattered was asleep in his arms.

A/N:

Hey guys, I've not been sleeping lately, so I've been writing instead! I'm not sure if this is good or bad... oh well! Anyways, I'd like to say a massive thanks to WildfireDreams. You've been around since the beginning, always leaving me little comments that I love :) Thank you! And thanks to everyone else who comments/favorites/follows my story, I never thought I'd get even one comment :D Right, back to the story... I thought I'd wrap up the LABB case this chapter, but things got a little out of hand... It should 100% be next chapter! Sorry, if you really just want to get on with the Kira case, trust me, I'm with ya! Don't get me wrong, I love the story arc, I just want to move on to the next bit.

Anyway, thanks again. Feel free to comment/favorite/follow!

Love KD XXX


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter seventeen

Finally, after weeks of nothing but speculation, the case was actually moving forward. It had taken the death of one Backyard Bottomslash, a young woman who had, quite frankly, been tortured. Her left arm and right leg had been removed, and only the leg had been found.

Naomi had been doing some excellent work. It was clear how she'd done so well in her career so far... well, until her suspension. L hadn't bothered to mention to Kat that the woman had been off duty the entire time they had known her, and would be until further notice. The argumant that had followed (more Kat telling him how much of a pain in the arse he could be), had lasted almost a full day.

After L had somehow (who new, the guy had people literally all over the world) managed to get his hand on the first official clue, a crossword that for any normal person would be borderline impossible, and together they had figured out that the answer was the first victims address. It had been delivered nine days before Believe Bridesmaid had been killed.

Naomi, along with her new, unwanted little sidekick, Rue Ryuzaki, had been spending more time at the various crime scenes than anywhere else. She hadn't even seen Raye in days. As far as the detective duo knew, Naomi and Ryuzaki were currently at the home of Quarter Queen. L was pawing through the piles of notes they had compiled, mostly in Kat's looped writing. Kat was on the phone to Near.

"Near, you know it's not nice to ignore people." She scolded gently, frowning. Roger had been the one to call her, explaining that Near had been silent for almost a full twenty-four hours. Kat wasn't exactly worried. Near wasn't much of a talker, prefering to spend his time working on the smaller cases they often gave the boys, or playing with his toys. However, she wasn't happy with him being rude.

"I just did't have anything to say." The small boy reasoned, sounding bored. He always sounded bored. He wasn't an overly-emotional kid, and Kat accepted that. He would be a multi-murderer planning genocide, and she would love him just the same. She'd just have to stop him as peacefully as possible, and then quarentine him.

"Baby, sometimes you have to indulge people. Normal people are delicate, so please play nice." She wouldn't bother to tell him he was wrong, and there was no point shouting at him. He wouldn't care either way. He responded to simple, clear instructions.

"Alright, mum." He paused, thinking something over. It was different from his normal silence, heavier. Kat could tell them apart as clearly as right and left. "Have you spoken to Mello? Or Matt?"

"No, why? What's happened?" L looked up, his large, panda eyes full of suspision. He knew the boys just as well as she did, and he was alerted straight away by her deeper tone. Near was struggling on the other end of the phone.

"It's not exactly anything to do with me, and as Mello's brother, I think I am obligated to hold some form of solidarity... Or am I wrong about that?" Understanding social convension wasn't his strong point, and Kat didn't want to send him astray. She sighed, biting her lip. It couldn't be that bad, or Matt would have called her. She trusted him enough to judge the situation, and Near had mentioned he knew.

"You're right, baby. Ok, put Roger back on the phone, and remember what I said." She had to trust her boys, or she'd never leave the orphanage. They were growing up, they could handle themselves.

"Alright. I love you."

"Love you too, baby-boy."

Kat then explained to Roger what she had said, and told him to call if he needed help. Considering he was a qualified care-giver, she hoped there wouldn't be too many. Otherwise, maybe he wasn't cut out for the job. Finally, she hung up.

"Well?" L had heard her side, but not Near or Roger. Kat just waved a hand, signalling it was no big deal. He nodded, turning back to his work. Kat was feeling restless.

Suddenly, an idea hit her. She quickly grabbed a green marker pen from the pile and hurred over to the closest wall. The layout of the room made the focal point the small hotel-standard T.V., which had been pushed to one side at some point. She'd have to pay for damages, but it would make her life easier, and they didn't have a whiteboard.

"Ok." She said to herself, bringing the pen to the papered wall. First, in a large circle, she wrote the name of the case. It's official title was the Wara Niyngo Murders, or the Locked Room Killings. Kat wrote the previous. She then wrote the names of each victim, along with the details of their death, and the state of the body. She added all of the details they had, including background informaion and dates. Finally, after everything else was written down, she wrote the name of their prime suspect. Beyond Birthday.

"The hotel's not going to appreciate that." L muttered, coming to stand beside her. She shrugged, unfazed. Seeing it all put together would help her think.

"Nine-four-nine... There is only one doll left, too. He's been counting down, and I've missed a pattern..." L ignored her mumblings, shaking his head simply.

"No. I'm waiting for Naomi to work this out, but nine plus four is thirteen. A one and a three, when put together, are very similarly shaped to a B. Nine-four-nine-four. B.B." He didn't look away from the wall while he spoke, but Kat did, staring at him, dumbstruck. Now that he said it, it was obvious! Actually, almost too ovbious...

"L, if he's spelling it out for us, then one thing doesn't make sense. Believe Bridesmaid is double b. So is Backyard Bottomslash. So why Quarter Queen? She doesn't fit the pattern." She inspected the picture of the girls body, laying carelessly on the floor. She lay on her front, her head dented by the blow that killed her. Her eye's are missing, crushed, but she still wears her glasses. It was a deeply disturbing image.

"Quarter Queen is the twist. She is thrown into the mix so we spend vital time fixated on the details that simplly won't match." L shrugged, discarding the situation.

"But why make her different is the way he did? Her inisials are different, she's on her front, she's a child. And, if she's meant to throw us off, why leave the main aspects of the murders the same? The dolls, the locked room. Her death means something L, she's not just a distraction." L thought that over, looking at the case through Kat's eyes. Maybe her point of view would be better, given the circumstances... He was too fixated on finding Beyond's characteristics, he was missing the other parts.

"You're right... Also, you're mean't to do a capital letter at he beginning of a name, you know that." He chided her. She rolled her eye's, moving to correct her work, but stopped. Q's were odd, unused in most words. A child would probably do the simpler, non-capital letter when writing it, not bother with the propper shaping, as Kat had done. She stared at the letters on the wall, the bright green seemingly glowing.

"It's a B." She gasped, slapping her hand against her hip. L frowned, puzzled. Then his face smoothed out as he began to understand. Q, as a non capital, was q. Flip it around, and it looked just like a b. That's why she was on her front. She had to be flipped.

"How the hell do you think like that?" He demanded, staring at the wall, arms handing at his sides, limp. He was meant to be a genius, he should have seen that! How had he missed something to painfully simple?"

"I read Matt's homework. He hates capital letters, says their pointless, because the word is still the same without them. I read a whole essay about how he'd take over the world with an MP3 player and Q-tip." She was grinning now, proud of one-upping L. He always acted so superiour, even if he didn't mean to, it was nice to remind him he was only human.

"Fuck..." L didn't swear much, considering it just didn't sound right coming from his usual monotonous voice, but he didn't care, not when he'd been so obviously one-upped.

"Oh, don't get your panties in a twist." She chuckled, getting back to work. L pouted, sulking. He slumped back onto the sofa, pulling out his phone.

"Watari? Could you bring me a snack?" He listened to the elder man's response, then whined. "I don't care what it is, just as long as it has more sugar than mass."

"Alright, thank you, Naomi." L hung up the phone, letting it drop onto his lap. Kat was curled into a ball on the floor, a pen in her hand, sketching on the wall. She'd already covered one, why not just decorate the whole suite? The twisting design was so intricate, it would take L days to mentally replicate it. There was a contented smile on her ink-smudged face.

"Naomi worked out why he took the arm." L stated, plucking a mini strawberry cake from the pile before him. Wammy had been sure to keep him well stocked with sugar over the last few days, considering he hadn't slept. Kat had nepped on and off, but nothing solid. They'd just wrapped up one of their smaller cases, and the fresh issue was like a breath of fresh air.

L's calm voice made her jump, and it took her a moment to realise she had been thinking in Russian. She coughed, shaking her head. She desperately needed a shower, the simple blue denim shorts and yellow flower-print t-shirt wrinkled and covered in ink smudges. Her eye's felt dry, her muscles stiff. L wasn't looking much better, the circles under his large eyes like bruises.

"Sorry, what did you say?" She croaked, her voice rough and unused. She was mentally booking herself an apointment with the shower as she spoke.

"Naomi has figured out why Beyond took the arm. Bottomslash was right handed, so it would have been normal for her to wear a watch on her left arm. Like before, he has used the whats-here-that-shouldn't-be/ what's-missing tactic."

Kat nodded, standing. She would deal with this after she was nice and refreshed, in clean clothes and a more structured mind set.

"I'm getting in the shower, and then you'd better too... We need to come back to the realm of the living." She kissed his cheek as she passed, feeling him lean into he small touch. She smiled, heading through to the bathroom.

The shower was heavenly, the hot water a much-needed wake-up call. Taking her time, Kat washed her hair, then scrubbed the pen from her various limbs. It was a strage feeling, being clean again. L was defo going next.

After an unearthly amount of time in the shower, Kat climbed out, wrapping herself in a big fluffy towel. Her skin was pink and fresh, her hair hanging in damp tendrils down her back. Smiling softly, she padded into the living room, finding L exactly where she left him. He looked like a panda, all black and white. He was staring at the sketch she had been working on, probably trying to memorize it. She crossed the room to stand beside him, placing a warm hand on his shoulder. He took her touch for what it was, smiling at her ruefully before standing and heading to the bathroom. His body cracked as he moved, earning a not-too-subtle cringe from Kat. It showed just how much he was pushing his body.

"Don't forget to brush your hair after!" She called, moving to get herself dressed. L called back an affirmation, but Kat knew he wouldn't. Secretly, he liked her doing it for him. He liked her being close. She rolled her eyes, pulling on a fresh pair of underware. Slinging a short lime green dress, more fitting for a pool party of sorts, on top of her bra and pantied, Kat brushed her own tangled hair, then went back to work. L always took forever in the shower.

She checked L's scribbled notes, nodding in agreement with Naomi's findings. Backyard Botomslash had been laid out like the face of a clock. Her extra arm and leg had been in the way. And beyond had to reason to take a leg, but an arm, where her watch would have been left... genius. He was a genius. It was such a shame he had gone dark-side. The soft toys and two trademark dolls had represented a number, building up the clock.

"Fuck..." Kat sighed, sitting normally on the edge of the sofa, papers in hand. They were so close to the end, she could almost see it. It was like staring down the barrel of a gun, waiting for the holder to pull the trigger. She couldn't wait to get home.

Meanwhile in the shower, L thought back to the boy he remembered. Beyond had been brilliant. After A, he was the person most capable of replacing him. Of becoming L. He'd been orphaned at a young age, the orphanage all he'd ever known. L had already been taken in by Wammy, and A had been there for a few months. He's been a strange little thing, all messy brown hair and red eyes that knew way too much. He'd smiled when he first met L, crawling along the floor like a dog to get closer to him. He hadn't spoken a word of English, speaking a babbled version of Italian. He'd clearly been starved of human contact, and hadn't trusted easily. L had taught him how to be a human being, not some twisted crack whores pet. And, after months of tireless efforts, Beyond Birthday spoke, clear as a bell in perfect English. He smiled up at the then nine year old L, grabbed his slender hand in his own chubby little fingers, and announced:

"I like you, you're gonna live long enough."

L hadn't thought much of it at the time, he was just a weird little kid. Now those words haunted him. What did he mean by 'live long enough'? Long enough for what? Had he been planning something from the start? Had L made a monster?

He finished up in the shower, jumping out and dressing himself quickly, leaving his hair a wet mess. Kat was waiting for him anyway. Just another day, and time to get back to work.

Naomi was going undercover. She and her little assistant had narrowed the possibilities down to two people with the initials B.B., both living in the same apartment complex. One man, one woman. Misora had taken the woman's room, Ryuzaki the mans. L had organised surveillance for the complex, and awaited Naomi's signal for help. So far, nothing. Kat was getting restless, her shadowed eyes darting around the room. They had taken up camp in the kitchen, needing a change of scenery. L was munching absentmindedly on a bowl of fruit, a fork held awkwardly between two fingers. Watari waited for the signal that they would be leaving, heading over to identify Beyond Birthday. They just hoped it wouldn't be a corpse they were identifying.

"Are you ready for this?" Kat whispered, her hands pulling at the hems of her shorts. She was nervous, for Naomi, for L, for the stranger Ryuzaki... She wished she could do something besides sitting by the phone.

"Yes." L answered simply, chewing on a strawberry. Watari said nothing, but an small scoff was heard.

"Please, Lawliet, he was like a brother to you. Are you really so fine with putting him behind bars?" The old man sounded disbelieving, his high-end British accent shaping the words perfectly. L was deadly still, his eyes never straying from the phone between them. His voice was cold, detached when he spoke.

"I might not have to."

Kat made a puzzled sound, so he elaborated.

"You never know, if he picks Naomi's room, she might kill him."

Beyond was in hospital. L and Kat sat in the back of Watari's Classic black limo, their hands joined, faces blank. Finally, everything made sense. There hadn't been another victim. He'd been spelling it out in every step he took. B.B. Beyond Birthday. He had tried to kill himself. The locked rooms had been used in reverse. In any normal case, a locked room suggested suicide. Beyond had twisted that to mean the opposite, and then tried to used that to his advantage. Creating the illusion that a locked room meant murder.

He had set himself on fire. The sick bastard had locked the door of the apartment, covered himself in gasoline, then lit himself up. Naomi had put him out in time to save his life, but not to prevent major scarring in the future. It wouldn't matter behind bars, either way.

They didn't speak. Any words would be meaningless. Nothing they could say would make this better. It would always be horrible. This was one victory L couldn't revel in.

"We're here." Watari announced, his tone sullen, like he was attending a funeral. L simply nodded, releasing Kat's hand and slipping out of the car. She wished she could let him go alone, but it was too dangerous. Beyond was a wild card, and she couldn't trust L to defend himself against him. B was a weak spot for him. She climbed out, silent, and followed after the love of her life.

He entered the hospital, not needing directions. He knew where B was, and he wasn't going to be distracted. Kat trailed behind, keeping her distance. He needed to be alone, so she was letting him have a little space. After an awfully long ride in a lift, they located Beyond's room. Several police officers, including Naomi, stood outside. L didn't even look their way, but Naomi noticed Kat behind him. L headed straight for the room, but Kat stayed back. She held up one of her many false ID's, noting Naomi's eye role.

"We're here under the orders of L. We need to speak to the suspect." She let her tongue shape the words in a perfectly articulated American accent, her English background gone. The men paused, but Naomi stood in, vouching for her. It was funny, seeing how in power she was. Kat smiled her thanks, then entered the room, her head bowed.

Beyond Birthday was a mess. His skin was blackened and burned, his hair scorched away. Wires and tubes stuck out from everywhere, and a heart monitor beeped weakly in the background. He was almost naked, his bottom half covered in a thin blanket. His eyes were closed.

L stood by his side, hands in his pockets, just watching. He knew Beyond was awake. He knew because he'd heard the clink of the handcuffs that held him in the bed before he was fully inside. He was pretending, and, for now, that was ok. For a moment, just a moment, L wanted to pretend this was still the little boy he had put his faith in. The little genius who had been like a brother to him. Just a moment to mourn.

"He's awake." L finally spoke out, meeting Kat's horrified stare. Just looking at the wreck of a man on the bed make her feel sick. She swallowed hard, squaring her shoulders and walking to stand beside her boyfriend. She had seen worse.

"How do you know?" She whispered, feeling as though her words alone would disturb the body. He was so thin, built like L, but smaller, younger. It was hard to see the killer they had been searching for.

"I know him. He used to pretend to be asleep when he was little, hoping to get away with it. You never did, did you, Beyond?" He watched, blank-faced as the red, skinless eyelids opened to a squint, exposing half blind eyes. They were a wonderful red colour, like silk. He didn't seem able to focus fully.

"L." He croaked, looking in their general direction. His cracked lips curved upwards slightly, his white teeth revealing. "And Katherine. How kind of you to visit."

Kat shuddered, but remained silent. L scowled. His hands tightened into fists, his every move jerky and tense.

"You don't get to talk, B. You killed three people, and for what? To get back at me? To prove yourself? What did you think you were going to achieve?" L growled, his hair falling into his face and leaving a strange, shadowy quality to it. He looked genuinely scary.

"I'm not you, Lawliet. I'm not you! I'm so _fucking_ sick of being a copy! This wasn't about _beating_ you, L. This was about showing you the monster you created. Look at the mess you made! A killed himself because of you! And it took all this to show you what you really are!" His voice was cold empty, like it was coming from a ghost. Nobody alive could sound like that. He was empty, inhuman.

"A killed himself because he couldn't take the stress. He didn't have the guts to tell me he wanted to step down, and that's on him. And you..."

"Say it, L. Say what you're thinking. I was always broken. I never had much of a chance. I either became you, or this. Have you ever wondered _why_ though? Have you ever wondered why I'm so damaged?" He laughed, a high, unnatural sound that struck Kat like a slap. She knew that laugh. She'd heard it before, tried to find the source. L had distracted her, and she had forgotten. Beyond Birthday had been watching them.

"You were on the fire escape." She choked out, eyes wide. Beyond seemed surprised by her statement, but didn't react too much. He fell silent for a moment, then chuckled, low and throaty.

"I didn't want to be you, L. I was going to be the one case you could never solve. My plan was fool proof. But I underestimated Naomi. Really, she is a marvellous woman. A truly brilliant woman." He laughed again, and Kat bit her lip, hard. L was fuming.

"You're going away for a long time, B." He threatened, leaning in close to the mass of charred flesh. Beyond shook his head, unfazed.

"I'll plead insanity." His mildly amused tone infuriated Kat, but before she could say anything, L had moved. His pale hand had shot out, grasping Beyond by the jaw, forcing him to face him. Beyond cried out in pain, his eyes closing in pain. L growled low, a dominating sound.

"You think you're going to get a chance to plead _anything_? Ha! No, Beyond. You're not getting a trial, and you're not getting your rights. You're going to rot behind bars, where you belong." He threw his face away, cringing at the skin that came away on his fingers. Kat almost gaged. He wiped his hands on his jeans, then turned to his girlfriend. She met his gaze, fear apparent. Slowly, he took her hand and lead her towards the door.

"Wait!" The desperation in the mans voice made L pause, his head twitching a millimetre to show he was listening. Beyond coughed for a moment, but soon resumed speaking.

"Are you so inhuman you can't even hold empathy for your _brother_?"

L laughed. He full out laughed. The sound was high and full of pain and anger. He was hurt, but he couldn't be weak. He shook his head, his grip on Kat tightening.

"You're not my brother." He hissed. Without looking back, L lead Kat out of the room.

"We're heading home in the morning, baby... Daddy just need a day to relax." Kat into the phone in hushed tones, so not to disturb the sleeping detective beside her. L had all but passed out when they got back from the hospital, only waking occasionally from nightmares. Kat had held his hand through those, only able to guess what he saw. Mello made an irritated sound on the other end of the phone, but he didn't argue. He was missing them, and they knew it. Not long now, and they'd make it home for Near's birthday.

"I'm sorry, baby... I'll get you a present! What would you like?" She was bribing him, but who cared? Nobody would be losing out.

"I know!" Mello cried, shocking Kat. He'd been very subdued up until this point, Kat had a feeling something was wrong. Maybe he was just having an off day.

"What is it?" She chuckled, curling closer into L's side. He was warm, and it was nice to know he was actually resting. He never let himself relax.

"I get to buy anything I want off of the L account, and no arguments. Free reign." He insisted. Kat sighed, but agreed. She was curious, but not enough to demand he tell her. She'd see soon enough.

"Ok, I'll see you soon. Tell your brothers I love them." She hummed, smiling. Mello promised he would, then hung up. He'd gotten what he wanted.

Throwing the phone onto a pile of clothes, Kat closed her eyes. Wammy would wake them up in time to go home. Until then, she could relax.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter eighteen

Kat and L relaxed in the kitchen in their own part of Wammy's house, several plates of sweets and savoury goodies between them. Near had been put to bed over an hour ago, and Matt and Mello were sat in their bedrooms, working on their homework. They'd been giving themselves a little more time to act their age lately, having date nights and playing around. At that moment in time, they were arguing about who would win in a battle, Batman or Robin.

"Without Bruce Wayne, aka Batman, Robin is nothing. The original Robin, Dick Greyson, was an orphan with nothing. If Batman were to cut him off, he would have nothing." L stated, laying his argument out on the table. Kat shook her head, disagreeing.

"That where you're wrong. Greyson had many of his own connections, and was very resourceful. Plus, he knows Batman's big secret. Who's going to care that he's Robin? Nobody. But if the public found out who Batman really was..."

"But would Greyson be willing to go to the press? What would he gain from that?" L was shaking his head, his own argument filling his mind.

"It's not a matter of him going, it's the fact he could go. Also, Bruce looked on Dick as his son. He adopted him, and clearly loves him to some extent. Would he really be willing to hurt his son? He already lost so much of his family, I don't think he would be able to seriously injure Dick." Kat took a handful of gummy bears and flicked a few into her mouth, chewing meaningfully at L.

"But-" L was cut off by a gentle knocking at the door, followed by a golden mop poking around the corner. Mello.

"Um, mum?" He called, his usually bright and confident voice high and nervous. Kat was instantly back into her usual responsible parent role, sitting up straighter and dropping the gummy bears onto the table. Her eldest crept into the room, wringing his hands about his waist.

"Yes baby? What's wrong?" She pulled him close, her arms wrapping around him. He was growing fast, and was almost as tall as her already. He let her hold him, his thin arms wrapping around her waist. Kat shot L a worried look, which he returned.

"Do you love me?" Mello asked, his cheek pressed against her chest. He could hear her heartbeat, the soft thumping reaching his ears. Kat was shocked, her voice higher than usual.

"Of course! Why would you ask?" She ran a hand through his hair, playing with the silky strands.

"Well... What if I wasn't like Matt or Near? What if I was different? Would you still love me?" He sounded so unsure of himself, so unlike her Mello. Kat met L's gaze, but her worry wasn't reflected in her partners blank stare. He looked as though he knew exactly what was wrong, and wasn't worried about it. Kat turned her attention back to Mello, ignoring L.

"Mello, _you_ are different from your brothers. You always have been. I'm not going to stop loving you, no matter what." She smiled softly, panting a kiss on the crown of his head. Mello seemed to be contemplating his next words, something that was rare for the soon-to-be thirteen year old. He was usually so impulsive, it was unnerving seeing him behave this way.

L's not worried, she told herself. If it was bad, L would be worried.

In all honesty, L had been waiting for this day for the past few years. He'd known for a very long time what Mello was about to reveal, and was amazed Kat was so behind. He'd never brought it up because he never thought he'd need to.

"So, you wouldn't care if I didn't like girls? That I liked boys more?"

Kat went silent, staring at the young boy before her. Did he just... Before she knew it, she was laughing, her whole body shaking with the tremors. L watched her curiously, while Mello frowned. What was so funny? This was serious! After a solid minute, Kat managed to pull herself together, shaking her head. Her arm was still around Mello's shoulders, but the boy had pulled away to watch her fit of laughter, his brows furrowed.

"Oh, oh sweetie! You didn't have to _tell_ me! Oh god, I thought it was something _bad_! I've known that for years!" She pulled him closer, relieved. He was ok. There was nothing wrong with her kid. Mello was still staring at her, dumbstruck, but L was smirking, a handful of his own gummy bears nearing his mouth. Maybe Kat wasn't as behind as he'd though... She was clearly on the same wavelength as himself.

"What do you mean you _knew_?" Mello demanded, pushing his adoptive mother back so he could meet her mismatched eyes. Kat simply smiled, shaking her head.

"Tell me!" He insisted, crossing his arms childishly. L took this chance to speak up.

"You never had any interest in the girls when they were around you. Though Near is a special case, Matt displayed signs of interest and curiosity towards the opposite sex. You never did. That, alongside your personal works, behaviour in general and obsession with being the 'dominant' of such... We're geniuses, Mello, and it's not exactly rare." L shoved the gummy bears into his mouth in a metaphorical mike drop, looking rather smug as he did. Kat simply nodded her agreement.

"So you knew?" He clarified, his usual slowly returning. Both nodded.

"And you don't care?" He continued. Again, another synchronised nod.

"Well, I guess that's that then... Night." And with nothing else to say, Mello left the kitchen, closing the heavy wooden door behind him. Instead of going back to his own room, Mello wandered up to Matt's finding the younger boy playing a game boy upside down. The brunette looked up at his brother through his tinted goggles, scrutinising his face. After a moment, he spoke up.

"How did it go?" He asked, pausing the game so he could listen carefully. Mello dropped down on the bed beside him, flipping his legs up to rest against the wall, bringing himself to Matt's level.

"They already knew. I told them, they laughed, said I didn't even need to bother, they knew years ago." Matt chuckled, shaking his head.

"Are you sure they weren't lying? I mean, it's what they do for a living." The Middle child reasoned, rational as ever. Mello smirked, his crystal blue eyes narrowing.

"Oh come on, give me some credit. I don't know about dad, but mum wasn't lying." Matt raised a brow, not bothering to voice his question.

"I was listening to her heartbeat the entire time, I would have heard her lie before she'd opened her mouth!"

Kat was sick. For the majority of her life she'd been quite lucky in the health department, having a naturally strong immune system. In the time she had been at Wammy's, she had only been sick twice, the first being after running around in the rain when she first arrived, the other time being food poisoning while working in France.

Her whole body felt heavy, like a weight was sitting on her chest, and she hadn't been able to speak properly for around three days now. She was sniffly and tired and miserable.

L had tried to cheer her up, but thanks to the sore throat she had, most foods were impossible to swallow, and she was always too tired to play games. He'd put his latest case of hold to keep and eye on her, and to just generally keep her company, but he had a deadline coming up, so he would have to go back to work soon.

Kat was laying on the sofa in their little living room, a duvet wrapped around her and a hot water bottle cradled in her lap. Her naturally pale skin was pasty, her hair pulled back in a messy bun and her nose a bright, almost cartoonish, red. Her violet and charcoal eyes were puffy and bruised looking thanks to the dark shadows under them. L was crouched on the floor beside her, watching the episode of Friends he was pretty sure they had already watched twice. Mello was playing with a rubix cube in the corner, a specialised one that was all different shades of blue instead of multicoloured. Near was out in the hallway, halfway through building a mini replica of London Town out of cards. Matt, for a change, didn't have a game of any kind in his hand, and had instead opted to spend his Saturday curled up next to Kat. Her boys were growing up so fast, she took any chance she got to spend time with them. Matt had actually managed to warm her up to some extent, a challenge that had been near impossible for the last few days.

Kat sneezed suddenly, setting off a coughing fit that left her flushed and breathless. Matt patted her back awkwardly for a moment, the curled back into her side.

"Thanks Mattie." She croaked, running a trembling hand through his hair. He smiled, his navy blue eyes focused on the tv.

"I'll get you a bottle of water." L told her, getting up and heading out of the room, presumably to their little kitchen. Mello took this chance to growl at the rubix cube and throw it down onto the floor.

"In the name of all things holy, how the hell can this be so _hard_?" He scowled at the blue cube, his narrow eyes and sharp Slavic features showing on his young face. He was nearly fourteen, and was quickly loosing his baby fat and childish looks. Kat could tell he was just going to get even more handsome as he got older.

"Give it here." She wheezed, holding out a hand and waiting for the plastic mind puzzle to be handed to her. It was, though reluctantly, the boy crossing his arms sulkily.

"I used to love these things..." Kat twisted and turned the cube, her fingers flying about it with amazing precision. In a matter of seconds, each section of the cube was colour coordinated, and her boys were slack jawed.

"How!" Mello cried as Matt stared at their adoptive mother. He knew she was smart, but he'd thought she would at least have to think about it!

"You'll pick it up, don't worry. I've always been good at them, I'm even faster than L. Don't tell him I told you, though." She smiled, throwing the cube back to the seething boy. He caught it, throwing it onto a pile of Near's toys, scowling.

"Yeah, well, you're older... You've had more practise." Mello grumbled, his usually hidden Russian accent cropping up. He quickly turned his attention to a large book on the Chinese language. He'd been trying to learn as many languages as possible lately, and had managed to crack German and Japanese in a week. He was so determined to beat Near to the top spot, he was loosing sleep. Kat could see the dark circles forming under his eyes, much like those of L and herself. He was so young... But that's how it works at Wammy's. You succeed young or never at all. If you want to earn a chance at being the replacement L, you had to be ready at any given moment. 'I'll do it tomorrow' was a saying of the damned.

"Oh, come here." Kat called, her voice weak and breaking, but still authoritative. Mello rose, coming to perch beside her on the sofa. He was sulking, so he wouldn't meet her gaze.

"Why don't you have a look at the next case, give me a quick once over before we get into it? It's always helpful to have a second opinion." She smiled sweetly at him, pointing to a folder L had stashed behind the coffee table for later. Mello perked up immediately, his lips splitting in a bright smile. Kat watched him pull out the papers and set them out as he'd been taught, his narrow eyes scanning the pages. That would keep him entertained for a while.

L was soon back with her water, and after clearing her sore throat and taking a few sips, she fell asleep, leaving L with the boys.

Seeing she was asleep, L took this chance to pull his laptop out from under the sofa and finish up his final reports. There had been a scandal in the Russian government not too long ago that L had gotten to the bottom of. By finishing up and delivering this final report he would be given a beautifully large cash sum, and even better, have even more blackmail to store for later. Sadly, he was a little rusty with his Russian.

"On budet ubit bystro i besshumno bez suyety..." He mumbled to himself, trying to find a direct translation.

"He will be killed swiftly and silently with no fuss." Mello piped up, his blond head popping up to expose his proud grin. L nodded his thanks, typing the translation quickly.

"Thank you, Mello. I forgot you were Russian." He stated after a long silence, having finally finished and sent off his report. Mello made a humming sound in the back of his throat, acknowledging L's statement.

"I forget myself, every now and again. Then one of you Brits does something weird, and it hits me like a ton of bricks... Well, I assume you're British. I know mum is." He put down his work, dedicating his attention to the conversation. L looked over to his sleeping fellow detective, seeing their middle boy had too fallen asleep. He smiled softly.

"I'm a quarter Chinese, if that helps at all... I may not look it, but the DNA is there..." L shrugged, uncomfortable providing information about himself. He trusted the boys, just like he trusted Kat, but that didn't make it any less strange to give such information away so freely. Mello seemed just as shocked, paperwork completely forgotten. He seemed to be searching L for any sign of his Chinese heritage. It wasn't there, he's looked himself. Maybe in the shapes of his eyes, but only if you looked to the corners. He was too pale to have the traditional tint to his skin that was notorious of the Chinese, and his hair was much to thick to be anything but Northern. Yes, it was dark, but not in the silky style of the Chinese. His DNA was just as hidden as his identity.

They were silent for a while longer, until Mello regained his confidence. He cleared his throat, looking worriedly to his sleeping mother and brother. L noticed, looking up to the boys pale face. He seemed in preparation to say something.

"Look, I get that you're L and everything, and you're the closest thing to a dad I've got, but... How have you lived your whole life like this? Anonymous. Nobody knows you, yet you have to spend every day hiding out in some orphanage in the crappy British countryside. I get _why_, just not _how_. How have you stayed sane?" Mello sounded so conflicted, and L could see the question for what it really was. He was scared. Scared of spending the rest of his life hiding. Scared of not only succeeding L, but _becoming_ him.

"Mello, you are not L. You can lead any life you wish, do whatever makes _you_ happy. I stayed sane because I had you and your brothers and your mother. I have everything I need right here. But we are not the same, and I wouldn't ever dream of asking the same of you." L's tone never changed as he addressed his adopted son, his fingers ghosting over the keyboard of his laptop in flickering motions. Mello swallowed hard, his own head dropping to focus on his lap.

"So, if I wanted to be a field agent, not the one behind the screen, but the one on it, I could still be the next L?" L thought for a moment.

"Yes, I believe, given that you were my first choice, your chosen tactic would not be what deterred me. Besides, under the circumstances of my death, unless it be of old age or sickness, maybe a new approach would be needed."

L and Mello spent the rest of the afternoon working in companionable quiet. Kat and Matt slept on, and the sun slowly sand into the horizon. All was calm until there was a loud cry from the hall. Kat and Matt jolted awake, while L and Mello jumped. All were running into the hallway in a matter of seconds, looking for the danger. What they were met with instead was incredible.

Millions of playing cards were stacked perfectly, each card being a piece of a beautiful sculpture. They had all forgotten that Near was building out here, and seeing this so suddenly... It was a shock. The creator, however, was nowhere to be seen.

"Near, baby? Where are you?" Kat croaked, looking sheepishly around the room. She was flushed and looked like she had been overheating on the sofa. It was probably a good thing she and Matt had been woken up.

"Here." Came Near's small voice, sounding from somewhere above them. In what felt like a synchronised action, they all looked up. Near was perched on the top of the staircase, his legs dangling over the ledge, one hand holding on to the banister while the other clutched a curl of white hair.

"Look, mum." He called, nodding to the giant sculpture. "We're in London."

A/N:

Hi guys, I'm so sorry this took so long! I promise, next chapter will be the kickstart to the Kira case, so we'll finally get into the good bit... I don't really want this to be a sad story, but I'm not yet sure how I'm going to plan this out... We'll just have to see, won't we? Please let me know if you have any questions/ suggestions, so please review! See you all soon!

KD xxx


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter nineteen

"We're going to Japan." Kat announced, slapping a file down on the desk in front of him. L sighed, lowering the book he had been reading and picking up the papers. Inside was a roughly put together profile regarding a series of inexplicable deaths across Japan. Criminals all over the country were dropping dead in their cells, all because of heart attacks. There were far too many for it to be a coincidence, and L could see why Kat was interested.

"We're going to Japan, and I've organised through Watari an ICPO meeting on the fourth. We're going to do this properly, not from the comfort of your bedroom." She was smiling, but she meant what she said. L bit his thumb, still scanning the file she had given him.

"I've heard about this... Let me look into it, I'll write up my case. When do we leave?" She pulled a printed sheet out of her back pocket, handing it to him. Their flight was in nine hours, and they would be staying in a low-key hotel for a few days. L knew better than to argue. Kat was as determined a detective as he was, and if he refused to go, she would go alone... Although she would probably bribe Wammy into going with her.

L quickly read through the files, analysing the names, times, locations of each death. Kat had even listed the criminal history of the deceased.

"You really want to go, huh?" He mumbled, not really meaning for her to hear. She did, smiling and nodding brightly.

"I haven't been to Japan before! The last time you went you left me at home... I want to see it all, meet the people, learn more than just the language!" She clapped her hands, grinning.

"This isn't exactly a small job though, Kat. This is starting to look like some kind of show... Criminals dropping dead in their cells-"

"I know, it's amazing! It's like the closed door killings back in LA. The crime itself is impossible, or appears to be impossible. But we still managed to work it out! We can do this, L! Or we can at least try!" She took his face into her hands, tilting it up to meet her gaze. She pouted softly, her eyelashes batting.

"Please? Can we try?"

L sighed, giving in. He nodded his head and accepted the kiss that was suddenly placed on his cool lips, her smile obvious in the feeling. She was hurrying around, picking out clothes and skipping between rooms in no time. It was too late for him to take it back now, she had started packing. L picked up the file once more and carefully scanned it. There was a dark feeling in the pit of his stomach, something just not right about this case. L pulled out his phone, dialling a number that was so familiar it was burned into his mind. It rang twice, before an aged, polite voice answered.

"L?" Wammy asked, clearly confused as to why the man had called him while in the same building. L didn't wait to jump straight in.

"This case is dangerous, Wammy... We're going on high alert."

The plane ride was long and boring. Kat had spent the first few hours sleeping, but she wasn't tired anymore and had reached her limit. She was now wandering up and down the small space of the private area, her hands linked behind her head, her hair pulled up in a messy bun.

L hadn't moved much himself. He was always good at just sitting patiently, keeping himself occupied. He had stared blankly out of the window for most of the journey so far, and had only looked away to pick a new sweet from the pile that rested on the chair beside him.

"I'm bored!" Kat whined, spinning around to face her partner and boyfriend, studying his awful posture and tired eyes.

"There's not long left." L muttered, popping a jaw breaker into his mouth, the blue shell shining in the light. Kat groaned, dropping into the closest chair, her legs hanging over the armrest.

"Four hours is a long time! I need something to do-"

She was suddenly right next to him, her hands resting on each of his armrests, her face inches away from his.

"I have an idea." She cooed, positioning herself so she was sitting comfortably in his lap, a loose strand of hair tickling his face. He cleared his throat, letting his knees drop so his feet touched the floor. It was a strange feeling, one he wasn't too used to. She smiled at his small sign of acceptance, her lips brushing his cheek.

"Have you ever considered joining the mile high club?" She whispered, lifting her hands to run them through his messy hair, her teeth taking hold of his ear lobe. L swallowed hard, looking around them. Wammy was in the cockpit, acting as the co-pilot, but he could walk in at any minute. He made an effort to check on them on long flights, and he was well due a visit.

"What about Wammy?" He whispered back, his hands brushing up her sides before resting against her hips. Kat shrugged, pressing a kiss to his jaw. L groaned softly.

"Just tell him to stay in the cockpit." She suggested, moving along to his neck, then back up to his jaw before planting a kiss on his lips. L had to pull away to reply.

"But then he'll know what we're doing." He reasoned, his voice slightly strained. Kat smiled wickedly, her hand coming to rest against his cheek.

"Better that than him walking in, don't you think?" Kat wasn't playing fair. She rocked her hips into his, grinding against him slowly. L shuddered, burying his head in her shoulder. She would be the death of him, he could feel it in the pit of his stomach. Taking a steadying breath, L peered past her shoulder and found his phone on the next seat. He quickly texted Wammy, blushing slightly, then threw the phone aside and pulled Kat impossibly closer. His lips found hers, their tongues dancing between them, teeth clashing. Kat was excellent at distracting him when she wanted to.

Before she knew it, her shirt and bra were on the floor, her shorts soon to follow. L's chest was bare and his jeans had been unbuttoned, his crown of crazy black hair a mess, some parts falling into his face.

"I don't have a condom..." L realised, pulling away. Kat was panting, her lips pink and swollen. She grinned, rising slightly to pull off her shorts and kicking them away. L watched her, frowning.

"It's ok, I'm on the pill... I just didn't want you to rely on that totally... We'll be fine." She reconnected their kiss, slower this time, her thin panties barely enough to cover her. L could feel the heat of her against him, her hips grinding down on him.

"Are you sure?" He was so hard it hurt, but he would stop if she wanted to. He might sulk for a while, but he cared too much to hurt her.

"Yeah." Kat reached down, pulling his erection out of his jeans and positioning herself over him. She lowered herself carefully, closing her eyes and biting her lip. L had to bite back a moan and Kat whined softly, her head falling forward to rest on his shoulder. She took a few seconds to adjust, then gently rocked her hips, pulling a low groan from L and a whimper from herself.

It was suddenly like all time around them had stopped, and nothing mattered but what they were doing. Their movements were rushed and strong, Kat lifting herself and letting herself drop, L pushing up into her. It was messy and passionate, the sound of skin clashing and low moans echoing through the jet. If anyone has walked in them, neither would have noticed. Kat could feel herself getting closer to her climax every move they made, and couldn't help the stream of profanity that fell from her lips.

"I'm- I'm so..." She couldn't finish her sentence, her hands grasping at L's shoulders as she got closer and closer to the edge. He kissed up from her collar bones to her lips, his tongue tangling with hers. He knew she was close. He waited for her to fall over the edge, her insides clenching around him, before coming himself. Where Kat came with a loud groan, L was silent, his teeth sinking into the soft flesh of one of her breasts. She whimpered when he released her, soothing the pink flesh with his tongue.

They sat in stunned silence, both panting as they stared at each other.

"We really just did that." Kat whispered after a moment, looking behind her to see the closed cockpit door. What is Wammy heard them? What is the _pilot_ heard them? That would be humiliating! How would they ever live it down? Kat couldn't believe she had been so desperate.

"Oh my god." She let her head fall, resting on L's chest. She could feel his heart hammering against her cheek, solid evidence of their risky decision.

"Worth it." L sighed, settling back in his seat, well aware of the fact he had yet to pull out. Kat paused before looking up at him in surprise.

"Really? You could look Wammy in the eye of he'd walked in on that?" She asked, amazed. L was so awkward, it was almost funny. He shrugged, pushing a strand of hair out of her flushed face.

"Yes. Wammy has walked in on much worse, for myself at least. You must remember, I've been with him ever since I was seven. I've done much worse than have sex with my beautiful girlfriend... Most men would be proud to be caught with you." He kissed her cheek before deciding it was time for them to get dressed. As proud of her as he was, he didn't like the idea of others seeing her in such a state. Like this, she was his alone. He lifted her up, pulling out of her and helping her move away. She found her bra in the next row, and her shorts under the chair. L's clothes had not travelled far, and he was redressed very quickly. Kat took herself into the bathroom to tidy up, taking a bag with her. He assumed it had a hairbrush inside. As though it were timed, Wammy chose that moment to walk in. He smiled knowingly at L, coming to sit in the chair one seat away. He said nothing, he didn't need to.

"Did you see anything?" L asked quietly, not able to fake embarrassment. Wammy shook his head, straightening his tie.

"No, I heeded your warning. Hear anything, however..." He chuckled, looking to the boy knowingly.

"You need to pretend you didn't, otherwise she might never speak to either of us again." L smirked, looking to the closed bathroom door. Wammy laughed, nodding.

"I know, there's no problem there. I don't exactly make it a habit to ask young women of their sexual exploits." L chuckled, running a hand through his messy hair.

"I'm just very glad we took the jet this time... I don't think I could afford to silence an entire plane full of people." Wammy joked, enjoying the rare chance for them to act as father and son, not detective and care giver. They chatted about nothing in particular, pausing briefly when Kat returned. She plopped into her seat, digging through her bag and pulling out a book. It was a Japanese dictionary, one Kat had first read when she was fifteen. Her Japanese was pretty good, but it never hurt to brush up a bit.

"I'll be heading back to the cockpit." Wammy announced after a moment, smiling to the pair before rising and returning through the door he came through. L retuned to his work, humming softly to himself as he caught himself up. It wasn't long before he was interrupted yet again by his girlfriend.

"I know he knows." She stated calmly, though upon his inspection he found her cheeks to be a bright pink he had rarely seen on her before.

"Is that so?" He neither denied nor confirmed what she had said, merely raising his brows. Kat nodded, turning the page of the book she was pretending to read.

"Yes." She answered, almost icy.

"And how do you know that?" He inquired, knowing she wanted him to. Kat nodded to the space under his seat, never raising her mixed gaze.

"I forgot my panties. They're under your seat."

L was silent, and his lack of response earned him a glare from Kat. What she saw surprised her. L was shaking with laughter, tears running down his cheeks as he fought to hold in the sounds his throat tried to release. Kat couldn't help the small smile that pulled at her lips, despite the embarrassment she felt. It wasn't long before she was chuckling along with him, deciding it wasn't quite the end of the world.

L crouched over his laptop, his brows furrowed in concentration. He and Kat had gone over the actions they were going to take in their plight against Kira. L had spent the night writing up his own characterisation of the mysterious killer, and he had come to a very similar verdict as Kat.

"You're online in five, four, three, two... Go." Kat counted down, pointing to him to signal he was live with the ICPO.

"Greetings to everyone at the ICPO. This is L." He paused to allow his words to sink in.

"This is the biggest and most difficult case yet. An atrocious and unforgivable mass murder!" He shot Kat a look that signalled she start flipping through the pages of the speech, nodding to him as he addressed each part.

"In order to solve this case, I ask all of you in the ICPO To offer me your complete and total cooperation in solving this case." Kat nodded, shooting him a thumbs up. He gave her a small smile in return.

They allowed the ICPO time to make their verdict, but it was as L had predicted. A voice soon called through the laptop.

"L, the ICPO has approved to give you all the assistance they can."

Kat jumped up, doing a small happy dance in the middle of the room, jumping up and down in excitement. She was silent, but the grin on her face brought a small smile to L's.

"Thank you." He spoke into the laptop, but his eyes were focused on Kat. "In that case, I request the aid of the Japanese police."

And from that point, the game was on. Kat sat close as L negotiated with the ICPO, explaining his plan as well as he could. Kat cut in a few times, but she was careful to make sure it sounded like there was only one person on their end of the connection.

This was it. The beginning of the biggest case of their lives. It would make or break them, and they both knew it. And they couldn't wait.

A/N: 

I am so sorry this took so long! I'm already working on the next chapter, so it hopefully shouldn't take too long. And here we are, finally at the Kira case! It won't be long before things actually get going, so stick with me! Please let me know what you think, drop me a review, and feel free to ask any questions! I'll do my best to answer!

Thanks so much to those who are actually reading this, and the people who review and follow! You guys/gals/badasses are awesome!

KD xxx


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter twenty

Kat sat on her heels in front of the large tv they had had Wammy bring them, her hands pulling at her hair absently as she focused. L was much calmer. He sat on the sofa, his laptop in his lap, waiting to see what happened next.

"We interrupt your programming to bring you an important message from the ICPO... This is being broadcast all over the world." Kat went deadly still as soon as the voiceover began, her eyes trained on the screen. L had to admire he commitment. She was nothing if she wasn't passionate.

"My name is Lind L. Tailor, widely known as 'L'." The man on the screen introduced himself, his serious tone and expression easily believable.

"To the perpetrator of these serial murders," he continued, staring challengingly into the camera. "You have committed the most abominable act in history."

Kat but her lip, while L rolled his eyes. This guy sure was an actor at heart. Maybe if he'd taken that route instead, he wouldn't be here right now.

"I will personally catch the one behind it, _Kira_, at any cost."

"This is gonna royally piss him off..." Kat whispered, her hands pulling at her hair roughly. L reached out a comforting hand, gently pulling the hair out of her grasp.

"Any minute now..." She cooed, almost to herself. And she was right. Lind L. Tailor was soon slumped across the desk, his body painfully still. Kat covered her mouth with her hands, but she didn't look away. They had proof! Kira had made his first mistake, and now they had proof.

L took a second, waiting for the security guards to enter the screen and start removing the body, before turning on his microphone.

"Unbelievable..." L uttered, his fabricated voice repeated through the tv.

"I did this on the off-chance that you would kill 'me'... So, Kira, you can kill people without even being nearby?" L knew what he was doing. He was putting salt in Kira's wounds, and he was enjoying himself. Kat had switched to watching him, her hands resting on her knees.

L moved on to explain how he had fooled Kira, his cocky tone remaining throughout. Kat wished she could see the look on Kira's face after he realised he had been caught out. She had a very set mental image of Kira, but her imagination could only do so much.

"He was a criminal imprisoned without any media attention, so naturally even you didn't know he existed." L smirked, leaning in slightly towards the mic.

"But I, L, am real!"

Kat wasn't as eager for this next bit. She bit her lip and squeezed his knee, showing her unease through the simple motion. L reached out and laced his fingers through hers, comfortingly. He wasn't afraid.

"So why don't you kill me? Come on! Do it!" L had always been all or nothing. If that meant putting his life on the line, then he would do it. It was as simple as that.

"Come on, kill me!" Kat flinched, but remained silent. She had agreed to let L lead this, so she would stick to her word. He believed he was safe, and she believed in him.

"What's wrong? Can't do it? Hmm, seems like you can't kill me after all... So there are people you can't kill. Thanks for the hint." L shot Kat a calming smile before moving the computer over to her. He knew it was safe now, so he would let her get involved. Kat waited for a second, surprised, but she soon regained her composure.

"Let me tell you something in return." She began, swallowing hard. "I said this was a worldwide broadcast, but it's really only being shown in the Kanto area of Japan."

Kat imagined Kira's face falling at this, the colour draining from his skin. It was a satisfying thought.

"I was planning on doing this at other prefectures, but now that's unnecessary... I know now that you're in the Kanto area." Kat smirked as she rubbed in her Shinjuku theory, watching as L rose slowly and shuffled his way into the small kitchenette. Kat rolled her eyes. Was this really the time for snacks?

"I really didn't expect my plan to go so well. Kira, it's not far from the day you die." L popped his head back around the small doorway, listening. Kat waved him over, signalling he take over once more. He did so, quickly grasping the microphone.

"Kira, I'm extremely interested in your killing method. I'll figure it out... When I catch you!" L's relaxed demeanour suddenly changed, his shoulders tensing up and his jaw tightening. Kat watched his dark eyes narrow at the screen, staring at his own insignia.

"Kira... I will hunt you down and destroy you!" He promised. "I am justice!" L went silent, his mind elsewhere. He was planning his next step already, analysing his new information. Kat took the mic awkwardly and swallowed before signing off with a "See you, Kira."

L was quiet for a long time after that. It was something Kat was used to, so she took the time to send a quick email to the boys. She told them to call when they could, sending them her love.

"I think we should do another experiment." Kat piped up after a long silence, kicking her legs onto the back of the sofa. L took a break from his brooding to turn and face her, one fine brow raised.

"What do you have in mind?" He asked quietly, his voice cracking from lack of use.

"We know he needs a face at least, but what about a name? Could we lie about a name and avoid him? Or will a disguise work the same way? Does Kira need both, or just one? He couldn't kill you, and that _could_ be because he needs a face. But he didn't have a surname either. So, we're left to speculation." She rubbed her eyes, tired. She was jet lagged and had been working hard ever since they'd arrived in Japan. She needed a nap.

"I believe it was mainly because he didn't have my face, though that is a valid point..." He paused, finally taking a good look at his partner. Kat was exhausted. Her face was pale, except the dark circles under her eyes, and she was fighting back yawns every few minutes. L thought back over the last few days. It had been a long journey from the orphanage to where they were now, as well as all the work they had done and all of the information they had gathered. L was only functioning on sugar alone! Kat wasn't like him, she needed actual sleep, more than three to four hours every few days.

"Kat, why don't you go and get a few hours rest? You're tired, and we need to be at our best." He crossed the room, coming to crouch by her head. Kat sent him a sleepy smile, taking his hand and pulling it to her lips. She kissed the back gently.

"I'm not going to leave you alone out here to brood..." She was cut off by a yawn, her eyes closing unwillingly.

"If I promise to stop brooding, will you get some rest?" He resigned himself to asking, his hand reaching out and stroking a stray strand of hair out of her face. Kat paused before nodding, accepting her tired state.

L didn't wait for her to change her mind, instead scooping her up into his arms and carrying her into the other room. He kissed her cheek gently as he approached the bed, lowering her carefully after awkwardly pulling the covers back with one hand. Kat smiled up at him sleepily, her contrasting orbs lidded and heavy.

"Thanks, baby..." She yawned again, curling into the covers and snuggling into her pillow. L gave her a small smile, stroking a piece of hair behind her ear before leaving her be. He flipped off the light as he left, heading back to the small living area. The scattering of papers and files was enough to make anyone feel daunted. He wanted to curl up next to Kat, let himself drift off with her in his arms, but he couldn't. Every second wasted was a life lost. So with an iron resolve, L got into his thinking pose, chose the closest file, and started over.

The next day, Kat decided to go sightseeing. L had eventually passed out leaning against the sofa, so she had draped a blanket over him, gotten dressed, and headed out. She knew the drill by now. She wore dark brown contacts and a pair of false-lens glasses on top. Her hair was straightened within an inch of its life and stuffed into a beanie, and her makeup was dark and edgy, nothing like her preferred natural look. On her top half she wore an incredibly tight vest top, hiding her scars under a black leather jacket, and on her bottom she wore tights, dark denim shorts and army boots. She looked like the stereotypical high school rebel, even adding a false lip and nose piercing to the mix.

When Wammy met her downstairs, he gave her a surprised once over.

"Well, I'm not sure if I like the new look..." He told her as he pulled away from the kerb, his pale gaze never leaving the road. Kat nodded, her glasses slipping slightly down her face.

"I know what you mean... I look like the kind of girl I would warn my boys about. Well, not Mello..." She played awkwardly with the hem of her shorts, uncomfortable not in the clothes, but the scrutiny of her associate and father figure. Wammy smiled kindly, finally meeting her eyes.

"I don't mean to say you look bad, Kat, just that you don't look at all like yourself." He reassured her, taking a left turn. Kat felt herself relax a little bit, leaning back in her seat.

"Well, that's kinda the point, right? Maybe I'll order some sharpies and add a tattoo next time." She was joking, but she didn't miss the small frown her words earned from Wammy.

"Whatever you think best..." He muttered, trying to focus on where he was going. Kat giggled, shaking her head.

"I was kidding, Watari." She said the alias pointedly, reminding the elder of their current position. She wasn't Kat right now, she was K, partner and accomplice of L. He rolled his eyes, but nodded anyway. She had been trying to think up a backstory for the current ID in her pocket, but she wasn't sure what to go for. She knew her alias was French, and that she was supposedly studying in university, but she wasn't sure what she was supposed to be studying, why she was meant to be in Japan, and what she would say about family if asked.

Kat wasn't like L. She was a naturally quite social person, enjoying the company of others, and revealing in the games she could play. As a child, she had shunned others, but now she embraced them. L, however, was antisocial and awkward around people, and Kat had yet to see him enjoy a conversation with a stranger.

Watari automatically drove towards the closest shopping mall, knowing exactly what her plan was without asking. He pulled into a multi-story parking lot and killed the engine, giving the girl beside him a small smile.

"Would you like to come? You always follow us around, it's like you never do what you want to." Kat was sincere, and she actually enjoyed the company of the elder. He was an intellectual, and some of his stories were amazing to listen to. Watari shook his head, though he looked flattered.

"That's alright, Alexis." He used the new ID name, his French pronunciation perfect. Kat nodded, grabbing her things. She wouldn't push him, he was a grown man, he could decide for himself. Maybe he enjoyed the alone time. Back home he spent most of his time dealing with other kids, pulling Roger back from the brink of a much anticipated breakdown, or enabling the escapades of L and herself. He was a busy man, so she couldn't fault him if he wanted some down time.

Kat wandered around the mall, marvelling at the stranger products, and grinning when she saw something familiar. It was nice to know she could always rely on McDonald's. She'd been gone about an hour before L finally called her. He must have just woken up, his voice was still all deep and gruff, which was oddly sexy. Kat automatically responded to him in English.

"Hey, what's up?" She answered, noting the collection of looks she received from the people around her. She shrugged it off.

"Where are you?" He grumbled, soon followed by the sound of a stifled yawn. Kat chuckled.

"I'm at the mall about two miles away... Why? What's happened?" She hoped she hadn't missed anything from the case, L had never been one to fill her in completely. He loved his little mind games too much, even with her. She couldn't count the amount of times he had conducted his little experiments on her.

"Nothing, I just woke up and you were gone. Can you get me some sweets?" He wasn't _really_ asking. Though the request was posed as a question, it was really an expectation by this point. Kat sighed, nodding even though he couldn't see it.

"I'm not buying anything with more than sixty percent sugar, got it?" She warned, catching sight of a small sweet shop across from her. She started towards it.

"Awww!" He whined, but Kat was firm. Just as she was about to hang up, L called her name.

"Yes?" She paused, listening.

"I love you."

He hung up before she could reply, so Kat was left holding the phone as she rolled her eyes.

L wasn't picky with what he ate. Believe it or not, as long as there was some kind of sugar involved, he would be pretty willing. So, picking out the sweets he could have was more of a burden on her. She didn't want him to end up with diabetes, and so she had put a ban on sugar infested treats. Wammy had been mostly on her side, but he had always given in to L's whining before her.

She quickly picked out a big bag full of sugary treats, only half of which she could identify, then paid on the L card. She had her own... well, actually she had several, but none of which were for this alias, and she didn't want to get her story twisted. She would have to ask Watari to organise a new card for her. Within twenty minutes, Kat was sliding back into her seat beside Watari, shooting the man a bright smile. Sure, she hadn't done much, but she felt much better for having gone out. Watari eyed the bag in her hand suspiciously, a knowing look in his watery blue eyes.

"Don't worry, I tried to find as many of the low-sugar count variety as possible." She defended, but Watari just rolled his eyes and started the engine. L was waiting by the door for her when she returned, his hands quickly grasping the bag and looking in on its contents. Kat sighed, closing the hotel room door behind her.

"Hi honey, nice to see you too." She sassed. earning a small apologetic smile from L and a kiss on the cheek. No matter what was going on around them, they never really changed. They would stress at each other every now and again, but they were otherwise perfectly matched. She could only hope it would stay that way.

A/N

Hello beautiful readers! I hope you won't hate me for the wait, I know I'm a terrible person! But, ignoring my own personality faults, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and please feel free to comment, ask me any questions, or just skip on past to the next story!

All my love

KD xxx


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter twenty one

It was December twelfth, one day before Mello's birthday, and Kat was trying to ignore L. This wouldn't be the first time they had missed one of the boys birthdays, but that never made it easier. She had already organised more gifts than she could count to be delivered to the boy as he awoke, and she was waiting for the moment he awoke to call him. Mello wasn't like Matt or Near. He was more sensitive, so she would need to show how much she cared. Sadly, they were also painfully busy. Over the last two days, Kira had killed forty six men in as many hours. Each death counted another hour, leaving only two hours unaccounted for.

L was livid. Though he had remained calm all through his communications with the police, he had flipped in the hotel.

"That arrogant motherfucker! Who does he think he is!" L cried, throwing his arms around wildly. Kat watched him silently, her eyes following him as he flung himself across the room, slamming his first into the wall in frustration. She wasn't used to being the calm one, and it wasn't a feeling she was fond of.

"A god." She answered quietly, watching as L took some deep breaths.

"What?" He demanded, turning sharply to face her. Kat didn't flinch, instead remaining dead still.

"You asked who Kira thinks he is. A god. He has a massive god complex, something we both know." She stated, watching as L managed to calm down enough to sag against the wall he had just attacked. He sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"The question was rhetorical." He groaned, falling into a crouch. Kat shrugged, expression unchanging.

"Doesn't make my answer any less valid. You need to stop taking this so personally." To prove her point, Kat returned to typing on her laptop, her fingers flying over the keys. She was currently replying to one of the many request emails she had received since they arrived in Japan. They always said the same thing, that the problem was unsolvable. This was not true. Kat had already solved the case in one email. The president of Peru could relax.

"This is personal! Don't you see what he's doing?!" L fumed, moving to stand back up.

"He's trying to show you that he can kill whenever he wants, therefore proving you wrong."

"He's trying to- wait, what?" L stared at her in shock, his anger melting away from his posture. Kat tucked her hair behind her ear, her gaze never leaving the laptop screen.

"He's trying to prove you wrong. That's why you're so angry. You had decided he was a student, thanks to the pattern of the killings, and now he's proving you wrong." She paused to meet his wide gaze, her fingers never pausing in their typing.

"Well... Yes." L agreed, though he seemed slightly disheartened, considering he couldn't explain his anger to her now. Kat rolled her eyes, sending the email and setting the laptop aside.

"Yes, he is. But what can you take from this?" She asked, sitting up slightly and crossing her legs. L shrugged, his attitude returning.

"That he's a cocky little-"

"Focus, L! How could he possibly have know you suspected him of being a student? How could he have come the the conclusion that he should kill once an hour? Think." She waited patiently, the gradual look of realisation dawning on L's pale face relieving. He was thinking, he was calming down. She had made him think.

"He's getting inside information." He concluded, standing up straight (well, as straight as L ever stood).

Kat nodded encouragingly, her lips turning up in a small smile. L paused, his hands still running through his hair.

"But from who?" He finally settled on a question, though weather it was rhetorical or not, she wasn't sure. She decided to answer anyway.

"I don't think it's from a person." She looked at the pile of files on the coffee table, each detailing a different member of the Japanese police force. She had spent hours pouring over those with Watari last night, each taking turns in checking on L. She hadn't seen anything that suggested a benefit from aiding the killer.

"Then the database? That's the only other way he could be getting this information." L came to crouch beside her, a small smile staring to pull at his lips. He planted a gentle kiss on her cheek, his cool hands finding one of hers.

"You really are brilliant, you know that?" He asked, looking into her beautiful face. Kat roles her eyes, but smiled all the same.

"That's why I'm here." She offered, but L only squeezed her hand in response.

"That's not the only reason, and you know it. Although, it's an amazing perk." He turned to the compute on the floor beside him, calling down to Watari. He answered just as quickly as usual.

"L?" The elderly man answered, his tone soft and patient. He obviously expected the detective to still be mid-rage. L blushed slightly at the sound, but moved on.

"Could you please put me through to the police, Watari?" He asked politely, clearly trying to show how he had relaxed. Kat chuckles before standing, collecting her laptop, and moving into the kitchen. She had her own thins to do, and she didn't need L fluttering around in the background. It was her boys birthday in a few hours, and she had things to do. Roger had been instructed to throw the best party he had ever seen thrown for a fourteen year old boy. Matt and Near had agreed to be as nice to the boy as possible (Near had insisted that any conflict between them was purely Mello's own doing), and that there would be no fighting. She would have to wait and see.

"Happy birthday, baby!" Kat cried, grinning brightly at the computer screen. There, disheveled and jawing, was Mello. His blond hair was sticking up all over, and his pale face was flushed from the warmth of his bed, but he managed a smile for his adoptive mother.

It was nine am in Winchester, so it was already five pm in Japan, and Kat wasn't sure she could have waited much longer to see her boys. L wandered around behind her, picking at a bowl of strawberries. Kat waved her hand at him, demanding his attention.

"L, get over here, say happy birthday to Mello!" She ordered, grabbing his hand and pulling him onto the sofa beside her. He sighed, but smiled at the boy none the less, waving awkwardly.

"Happy birthday." He added, watching at Mello rolled his eyes.

"Thanks, dad." He yawned again. Suddenly, Matt was on the bed beside the sleepy teen, his arm wrapping around his shoulders.

"Hey mum! Hey dad! Can he open the presents now?" Mello sighed at his bother while bother Kat and L chuckled.

"Of course, but you have to show me what you've got." Kat ordered, watching the boys jump out of the bed. It was Near that reached over and turned the laptop so the camera faced the rest of the room. It was full to the brim with gifts, many of which Kat had not bought. It was nice to know her eldest had friends.

"This one first!" Matt insisted, handing Mello a messily wrapped box. L knew what it was immediately. Matt had made him help with his little 'project' before they left, and he was quite excited to see how it had turned out.

Mello ripped open the paper, then made quick work of the box. Inside was a small silver phone. Mello looked up at his brother, puzzled.

"That phone is undetectable, has a battery life thirteen times better than any other, and would get reception in the North Pole in the apocalypse." Matt explained. He paused, then pointed at the top.

"And it has a camera, which is fun." He grinned, and Mello looked very impressed. He gave his mother a fist pump, both too 'grown up' to hug, but the sentiment was there. Mello opened his gifts and was thoroughly impressed with the lot. Finally, there was one left. Near held out the perfectly wrapped gift, his small hands gentle. Mello took the box and pulled off the paper, but before he could rip the box open, Near piped up.

"Careful, you might break it." He warned, earning a confused look from his brothers and a concerned look from Kat and L. What he could have come up with, none of them knew. As smart as he was, Near wasn't good with people, and he could sometimes do strange things.

Mello carefully pulled the kid from the box, then tipped its contents onto his palm.

"Near, why...?" He stared at the gift for a moment, then at the pale boy across from him. Near shrugged, his indifferent expression unchanged.

"It made me think of you." He explained, his hand wrapping itself around a pure white curl.

"What is is?" Kat finally asked, hoping to save Near's feelings. Mello took a hold of the gift with two fingers and held it up to the camera. It was a deep red rosary.

Mello had never been overly religious. He believed in a god, but not the conventional 'bad people go to hell' kind. He liked to think of a more morally grey, ambiguous kind of God.

"Uh-"

Before Kat or L could think of anything to say, Mello had pulled his younger brother over and wrapped his arms around his slender shoulders, hugging him tightly. Near was still, but he didn't fight against the contact, a small smile even taking place on his pale face. Mello took a moment before stepping back, taking the rosary and sliding it over his head. It fell to the middle of his chest, and was actually quite nice. It must have cost Near a decent amount, considering how well made it was. The deep read stone was simple, yet attractive.

"Thanks." Mello said gruffly, clearing his throat. Kat felt her hand press against her heart, the surprisingly sweet scene before her just too much. L was more or less the indifferent, but he could see the significance in the moment.

"Well," Matt announced, moving on, "I for one would like to eat, and I'm pretty sure mum and dad have work to do."

The boy stared into the camera meaningfully, then turned to his brothers.

"Come on, let's get this show on the road!" He clapped his hands, ushering his brothers towards the door. Kat bit back a laugh, watching.

"Ok, have a great day Mello, and I love you all!" She called. A chorus of 'you too' was her answer, and then the screen went blank. L sighed, standing up and heading back into his work. Kat just sat for a moment, thinking over what she had just seen. Mello and Near where the two with the most unusual relationship of her boys, and she was always worrying about them, but it was nice to see the genuine care they had for each other.

"You don't need to worry about them as much as you do, you know that?" L asked from across the room. Kat picked up her own work where she had left off, rolling her eyes.

"That's such a sad thing to say... I'm their mother, blood or not, and I will worry about those boys until the day I die."

A/N:

Ok, I haven't slept in a long time, and it doesn't look like I'm going to for a while, and I'm on a roll, so it looks like you guys are in for a treat! This chapter is a lot shorter than usual, but it was so sweet at the end that I just didn't want to ruin it with the perfect asshole that is Light Yagami. Speaking of Light, he should be showing up soon! Funny, a 21 chapter story, and one of the main characters has still failed to show! Oh well.

I've said it a thousand times, and I'll say it again, please let me know what you think of the story, I really love hearing from you, it really makes my day!

Love you all

KD xxx


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter twenty two

Kat rolled out of bed feeling even more tired than when she got in. She wasn't sure what was wrong, but she could tell today was going to be long and painful. She usually didn't feel like this until the end of a case, and this one had hardly started! It was unusual...

Not bothering to get dressed yet, Kat shuffled into the living space, brushing her hair out of her face as she yawned. L was crouched on the floor, his brow creased as he stared at the computer screen.

"What happened?" She mumbled, coming to kneel beside him. L took the time to kiss her on the cheek before explaining.

"The FBI are sending out some of their own to investigate the leak." He pointed to the messages he had clearly had to break several laws to get, his mouth downturned. Kat nodded, noticing some other messages behind the window.

"Do they know you know?" She asked, her eyes filtering through the list of addresses L had been messaging. L nodded, his dark eyes meeting hers.

"Yes, I reached out, asked if they'd be wanting any help... They turned me down, obviously, but they've sent me a few files..." He reached over to a small pile of files on the table that Kat was certain hadn't been there when she went to sleep. He handed them over, watching as she inspected the papers. Each file was a handful of personal and professional information on the FBI agents that had been dispatched. One of the names seemed oddly familiar, but she wasn't sure why.

"Does the name Raye Pember ring a bell?" She asked L, frowning at the man's file. He simply shrugged before handing it back, nodding to a stack of papers in the corner. The room was starting to overflow with different papers and files, each of which would have to be archived and destroyed. She stashed the name away in her mind for later, focusing on the tasks at hand.

"Those are the one hundred and forty one people who have access to the private information of this case." He groaned, flopping onto the sofa with a grunt. Kat could see the dark circles under his eyes had gotten impossibly darker, and his hair was a mess from his constant pulling and fluffing. L wasn't aware of how much he played with his hair when he was focused, but Kat could always tell. He hadn't slept last night, or the night before. He had maybe another eight or so hours until he had to take a nap, and there was no way he would go willingly.

"So, basically, one of those people, or one of the people related to them, is Kira?" She clarified, reaching out to let her hand rest on his knee. L nodded, but was otherwise still. He was procrastinating, and Kat couldn't blame him for it. The task of reading into and possibly physically inspecting all of those people was tedious. It was, however, better than dealing with the entirety of the Kanto region.

"Do you want coffee?" She asked after a moment of comfortable silence. L managed to lift his head a little to shoot her a grateful look. She took that as a yes. Smiling softly, Kat headed into the small kitchen area, leaving L to himself.

Back in the living room, L was contemplating his existence. Not its importance or its value, but merely the humour of it. He was a young, gifted man, who was singlehandedly more intelligent than at least ninety percent of the human race. He wasn't ugly, and had proven himself to be capable of sports in the past. He had a beautiful girlfriend who doubled as his partner, and three kids who he knew would all achieve great things. He had technically already reached his ultimate goal. He had aspired to be the worlds greatest detective, and he had beaten that goal, becoming the first, second and third greatest, and just because he could. And here he was, being made to do fucking paperwork.

At twenty four, most men were just starting their careers, not so far in they found the prospect of paperwork ridiculous!

Kat wandered back in with two cups of coffee, placing one beside him whilst taking a sip of her own. She really was beautiful. Even ruffled from sleep, wearing a beaten old t-shirt and shorts, Kat was a gorgeous sight.

"What?" She asked, meeting his gaze. L chuckled, grabbing her by the hand and pulling her down to sit on his lap. She came willingly, relaxing into the sofa and pulling her feet up to cross her legs. He sipped his coffee, sighing at the sugary perfection. She knew him so well, he was under no illusion of how lucky he was.

"We need to start looking into the suspects..." She started, but L shook his head in refusal.

"Nope, I'm quite happy like this, thank you." He pulled gently on a loose strand of her hair, twisting it around his pale, slender fingers.

"But there's so much-"

"Don't care." He cut her off, moving to plant butterfly kisses along her neck and collar bone. Kat giggled at the soft touches, warmth flooding into her features.

It was fair to say they got very little done that afternoon.

The laptop beeped from the corner, Watari's emblem appearing on the screen. L was dead to the world, his head resting on the coffee table, the rest of him in a strange half kneeling, half crouching position. Kat had been doodling on his bare back, and she was pretty sure that was what had knocked him out. L was like putty in her hands when she so much as touched his back. She was pretty sure it was from his childhood. His parents never showed affection, he had told her, and she assumed he naturally sought it out, even if it was unconsciously. This made him surprisingly accepting of physical contact, something most wouldn't assume when they first saw him. His back, however, was a particularly sensitive spot.

Kat quickly dropped the pen, crossing the room and answering the call with awkward jerky movements. She had been focused, absolutely still, for too long.

"Watari?" She asked, looking at the hidden face of her friend. The man was clearly unhappy.

"What's wrong?"

"We just got word of some new heart attack victims, but these ones were different..."

Kat frowned, even though the video footage was only one way. Different? How could things get weirder or any more _different_? People were being killed almost magically, surely it couldn't get much weirder?

"What do you mean?" She asked reluctantly, her tone grim. Watari sighed, shaking his head.

"I- I'll send you the related images." Was all he said. Kat paused, then nodded.

"Thanks." 

Watari cut off, and Kat was soon staring at two images. One was a pentagram, painted in blood on a wall. The other was a note.

"L!" She called, grabbing the laptop and patting his shoulder softly. L jolted awake, his head flying up. He blinked at her in confusion for a few seconds before taking in the laptop she had presented.

"A note?" He asked, quickly assessing the situation. Kat shook her head, coming to kneel beside him.

"How could he have known? This is too much of a coincidence!" She tapped the screen, drawing his attention the the pentagram.

"This was from another victim. Nobody has ever been able to write a note or leave a mark before!" She bit her lip, her strange eyes searching for answers she simply couldn't find.

"So, Kira can control both time of death, and the victims actions beforehand?" L mused, pushing his messy hair out of his face. Kat froze, her eyes widening.

"But what if that's not all he can do? L, all this guy has done is show more and more of his ability... What if he's more dangerous than we thought?" She was getting a sick feeling in her stomach, and her head was starting to spin.

"What if he's just playing with us? What if he knows exactly who we are, where we're from? Oh god, what's about the boys-"

She quickly covered her mouth, refusing to finish the sentence. L could see the fear in her eyes, and it was like a bucket of icy water being poured over him.

"This is getting to be too big for us..." She whispered, tapping the screen with one shaking finger.

"This... This isn't right. No human should have this kind of power! We've dealt with all kinds of criminals, L, but not fucking _magic_!" Kat stood, turning to look out of the window. L said nothing, watching as she switched from fear to anger. It was a defence mechanism he was familiar with.

"You're right." He said finally, reading the note again. Kat turned her head slightly to show she was listening.

"This is something unlike anything we have ever dealt with before... But why does that mean we can't do it? I think we can do this, and I'm not willing to give up."

Kat had to take a few deep breaths, a plan for min gin her mind. She bit her lip and her hands pulled nervously at the long chocolate curls near her waist. L watched in silence, letting her map out her game plan.

"I'll let you play this out, see if you can find Kira. But if I think anyone I care about is in even the slightest bit of danger, we leave, understand? We leave or they die." She wasn't joking. There was a look of pure steel in her eyes, and L could tell this wasn't up for debate.

"You could kill someone?" He wasn't judging her. He had caused many a death, almost been the cause of hers! But he's never killed anyone on purpose. He's let them die, but not set the playing field for death. It was never his goal. Not until Lind L. Tailor, and he was still going to be executed with or without L. Kat didn't hesitate to answer, nodding once.

"If I had to. I will protect my own. I can now." He didn't doubt her. Not one bit.

"There is no good or evil, L. There is only right and wrong. Like you said to Kira, we are justice. But I'm not a good person, none of us ever will be. So yes, I would kill someone. I would do it with my bare hands if I had to. And I believe you would too."

She wasn't wrong. If Kat was in danger, L wouldn't be able to live with himself if he didn't save her. But she wasn't a bad person. She was looking at this all the wrong way.

"You're not a bad person." He whispered, pulling her close and wrapping his arms around her. Kat chuckled, shaking her head.

"Well, I could be."

Kat still had nightmares. When she was little it was about the boogie man and the monster under her bed. Then the monster under her bed turned into the Wolvern brothers and their father. After her parents death, she would dream of that same day, over and over again, watching the laughing faces of the men who had beaten her to a pulp. The dreams had changed as she grew, the people she cared about changing. Every now and again an old one would surface, but it was rare. The dream she was currently having was one of the newer ones.

She walks back into Wammy's house, Kira case over, L by her side. She shouts for the boys, but there is no reply. It's then she noticed how quiet it is. How... Empty. Suddenly, L is gone, and she's running through the halls screaming for the boys. The bodies of children lay around her, each in a different horrifying position, some hanging from the rafters from skipping ropes. She's crying, her heart beating double time. She's just about to give up, to insist her boys aren't there, when she sees it. Poking out of the doorway of L's childhood bedroom is a small white hand clutching a game console.

She's sobbing before she can fully accept what she can see. She slowly walks to the room, gripping the wall for support, and comes to stand above the body of Matt. He is pale and very still, his messy brown hair fanned out around him and his googles covering his open ocean blue eyes. Before she can stop herself, she looks further into the room. There are the rest of her boys. Mello is laying across the end of the bed, a knife in hand, his other hanging over the edge. Just below that is Near, curled into a ball, half way under the bed. Unlike the other children, there is no blood. It's almost worse. They look like they should be sleeping, like they got over tired half way through one of their strange little games, but that's not it. Their eyes are open, their chests still.

"Oh my god..." Kat can't breathe, and even though she knows it's a dream, even though her mind is screaming at her that this isn't real, that her babies are safe and fine, that her damaged mind is just playing tricks on her... Even though she knows it's not real, that can't stop her seeing it. From feeling the coldness of their skin as she pulls them to her and try's fruitlessly to find any sign of life. There isn't any. They're dead. Her family is dead, and L is nowhere to be seen. Just like all those years ago, she is alone in a house full of her dead family. Weak, helpless. Pathetic.

It took her a while to wake up again, but she managed to force her eyes open and sit up. Her cheeks were wet, her hands gripping the covers in a vice-like grip. L was curled up beside her, he must have passed out not long after her, and she was relieved to see that he was snoring.

"Fuck..." Kat gasped, wiping her eyes and taking some deep breaths. Her movements must have jolted L, because he was suddenly upright and staring at her.

"Nightmare?" Was all he asked, his voice deep and sleepy. Kat nodded, sniffing. L sighed, taking her by the hand and leading her back onto the pillows.

"You're ok." He kissed her cheek gently, then her jaw, then her lips, curling up with her and resting her head on his chest. Kat didn't go back to sleep, and neither did L, but they were together, so it was ok.


End file.
